because it's not cliche or anything
by GirXzimXfanatic
Summary: a 15 year old girl somehow apears in the yugioh world, no she isn't special, she isn't there to save the world, she's just there. Hiding behind a mountain of lies, can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi GirXzimXfanatic here! I've recently got into Yugioh and I find I really enjoy it and I decided to have a go at one of these stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this disclaimer goes for the whole damned story, thanks!**

I leaned back and sighed, my back ached from sitting in an odd position on my bed as I had been drawing Yugi from my new anime obsession Yugioh. Before I head into the story let me tell you a little about myself, I am tall about 5 foot 5 and I am 15 years old, I have dirty blonde hair with natural highlights through it and my eyes are blue green. I am not the prettiest female around but I am not the ugliest either, I'm the kind of girl who blends into the crowd, my looks are nothing special, my body is a little bit masculine and yet I do have curves, I'm not skinny but not fat so once again I'm just average, in the middle, nothing special.

My talents include anything artsy, drawing, writing or singing, I also take lessons in boxing for this is the only sport I can actually achieve, I am not exactly the most co-ordinated person around and god-help anyone near me when I'm in heels!

But I am probably boring you, on with the story! It was a Sunday, I was dreading school the next day, whoever came up with the phrase 'bored to death' got it damned right. I perked up at the thought of seeing my friends and went back to shading my picture. As I was shading I failed to notice the ominous red colour of the sky and how dark it was becoming despite being in the middle of the day, I felt an odd buzzing in my head and slowly it built into a pressure, it built and built and built until I screamed from the pain, I clutched at my head and grit my teeth and the world began to spin and then I blacked out.

XXX

"Hey wake up miss! Please wake up!"

I groaned working to open my eyes that felt as though they were glued shut, when I finally did manage to bring myself to proper conscious I was shocked, I was looking into purple eyes...purple, let me give you a second to figure out who has purple eyes.

Yeah, I felt my eyes widened and like an idiot I shot up into a sitting position...slamming my head into the poor guy's forehead, he yelped and fell back, clutched his head and I panicked, I HAD JUST HEADBUTTED YUGI MUTO! I had a hard head too! (courtesy of my father's genes)

"OHMYGODAREYOUOKAY!"

He looked up and laughed at my panicked expression and rubbed the bruise that was already forming,

"Yeah I'll be fine, what about you? You were just lying on the street here,"

I spoke without thinking, like an idiot I loudly claimed,

"I was?"

Wait! This could be to my advantage! I resumed a panicked expression and looked around,

"Wait where am I, Why am I here, Who ARE you!"

He quickly began making hand signs and trying to make me quiet down, I have a very loud voice and it was attracting a lot of attention.

"Do you remember anything?"

I pulled the most sad and pitiful expression I could muster and shook my head.

"How about your name?"

Unlike most people I'm not going to be stupid and say 'my name is this because I remember it perfectly!' instead I shook my head and looked down, glancing up a saw a sad expression on Yugi's face before it turned into a good-natured smile.

"Well come on, you can probably stay with grandpa and me until we find out where you're from!"

With that he grabbed my hand, helped me up and began to lead me at a jog through town, I tried to keep track of where we were going but soon the twists and turns had me baffled and I just followed the short 16 year old obediently. When we finally reached the show I looked up in awe and I knew there was probably a big goofy grin on my face,

"Wow!"

Yugi laughed and held the door open for me, I smiled at him and walked past holding the door open from the inside so he could walk through without having to hold the door open himself, he thanked me and called out to his grandfather who's name I couldn't remember for the life of me.

An old man poked his head around the corner and smiled in a friendly manor at me, now let me tell you something, everything I was looking at was anime but it looked just as real as anything in our world, perfectly 3-D and to be honest it was quite surprising.

I listened as Yugi explained my 'memory loss' and asked his grandfather if I could stay with them to which the old man immediately said yes, this shocked me, such nice people! I felt my face heat up as he addressed me and I quickly began telling him I wouldn't board for free and that I would help around the house and other such things, this made Mr. Muto laugh and Yugi smile, quickly Yugi grabbed my hand again and lead me up the stairs and stopped at a room,

"This is the guest bed-room! You'll be staying here, is there anything you need?"

Ah, now this was awkward, I felt my face heat up again, what the hell I never blushed! Stupid inter-dimensional travel!

"Er well...uhm..."

Yugi smiled encouragingly and I sighed,

"Well I kinda need clothes and well...a name,"

This shocked Yugi, the clothes sure, but a name? What on earth could he call me! A thoughtful expression crossed his face and he tilted his head to the side bringing his finger up to his lip and looking to the side, I had to hold back a giggle, he was just so adorable! Like a little teddy-bear! That's 16 years old and very short for its age.

Yugi started making 'hmm' sounds and this time I couldn't hold back a snort, he looked up at me and blushed when he realised he must have been making a face or something when he thought.

"Well, uh how about you stay here the night and if something comes to mind I'll say it!"

I grinned and did something I always wanted to do when I watched the show, I hugged him.

"Thanks Yugi!"

His eyes widened and he went all quiet, of course I had watched the show and read about him on Wikipedia so I knew he was socially awkward and rather shy, I grinned and walked into the room, dropped onto the bed and fell instantly into an exhausted sleep.

XXX

"hey yug!"

I looked back and heard a loud,

"Jounouchi!"

Beside me, Joey (I will call him Joey because I am used to this name) jogged over to where Yugi and I were waiting and immediately looked at me,

"Who's she?"

Yugi once again told another person about my tragic memory loss and how I was now staying with him and his grandfather and blah blah blah, I didn't really listen until I was startled out of my thoughts by a big fat raindrop splashing onto my nose.

I looked up and saw many raindrops falling to the ground and within second it was raining heavily, another goofy grin appeared on my face, I loved the rain! The smell, the sound, the feel! Yugi quickly pulled out an umbrella and opened it up, holding it above his and Joey's heads, but I ran out and started spinning around, laughing and jumping in puddles.

Joey and Yugi watched me smiling when suddenly something lit up in Yugi's eyes,

"Ame!"

"Ah meh?"

Yugi laughed at my confused expression and nodded,

"For your name Ame, it means rain!"

I pondered it for a second and then smiled I ran over to yugi and glomped the poor kid,

"I love it!"

As Yugi blushed Joey cracked up laughing and we went on like that to Domino high.

XXX

Well at least I knew school was no different in this world, BORING. I was currently half asleep with my head resting in my arms, blocking out the teacher's annoyingly nasally voice and concentrating on the sound the rain was making, this lulled me into a half conscious state and when Joey decided to grab me by the shoulders I screamed.

"OH MY GOD, PENGUINS!"

This earned odd stares from everyone in the room, heck I even confused myself, I then realised it was recess...I poked Joey in the check and stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manor, he snickered and went over to Yugi to play...you guessed it, card games.

"Would you like to join us Ame-chan?"

I looked up, raising an eyebrow at the honorific Yugi used, but he didn't see this because he was smiling with his eyes closed, remind me why do anime characters do that again?

I blinked and walked over, Tea or Anzu was sitting next to Tristan who's name I didn't know in japanese and Yugi and Joey were sitting across from each other.

"I've never played the game before, sorry mate,"

Yugi grinned,

"I'll teach you!"

So it was Yugi spent about an hour teaching me how to play a card game, sad thing is he used complicated explanations that left me extremely confused, so I said the one thing I could,

"What?"

Yugi sweat dropped.

XXX

Over the next few weeks I got quite settled in the new world, I kept up my charade and in the end we decided since I was not said to be missing that I was orphaned and after a legal document was signed I was practically part of the family, a family who are too nice and trusting for their own good, it felt really icky to be lying to such kind people like this but I couldn't tell them the truth, I'd bo thrown into an asylum for sure!

Every day I forced myself to get up early, I am not an early riser and would often be very late for school but being the shy and polite person I am, I made sure I was always ready to go on time. I would often help with the chores and had begun searching for a part time job, bring in a little money, I had asked if I could cook pancakes on Sundays, this was a tradition I used to have at home and it felt nice to have some elements of home here in this strange new world. All in all, I was very home sick, being the kind of person to bottle up my emotions I fought back tears whenever I thought about my friends and family and never complained about anything.

I did my best at the school, pulling in mostly B and B minuses and listened very closely when Yugi explained the ruled of duel monsters to me, lending Joey's deck to mach up against Yugi, always losing because Joey's deck was made up of only monsters, which was unbelievably stupid on his part. Slowly I began creating my own deck, using money I got from jobs to buy a small amount of cards because in a show about cards you need to have cards.

My monsters were mostly dragons, what? I have a soft spot for dragons got a problem? I found I was at the beginning of the series, Mr. Muto actually showed me his blue eyes white dragon card and let me draw a picture of it.

"Ame-chan, you ready for school?"

I heard Yugi knocking on my door and I grinned, I opened the door and nodded, bag slung over my shoulder and we began to walk, now I was bored, these last few weeks were boring so I did something I knew would be fun, tease Yugi.

"So Yugi, Anzu is very pretty isn't she?"

This caught Yugi completely off guard and he began stuttering and a big blush appeared in his cheeks, I laughed out loud and shook my head.

"I serious case of love struck my deer boy,"

I said in a mock professional voice and Yugi shook his head and whined loudly,

"Ame-chan, that's mean!"

I laughed and hugged him, something he had gotten used to since I did it quite often,

"I'm just teasing you Yugi! No need to get all upset, you know I love ya!"

He laughed and we stopped as we heard our names called and the rest of the group joined us, from there on we happily chattered as we went on our happy ways to school.

XXX

Well damn, I looked down at and flinched, he was a mess! Yugi looked panicked and I felt anger boil up inside me as Kaiba ripped up the blue eyes white dragon card.

"Now no one could use it against me!"

"Are you stupid or something? You're rich you could get away with murder! Why didn't you just add it to your collection instead of ripping up a priceless card that means a hell of a lot to the guy!"

I spat at the stupid rich boy, remind me to make him a nickname, an EMBARASSING nickname,

"Pfft, why should I listen to you? You're not even worth my time,"

"And you have a small dick which is why you need three blue eyes white dragons to make up for it!"

At this everybody froze and looked at me there was silence for a few moments before Joey and Tristan began rolling around on the floor howling with laughter, their laughter was contagious and I soon found myself laughing along with them.

So it happened like on the show, Tea drew an odd circle thing on our hands (only difference was I was included this time) and said something about friendship...does anyone actually listen to her speeches? I have nothing against Tea she's just...too friendshipy.

"I'll stay here with Yugi, 3 of you should be able to get Mr. Muto to the ambulance, we can't just leave Yugi fight on his own,"

They nodded and began to support Mr. Muto out of the room and I turned to watch the battle that was about to begin, in the time I had watched the others leave Yugi had made his transformation, he said something to Kaiba and without thinking I said,

"Way to activate puberty Yugi!"

He gave me a 'what the hell?' kind of expression and I felt my cheeks turn red once again, damn I managed to keep the blushes at bay for the past few weeks! I watched on in silence as the battle began.

It's amazing really, how complicated a card game can be, each one was creating strategies as they went along, always careful, always planning, always watching one another's every move. I paid close attention to Yami's facial expressions and I was certain he was close to gathering up the last piece of Exodia I grinned in triumph as he slammed the last piece down.

"You go Much taller, much deeper voiced, much seriouser Yugi!"

I know a lot of words I use don't actually exist but hey, I speak my own damned language! Yami looked at me and I swear a slight smirk of amusement appeared on his face. I continued cheering him on completely ignoring Joey who was shocked at the amazing win. Yami stepped off of the platform thing and began to walk over to us,

"Hey Joey can you go outside for a minute, I need to talk to Yugi,"

"What! No I,"

I growled at him,

"...On second thoughts I'll go outside!"

Joey ran off and I turned to Yami who was now looking at me very seriously, I smiled and held up my hand showing the peace sign but he still looked way to serious for my liking,

"Yes I noticed, you are so not Yugi,"

Yami frowned, the corners of his mouth turning down,

"Jounouchi-kun did not notice,"

"Yeah well I don't think the others will either but I am very perceptive and I'll have you know your secret is safe with me as long as Yugi is okay, I swear if you hurt Yugi you don't even WANT to know what kinda crap I'd put you through!"

Of course I knew Yami Would never do anything to hurt Yugi but he didn't know I knew that now did he? A minute smile pulled at the corner of his mouth and he nodded and with a bright light Yugi was standing before me again.

"Congratulation Yugi, you won!"

"What about grandpa?"

"Let's go,"

So we ran out of the building and Yugi, Joey and I headed for the hospital.

**Yes I realise this probably bored the crap out of you but hey it's just the intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow you guys are amazing! I already have a bunch of reviews and it was only published yesterday and only one chapter! It really makes me want to write more so here I am! Thank you all so much!\**

**I'm just going to call the characters by their English names, mixing them confuses me.**

"No!"

"But Ame-chan, it's the uniform!"

"Yes and it combines two things I refuse to wear pink and a skirt,"

"Aw it's not that bad, all the girls at school wear it!"

"Can I get the guy's uniform, it's even cheaper than this one!"

Here's the setting, Mr. Muto, Yugi and I are in a uniform shop, of course because I'm a new student I have been excused from not having one and because I don't have a sports uniform I got excused from that too, to be honest I don't mind sport problem is I'm clumsy. But I'm getting off topic, want to know what's wrong here? The uniform top is pink and the girls are all required to wear skirts…I can stand dresses but never, NEVER skirts! So now I was arguing with Yugi while Mr. Muto watched and laughed.

"You can't wear the boy's uniform Ame, you'll get in trouble!"

In his panic (which was quite touching really but no skirts for me!) he forgot the honorific, which I personally never used, I mean I'm not Japanese so I'm not used to it to be honest, another weird thing is how I can understand them, to me it just sounds English.

"Well they should get in trouble for being sexist!"

Yugi sighed, he was obviously getting no where with me, I crossed my arm and like a toddler I dropped down to the floor. Childish, Yes, Yugi's reaction? Priceless.

"Come on Ame-chan! Let's just get the uniform and go!"

"I want pants!"

"But that's not the girl uniform!" 

"Why don't you try a skirt and see just how uncomfortable the things really are! Better yet wear one on a windy day!"

Yugi face palmed and shook his head, and that is when he pulled out the big guns…puppy dog eyes. No he did not do it on purpous, actually it was because he really WAS disappointed, I felt a pang of guilt and quickly turned away.

"NO NOT THE PUPPY EYES!"

Oh damn, I shouldn't have said that, because Yugi came around and this time gave me intentional puppy eyes and they were even cuter! I cried out and turned away closing my eyes,

"Must…resist…cuteness!"

By now Yugi was laughing and Mr. Muto was in hysterics, I peeked my eyes open to see, you guessed it, puppy eyes. I gave in tackle hugging Yugi making the poor kid (despite him being older than I) fall over,

"Fine I'll wear the stupid uniform but I'm still complaining to the school for being sexist!"

Yugi laughed and finally we grabbed the uniform that was my size and left. I held it up and made a face, this particular face forced Yugi to hide a smile, I scrunched up my nose and crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at the uniform, it was such a revolting thing.

"I got to say you're the first girl I've met who doesn't like skirts Ame-chan!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head,

"That's because most girls you know probably stay out of the rain just because their hair is going to go frizzy, unlike them I am not afraid to get dirty, seriously I'd rather og naked than wear this thing,"

I smirked and looked over at him and with a completely serious tone and expression asked,

"Can I go naked?"

Yugi's eyes grew double their size and another panicked expression crossed his face, I'm probably bad for the poor guy's health, with my jokes and confident nature and his shy and quiet one I often could get him to react in such ways if I pushed the right buttons.

I laughed,

"Relax, I'm not going to go naked! That's what birthdays are for!"

He started laughing but then noticed my completely serious expression and opened his mouth to ask when I couldn't hold back and burst into loud laughter,

"Oh my god you take things too seriously!"

XXX

"Hey Yugi,"

Yugi looked up from the piece of toast he was eating as I walked down the stairs in my uniform…of course I modified it a bit, I had stockings on underneath the skirt, of all things I was most conscious about my pasty legs. Also I was wearing a jacket on over the stupid pink shirt thing, zipped up so you could see the slightest bit of pink, so the teachers would know I was wearing it. Yugi grinned at me and nodded for me to go on,

"Can you teach me to duel? I kinda didn't get it the last time you told me,"

Yugi tilted his head to the side and a big goofy grin crossed his face, excitement lighting up in his eyes,

"Of course, Grandpa told me you have been buying cards! Can I see what you've gathered so far?"

I grinned and reached into my pocket pulling out my 20 or so cards, not a very big deck but I was very selective with what cards I got, I made sure everything matched up with everything so I would never be put into a completely helpless spot. Yugi took the pitifully small deck from me and looked through.

"Magic cards, trap cards and strong monsters, you're making a pretty good deck,"

Then he stopped and pulled out one particular card, he turned it around to reveal a Kuriboh…I giggled,

"I couldn't resist."

He just laughed in return and went back to looking through,

"Do you like dragons Ame-chan?"

I nodded,

"Loved 'em ever since I was five!"

He nodded and as we headed off to school he began explaining the rules of the game, in simple terms though so I could understand it.

…

I kept glancing out of the corner of my eye at Joey, I know he didn't really pay attention to his school work but he has slept through every damn class today! When the bell for recess went I walked over and grinned evilly, pay back time!

"BOO!"

Joey leapt up and screamed loudly, I cackled evilly while most other people in the class laughed at us, Joey turned and glared at me as I pulled a sandwich out of my bag and chewed it, trying to put on as innocent a look as I could muster. Joey just glared,

"What? Does my self appointed job of alarm clock displease you?"

Tea giggled while Tristan and Yugi laughed, I slung an arm around Joey's shoulder and said seriously,

"If there's anything keeping you from your sleep you can tell me, I'll listen and help you as best I can, unless the reasons you are not sleeping are hazardous to my innocence, then I am quite happy to be ignorant,"

Joey shook his head,

"Naw it's nothing like that, it's just that Yugi's gramps really runs a tough training schedule,"

I smirked, Joey had been coming over a lot to learn duel monsters from Mr. Muto, every now and then I'd watch and laugh as Joey panicked as he was being owned by an old man, of course I probably couldn't beat Mr. Muto either but hey, I'm not stupid enough to verse him.

I giggled quietly remembering Mr. Muto had watched Yugi teaching me how to play, he had asked me questions and because the adorable midget next to me had engraved everything into my skull I had managed to answer a lot of his questions, although I'm still clueless as to the strongest duel monster, I simply replied with 'Exodia' remembering the thing from the show, he had been surprised, so had Yugi because the kid never taught me that. Both took it as a good answer.

Joey glared at me, probably thinking I was giggling at him, I rolled my eyes and gave him a lovely noogie, he laughed and tried to grab my hand before I leapt back and he ended up chasing me around the room. People leapt out of our way as we barreled into random objects, knocking many things over, but of course we were having a ball. Eventually the guy did catch me, quickly scruffing up my hair, when we both got up again everyone started laughing at our hair styles. I laughed and headed out of the class to go find a mirror.

As I walked down the hall towards the bathroom I began to zone out, these characters were so different in real life…so much more three dimensional, so much more…real I never really noticed it before until Yugi tripped and scratched the palms of his hands, I had knelt down and yelled 'are you okay!' to the poor guy's face, he had laughed and said, 'it's just a scratch. But that simple scratch really opened my eyes, I was really here and these anime characters were not characters at all, the were real, living, breathing they could feel hurt they could feel happiness.

In my thoughts I failed to pay attention to where I was going, so I ended up walking into someone, that someone fell back onto their butt and I simply took a step back, remember what I said being more of a masculine build? Yeah, I don't really fall when people walk into me, especially the small males. I looked down and indeed he was not a very muscular guy, actually he was Ryou Bakura and another one of my favorite characters from the show.

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!"

I smiled kindly at him, offering my hand, he looked up at me, a look of surprise at the thought of having a girl walk into him and he being the one to fall. I laughed,

"Yeah, I have a mix of European and Australian in me, it makes for a strong build,"

Ryou smiled and grabbed my hand, I pulled him to his feet and we began to talk, it was very casual conversation, but I was quite enjoying talking to the guy, he was almost as cute as Yugi is! I told him funny stories and jokes, he commented on my memory loss and I quickly stated 'they've been an interesting few weeks,' to which he laughed.

Soon after I got out of the bathroom he was waiting patiently for me, and we walked back to class happily chatting away, he was very shy at first, mainly listening to me but soon he was talking as well and we swapped stories and jokes and we had a ball all the way back to class, I invited him to sit with Yugi's group and he closed up again, though he did not decline, as the conversation went on I kept asking him questions and when I spoke I would often look at him, making sure he was included. He noticed my effort and would smile a thanks at me every now and then and of course the gang welcomed him with open arms, for one thing he was already a class mate and for another they were very nice people.

I admit I was cautious and would check to see if his dark side emerged, to bad his dark side is a damned good actor, so even if he was out I wouldn't be able to tell, then again I doubt his dark side would engage in casual conversation or even bother to come at during school hours unless Ryou was endangered.

The school day went by normally, as the group split up and it just ended up being Yugi and I he reminded me that Joey, Tristan and Tea were visiting that night. I nodded and headed up to the guest bedroom, I still couldn't bring myself to call it 'my' room it was just weird.

I flicked on the stereo and a song that I really like came on, I found the music here was the same as in my normal world and I began to sing along, when I sang along everyone just thought I was good at memorizing lyrics.

"Oh yeah! Roaming around at the speed of sound, got places to go gotta follow my rainbow!

Can't stick around have to keep movin' on, guess what lies ahead only one way to find out!

Must keep on moving ahead, no time for guessing follow my plan instead!"

There was a knock on the door and I immediately shut up, quickly pulling my casual black shirt on and opening the door, Yugi was there with Joey, Tea and Tristan all of them smiling broadly. I grinned and came out, we all jogged to the lounge and switched on the T.V to some card dueling channel, I'll be honest with you, I have no interest in cards, I was learning because I had to, but I guess it really was fun when it was played with people you like.

"I'll go get us some snacks,"

I passed Mr. Muto who was getting drinks, then it struck, this was the episode where Yugi got invited to the tournament, I made a face, what if all this was actually shown? Oh god that would be terrible.

I quickly got an assortment of treats and walked back into the room just in time to see Yugi opening the box, inside were…pink, gloves and all those other things the contestants got.

"Yugi you're not going to wear those things are you?"

Yugi looked up and me and then looked at the gloves and then he started laughing loudly, gaining confused looks from every one else, when he finally settled down he shook his head,

"Well yes, I probably will, why do you hate pink so much Ame-chan?"

I grinned,

"In the sunset or on flowers it's pretty but on clothing it's terrible!"

I set down the treats and grabbed a chocolate biscuit, pulling it apart and licking the creamy filling as I listened to the others discuss the tournament.

XXX

I had to get on the ship somehow now didn't I? I actually couldn't find Tristan or Tea so I snuck in on my own and now I was wedged between two boxes. I sucked my gut in and pushed my boobs against my chest with my hands, I slowly slid out and let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

I looked around and realized we were already sailing away from the shore, I grinned, success! I leaned back and closed my eyes, I don't know how long I stayed like that, with my eyes closed, smiling peacefully as the wind played with my hair and brushed softly against my face. There's something relaxing about wind and water, the ocean mixes them both with a pinch of mystery, it makes quite a good mix.

I stayed so long that I didn't actually end up moving until I heard a call of 'JOEY!' from a very familiar, panic stricken voice I darted to where the sound came from and tried to slide to a halt, slipped in some water and fell off the side into the water…curse my luck.

Now this was not a good thing, I was a terrible swimmer, I could barely keep afloat in a freaking pool! Let alone the ocean and when Yugi realized who it was who had tried to rush to the rescue but had just made it a bigger rescue his eyes widened and he called out to me. I saw Joey sinking and felt helpless, I couldn't do anything! I was struggling to fight the current myself!

I went under as a wave crashed against my head and resurfaced hacking and coughing, it tasted absolutely awful, I heard a splash as Yugi jumped into the water and he swam over to Joey, I was still managing to stay above the water, kind of, but Joey had gone down, he did the logical thing.

In my struggles I noticed a card float by…okay some god has a really twisted sense of humor, I grabbed it and kept trying to stay afloat but my arms were beginning to feel like lead. I continued thrashing around and then like an idiot it hit me…float. I sucked in a breath and leaned back, it was rough floating but it worked, well mum thank you for drumming that into me, you just saved my life.

I felt something grip me and I flinched and began flailing again, oh god tell me it isn't a shark, or a whale or a sea serpent!

"Ame-chan it's just me!"

I replied by coughing up water and did my best to paddle as Yugi began dragging me to the rope. Who ever said being clumsy can't kill you was dead wrong. When we got to the ladder I made sure Yugi let me go and went first, he tried to pull me up after him but it's not like the guy's tank or anything, I'd like to see him drag me up, although he did drag Joey up, either way.

"But Ame you're going to get hurt if I go first!"

"Get your ass up there Yugi," I coughed, "before I kick it up there, I'm not moving until you go,"

Yugi looked at me in concern and grabbed onto the ladder and began climbing, I waited until he was about half way and started climbing myself, I paused in the middle to cough up more water and catch my breath. When I did he stopped climbing and looked down at me, waiting, not moving until I was climbing again. When we finally were pulled up Joey was starting to come to and Yugi was breathing heavily, I leaned against the side of the boat and sighed, this was not a good start.

XXX

I groaned as I felt the light go through my eyelids, I coughed and sniffed, finding I couldn't smell…a cold…great. I pushed myself up and stood slowly, heading to the bathrooms and changing. I looked in my reflection to see puffy red eyes from the salt water and I looked pale and sick. When I returned most people were awake, I looked around and jumped when I heard a voice behind me,

"You don't look very well Ame-chan,"

I smiled at him, this probably made me look worse but to be honest I've never been one to complain to people, I have problems with opening up and admitting that I need help, I like to fight my own battles and I lied again,

"Nah salt water always does this to me, that's why I don't go to the beach during the school week,"

Being the gullible little cutie he nodded,

"Well that's a relief!"

I grinned and hugged him tightly,

"Thanks you saved my life,"

I admit it was weird hugging Yugi, I won't ever say otherwise, I'll say this now and will probably say it again, the guy is short I'm sorry but it's true, I have to bend down to hug the guy and make sure I hug him from an angle or else there's a risk of the poor guy getting squashed by…two particular parts around the chest area.

I mean short is useful but sometimes it's a damned pain. I can only imagine its worse for the person who actually is short. Yugi returned the hug for once, yeah I've noticed he doesn't mind it when I hug him anymore but he still doesn't hug back. It surprised me really.

"You're my friend, of course I did!"

I grinned down him and then frowned, changing the subject,

"Are you ever going to grow taller?"

His face went red and I felt bad, I laughed and began apologizing,

"After all it isn't your fault you're grandfather put bricks on your head when you were growing up,"

"Hey!"

"Oh sorry, are you actually a hobbit?"

"Huh?"

I raised my finger to my mouth thoughtfully,

"Or maybe a garden gnome,"

Yugi shot me an annoyed look, and I started laughing resting my arm on his head,

"Well you make a good arm rest, OH WAIT I GOT IT! You're a star fish!"

He shot me an 'are you crazy?' kind of look, I don't think he realizes I was referring to his hair. Just for the hell of it I stepped in front of him and leant down to his height, he gave me a confused expression, I planted a big kiss on his cheek and ran away calling,

"Kiss tiggy, you should chase after Tea!"

I swear the guy's whole face went red I laughed out loud, I was going to get him and Tea together eventually, it was now on my to do list, another thing on my to-do list, save the Phaero. I stepped out side and saw an island in the distance, I smiled, I was ready. I got out my now good sized deck and nodded. I was ready.

**That's chapter two! I realize it's kind of slow right now but trust me! It'll go faster soon! Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the most updating I've done in ages, I suppose it's because I have nothing better to do to keep me from it atm. Thanks for reading!**

You know how people often zone out? Well I was doing that right now, actually it's a bad habit of mine. I was thinking, mainly about what was ahead, I hadn't seen the first episodes in a while, could I trust my memory in situations?

"OUCH!"

I groaned and rubbed my forehead and glared at the tree I had run into, no one really paid attention to me how ever because standing in front of us was…Weevil, one of the worst characters on the show in my opinion. I realize some people like him but he really annoys me, and he threw Exodia into the ocean! Although it is also Yugi's fault for that and I just wanted an excuse, in the end I'm not sure why I don't like him I just…don't.

Everyone took of running and I cursed, I had zoned out again, so I was left a bit behind them, when I got out Weevil and Yugi were about to verse, I watched as extra blonde appeared in Yugi's hair, his eyes become far more serious looking and a considerable amount was added to his height. I grinned, ah Yami one of my all time favorites!

"Wow he has girly legs,"

I hadn't meant to say it out loud, to be honest I only just noticed, as everyone looked at me for an explanation I started laughing,

"Just thinking out loud."

The group nodded and turned back to the match, of course Weevil brought forth a bug, why the hell does he like bugs so much? I have nothing against bugs but they don't compare to the grace of the horse, the majesty of the dragon or…okay I just don't really like bugs.

I never noticed how quiet the group was during duels, they only cheered when the poor guy was in trouble, so to cure my boredom and offer extra support I made up my own chant,

"S-E-X-Y L-E-G-S what does that spell? Sexy legs! Come on you can do it sexy legs just throw down those cards and squash those bugs!"

Okay not exactly inspiring but hey, I found it amusing. Yami ignored me and everyone else looked at me as if I was insane, I found myself quieted by their looks, embarrassed, but a goofy grin appeared on my face and I went on,

"Two, four, six, eight who do we appreciate, Yugi!"

I had to force myself not to say Yami, because he knew he wasn't Yugi, I knew he wasn;t Yugi but the others hadn't really picked up on it yet, at least I don't think they have, after Yami and my conversation he probably knew I was saying 'Yugi' on purpose as well, I hope he realizes I'm not just doing it because Yugi's my friend, I want to be friend with the Pharaoh too!

How many people can say, Oh hey I'm buddies with a Pharaoh! Not many and he seems like a cool guy who could provide food for thought also he's one of my favorite characters, which is so not why I want to meet him properly, cough.

"Oh shits going down now!"

I cried as the knight rammed his…spear…thing into the cacoon. I then stayed quiet knowing Yami needed to think at this point, I grinned when he pulled out a card and began messing with the surroundings to screw with the bug's attack and defense points. Weevil didn't see through his plan and…he laughed. Idiot, villains and rivals always seem to laugh when they win, I mean come on the hells so funny? It's not like some guy just face planted into a cream pie, it's not like Yami just randomly got a skirt and started doing the can-can! What the hell is so funny!

"Yami, did you just pull a face at him or something? Because I haven't seen anything funny,"

Yami looked at me in surprise and I clamped my hand over my mouth, luckily no one seemed to notice my slip up except for Weevil who glared at Yugi suspiciously.

"Woops, I forgot you hated that nickname, sorry Yugi!"

Weevil being the idiot I mean BRANIAC he is simply believed that excuse and went on, but Yami shot me a warning look and I gave him what I hopped was an apologetic one. He drew a card and placed it on the board and with that the weird ass caterpillar, moth thing was brought down. Just to let you know, no I don't memorize the cards, I don't play the game remember? I don't see a point I'll be amazed if I can remember half the cards in my newly assembled deck.

As Yami stepped down from the platform and said some stuff to Weevil ,of which I was too far away to hear, I skipped over and slammed into Yugi's side with a hug.

"Congratulations sexy legs you won! Aren't you just an intelligent little bugger?"

I giggled at my own pun, 'bugger' get it? Haha, shut up it's funny! Yami looked at me from the corner of his eyes and I gave him a peace sign, before the others got close enough his eyes narrowed,

"Be careful what you call me,"

I grinned,

"So sexy legs is a bad thing,"

"I don't even know how you came up with that…"

I laughed at that and told him exactly how that name made sense, I think I just made him self conscious of his legs, because he looked down at them a few times. So Here it is the fight with Mai valentine and Yugi is back out! To show him how much I love him I poked him in the forehead and cried,

"Hobbit man is back!"

Yugi gave me a confused look and I picked him up, no I did not bend down and hug him as usual, he stopped reacting to that, I picked him up and spun in circles and put him back down, now THAT got a reaction, I started laughing as he began stuttering, I grabbed his arm and dragged him the rest of the way to the others, I don't know why but all of a sudden I'm hyper and happy!

To be honest I'm a very shy person, I am very silent around new people, keep a lot of secrets from friends, nothing serious of course but if I trip and get hurt I always pretend nothing's wrong. I hug my friends but it's always brief and NEVER have I picked up a friend when hugging them. This kind of behavior actually made me scared…of me? No of how open I was being, I'm a very mistrustful person and here I am just hugging the life out of people I barely know! I quieted down after these thoughts and didn't get any other urges to hug anyone.

When the match between Joey and Mai started I didn't cheer him on and looked down frowning, of course after being around Yugi for so long he looked up and managed to catch something was up,

"Are you okay Ame-chan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah fine! Just can't come up with a chant that suits Joey you know?"

At this Yugi grinned and tried to help me come up with one, in the end it became,

"J-O-E-Y hell he got an alibi! J-O-E-Y sex on legs yeah he's our guy!"

I was surprised when Yugi actually joined in, after the third of fourth time yelling it out, in turn Tea laughed and joined in and so did Tristan, Joey was laughing as he dueled. I then sensed the moment he'd see through Mai's plan so I hushed everyone, they looked at me curiously and noticing I was staring at Joey they did too, he sniffed and caught sent of the perfume, I grinned as he called Mai out.

"Oh I get what you're doing now!"

I pumped my fist in the air and started chanting again after Joey explained what she was doing as anime characters do, everyone jogged over to him and began clapping him on the back and congratulating him, I smiled and looked off to the side, my eyes widening slightly when I saw Ryou in the bushes…he quickly ducked back after realizing I saw him. No one was paying attention to me so I gave a careless wave and walked on.

All these duels were starting to bore me, really, just duel after duel after duel, I mean sure important part of the story but can we go to a part where there AREN'T SO MANY CHILDREN'S CARD GAMES! As a matter of fact if all these guys and girls are teenagers why on earth are they playing non-gambling card games? Maybe it's just because I'm from a world of drugs and alcohol where people put down those who play card games past the age of ten, I'm not saying I don't enjoy the cards and if you enjoy it I'm happy for you but really…this isn't needed, all of these card games in a row, so annoying!

As well as this between episodes even MORE people challenge us! It's like, I ca take card games but there's just too many at once! Well enough of my rambling, the group is waiting for me.

XXX

Remember what I said about an annoying overdose of card games? I just got challenged to one, I glared in annoyance at the guy and was about to decline when Yugi answered for me,

"Well of course you will Ame-chan, this will be your first proper duel, I've never actually seen you play before!"

Thanks Yugi…thanks. I made a face and stepped up to the platform, I closed my eyes, I was suddenly extremely tired, I'd noticed these random waves of tiredness after the whole incident with falling off of the side of the boat. I frowned and put my cars in their place, drew five cards and waited for him to make his move. He sent out some weird zebra…unicorn thing and I blinked, okay? I drew a card and looked down at my hand, 3 monsters, one trap and two magic cards, that's not so bad I suppose. I placed the trap down and put the weaker of the two serpentine monsters down, then used a magic card to pimp it up. I attacked and took about a hundred of his life points, I heard Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan cheering loudly.

He frowned and drew a card, he grinned and placed down a kind rex, what the hell are they common? I know Raptor has one, maybe I should get one, they seem alright. He didn't bother with magic cards though, he just made it attack, this activated my trap and his whole hand was sent to the grave yard.

I drew a card and frowned, one monster and three magic cards. I placed the monster in deffence mode and ended my turn. He grinned and sent out two monsters, I have no idea what they were, one was a weird scorpion looking thing and the other…you know I can't even describe that thing, I'll just use the word, demented.

I drew a card and frowned, I now only had magic cards, talk about the luck of the draw. It went on like that, he just kept pulling out more and more monsters, I mostly got my traps and magic with a monster thrown in here and there, what the hell! I made sure I had more monsters than traps or magic why was I getting such pitiful luck!

The scores were now, me 750, him 1000, I drew another card and finally I had some luck, it was one of my stronger fighters and I had been saving a magic card. I grinned and put them both down, the dragon was a casual green color and when I placed the magic card down it's defense stats went up something ridiculous, and it also added slightly to it's attack, I grinned and made it attack.

Me: 750

Him: 600

He drew another monster card and I made a sound of annoyance, I bet his deck was just like Joey's, all monsters no magic or traps. It was a sad duel really, two amateurs facing off, not very exciting, still the group cheered me on, but I now noticed Yami was out.

I saw him say something to the others and I just managed to read his lips,

'The heart of the cards isn't with her,'

Oh what a load of…I didn't continue that. With my now pimped up monster I drew another card, another monster, I grinned and sent out the snake like creature and used a magic card to up its attack. One defender, one attacker and a trap card in defense mode. I was quite happy with that. So with this combination I beat down everything else he sent at me and won.

Me: 700

Him: 0

I got down from the platform and couldn't help feeling proud of myself, I had chosen a good deck, despite all of my monsters seemed to hide at the bottom until the end. I looked up and was surprised to find Yami standing before me. His eyes were narrowed,

"You don't believe in your deck,"

A raised an eyebrow,

"Sweet heart the cards don't move themselves around, they're just cards and illusions, trust me if I cut these things in half you will find no heart, I would rather not cut them up though, I've grown attached to my monsters."

Yami turned and I noticed the others weren't coming closer, just watching, my opponent had run away, probably from embarrassment…I hate to admit it but if I lost I probably would have had an urge to that too.

"How do you know so much? You call me 'Yami' and realize who I'm not, you make everyone be quiet in crucial parts in duels, you seem bored when you should be tense, _how do you know so much?"_

I blinked, now I knew what was going on, he had probably asked the others for privacy, I closed my eyes and prepared myself. I had to lie, I really didn't want to, I hate lying, it leaves an odd feeling in my mouth and makes me feel guilty for a while afterwards, but here the truth was dangerous.

"I know many things, mainly it's just because I'm perceptive. I cheer for my friends but as I do I play extreme attention to their facial expressions when they draw their cards and I knew Joey had figured out Mai's strategy when his face showed realization,"

"Why didn't you tell him what she was doing?"

"Because I value independence, I knew he would figure it out eventually because Joey may do many stupid things but he isn't stupid, I stopped cheering and was silent for your own duel because I noticed that smug smirk tugging at the corner of your lips the entire time. I will only ever fail to predict when someone manages a complete poker face,"

He frowned, something in his eyes believed me and…something in his eyes didn't, he simply nodded curtly and went to turn back,

"Yami,"

He looked over at me,

"Is something wrong?"

His eyes went slightly wider and he stared at me with a look of curiosity, I felt sorry for the guy to be honest, I didn't know what it was like to lose your memory and not know your purpose, I didn't know what it was like to have to hide away like he did but I could imagine. I smiled as kindly as I could,

"It's unhealthy to suffer in silence, I can see confusion and mistrust in your eyes, if you ever need a friend, just know I know you're not Yugi and I will not treat you as if you are him, but I offer my friendship, it's not much but it's something,"

I held out my hand and he stared at it for a while, he simply blinked and frowned,

"Perhaps for now we shall stick to allies, I see no hatred or bad intention in you, but still…you are a…suspicious character,"

With that he turned and walked away, I stared after him, slightly hurt that he wouldn't trust me, but in his situation I wouldn't trust me either. I frowned, I had lied, I had looked him directly in the eye and lied, I felt that if I looked away he would see through it, I was lying more and more recently. I told Yugi I was okay when I had trouble breathing ever since the boat, I told Yami I was perceptive when I really am not, I told everyone I had no memory of my past when to me it was clear as day. I felt that familiar feeling enter my mouth and the guilt enter my mind, I tried to push it back. The lying was necessary I repeated to myself in my head, it was necessary.

XXX

That night as we all sat by the camp fire, I was quiet, I kept my eyes on the bushed I had purposely sat in front of I didn't know if tonight would be the night, forests had many bushes. Then it started rustling and I knew he was about to arrive.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, and no not 'omg awesome!' I mean those reviews are cool and all but I don't look for reviews for compliments I look for ones that will help me with my grammar, spelling and story telling. Thanks and bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for sticking by me, I'm going to update my stories and stop putting any more up, I need to focus on finishing and stop getting side tracked. **

Okay so here's the scenario, it's dark and I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM. Don't panic...wait, I can see again, the odd floating feeling has gone away and...I'M A FREAKING COSPLAYER.

"Oh come on, I don't mind cosplay but this is ridiculous!"

Remember what I said about liking dragon cards? Yeah well in this shadow duel it backfires a bit, because since my favourite card isn't in Yugi's deck Bakura chose the next best thing, a dragon card, I now had a tail, horns, wings and oddly coloured skin...great.

I looked around and saw Joey as the flame swordsman, Tristan as I can't remember the card's name...huh no Yugi, I must have been in the useless hand, Yami must've played me before Joey attacked Bakura's trap card.

"Ame your soul is trapped in a card, I need your help to win this duel and keep our friends from the grave yard, I just placed you down, you need to attack,"

I blinked,

"Uh yeah sure, but will it burn my tongue, I mean this card's attack is like a fire breath type thing yeah? Or do I just throw something at him? Seriously I'm clueless here,"

"Let the card guide you,"

I didn't reply, I still don't believe in the whole 'heart of the cards' crap he seems to force feed to everyone, I just nodded and decided to try it anyway, if anyone knows what they're doing, it's Yami when he's duelling. I ran forward and waited expecting something to happen, I felt a heat in my hands and quickly held them up in front of me, flames bursting forth, it hit the card and Yami cursed as he was forced to send his hand to the graveyard.

"Luckily none of our friends were in that hand,"

I nodded, there would be soon, I watched his expression as he pulled out the dark magician, shock, confusion, but barely shown, he had a decent poker face but emotion still leaked, I made a mental note to perfect my own poker face.

"I summon the dark magician!"

A poof of smoke and Yugi appeared, I grinned at my little Hobbit buddy and he looked around, they then began to talk about Yami, finally I can call him Yami without drawing suspicion, I decided to stay quiet for now though, this duel could cost us all our lives and my comments weren't needed here.

"We should win the duel before we draw Tea's card! It's a shame Ame is already out,"

I glared at him, what he thinks I can't fend for myself? Is it because he thinks I'm weak or is it because I'm a girl?

"I can fend for myself better than you can Joey and don't forget that,"

I'd like to see him get pulled into his favourite show and keep secrets from the characters all the while keeping a cool head, I bet he couldn't do it.

"Jeez sorry Ame,"

"It's okay, I'm just a bit touchy and prideful about my independence,"

He nodded, Yugi mumbled an agreement to Joey's statement about Tea and the duel once again commenced, this time Yugi attacked and activated another trap, Yami put his hand in the grave yard, I flinched when Bakura used the ghost...hand...attack...thing on Yami, poor guy that must've hurt, children's card games are dangerous!

"Are you okay big Yugi!"

At the same time as Joey I cried out,

"Are you okay!"

"Yes but one more attack like that and we'll lose this duel,"

I frowned, the dialog was off, but then again I have the memory of a goldfish so perhaps I'm sketchy about what he says, I've only seen the series once, I only just started watching it again when I somehow ended up here. It was then that Yami played Tea, I tried to hold back a snicker as they all stood around her, so naive and innocent, just your typical teenage girl, oh if only I could be like that again, but I never actually had that, a girl who has an extreme fascination in martial arts, extreme sports, hates make up, refuses to wear pink and has never had a boyfriend in her life despite being asked out a few times isn't what I'd call a typical teenage girl. Believe it or not I was starting to warm up to Tea.

The guys began to explain the situation to her, I grinned when Yugi said,

"Unless we're all crazy,"

I snickered loudly,

"My imaginary friend agrees with Yugi on this, you guys are crazy,"

Laughter followed and I smiled, glad to lighten the mood a little bit,

"Hmm...think of it this way Tea there are two Yugis..."

"YAY!"

Joey ignored me but Yugi shot me a grin,

"The cool one up there and the puny one down here,"

Yugi anime fell,

"That's not how it works!"

"Uh yug..."

"I'll show you who's puny around here!"

I called out for Yugi to stop, that he was being a total idiot,

"If you die I'm going to cry, DO YOU WANT ME TO CRY!"

He paid no attention to me and attacked, I flinched as the attack backfired,

"Heh you cannot attack this card without a shocking after affect, something your little Yugi won't forget any time soon!"

Everyone was panicking when loud, slow, unenthusiastic clapping filled the air,

"Bravo Bakura, bravo, an incredible pun,"

This guy was annoying me, cool character or not he was just going to happily throw our souls away, I realise it's what bad guys do but this was aggravating and it brought a thrill of pleasure to see his icy glare, directed at me. Yami played his card face down, what did he play again? I can't remember...

"You fool I can see her perfectly, I will now play my man eater bug!"

"Man eater bug? I'm glad I'm a girl,"

"Yeah well I'm probably counted as a man, goodbye Tea,"

I bit out, sure everything is going to be okay, I shouldn;t be worrying, but my heart was beating so fast in my chest right now it hurt, it hurt a lot, it felt as though my heart was beating too fast, my lungs were pressing against my rib cage, but I breathed in and out, deep, slow breaths, I've always been good at hiding my true emotions, a lot of people say it isn't healthy but it's a habbit I just can't break.

I shuddered as Joey decided to sacrifice himself, no I didn't want that to happen, even if he was revived.

"Joey let me go! I have no worth as a duel monster,"

He was running, I bolted and shoved him down, the man eater bug rose from the card, I didn;t leap on as Joey had I began firing flame blasts at it, to no affect.

"Yami activate the trap!"

He was hesitant, it was very touching to know despite completely disappointing me before he did consider me half important. He played the card and a bright light enveloped me and the monster, I said nothing, I didn't scream, I trusted Yami to bring me back, and if he didn't it wouldn't matter, as long as he won the duel, I won't say I'm not scared of death or pain, I'm terrified, but this was the right thing to do, I didn't know if I'd be revived, Tea had no reason to cry over me, sure we had a sleep over once and it was all giggles and movies but...wow I have no self esteem.

Everything went dark and when I opened my eyes I was in a grave yard, I looked up knowing who was coming, the reaper of cards, I freaked out and started running, because I'm a coward.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

I pumped my legs to go faster, breathing heavily, I then tripped on a rock...yeah, go me and my epic escape, I felt my face hit the ground but instead of feeling a scythe in my back I heard voices.

"Ame (chan)!"

I looked up and saw everyone there, I grinned and felt a tear slip from my eye, oh god this is embarrassing, a look of concern crossed Yugi's face,

"Are you okay Ame-chan?"

"Just incredibly happy I'm not dead,"

It was smiled all around, then I realised, for this to happen Tea must've cried, I couldn't stop myself, I leapt up and hugged her, oh she is so one of my best friends ever now, I will even listen to her friendship speeches! Okay I'm not going that far but considering it is a compliment to her.

"Why do you waste your turns reviving these pathetic mortals?"

"My friends are not pathetic,"

Aw, I'm touched, Yami considers me a friend! I gave him what was probably the goofiest, most fan girly grin I've ever given someone, I'm so glad he didn't notice. Then Bakura pulled out the big gun, the changing point of this duel, the change of heart.

"Leave the young one out of this!"

Okay why couldn't 4kids have made the characters say different things? I couldn't help letting out a snort, sure puzzle 3000 years but come on! He's technically 15! He sounds like an old man when he speaks like that! Everyone looked at me because I was making odd coughing and squeaking noises as I tried to hold in my laughter, Yugi knew me well enough by now to know what I was laughing at.

"Bakura!"

My eyes widened, he then took over one of his own cards, I shook my head at him, so noble, so cute, so unbelievably reckless and yet generous, it would save us all. My knowledge of the future was correct, the puzzle began to glow and I smirked as Yami swapped Ryou and Bakura's places.

"Dark magic attack!"

It was over, I felt something tug at me, pulling me away and I lost consciousness.

XXX

"Ugh I just dreamed Bakura went totally mantal!"

"Same her,"

"Did you sleep well guys?"

"Bakura!"

"SHEEPY!"

I leapt to my feet and tackle hugged the adorable Hikari or host or whatever you call what he and Yugi are. I turned around to see Joey and Tristan hugging, is that a pairing? Haha I have nothing against gays but I really dislike yaoi, but whatever floats your boat, tickles your pickle, that kind of thing.

"Hands off,"

"You grabbed me,"

"Face it you're both gay,"

They immediately leapt away from each other and fell the ground, we all cracked up laughing and Tea began to frown,

"I dreamed that we were dressed as duel monsters and there were two Yugis,"

"I know I didn't dream it,"

I mumbled this under my breath so I wouldn't be heard but I was close to the two hosts who both looked at me and I blinked and mentally slapped myself, nice going there Ame! We heard a scream and we began running towards it, Mai of course, I ran close to Bakura and said softly,

"Thankyou,"

He looked at me with a slightly surprised expression but he nodded and we continued running.

XXX

Turns out Mai was yelling at the fact she just lost a children's card game, because this is very distressing apparently. I frowned as Joey tried to rush forward and attack the guy,

"No Joey the only way to deal with bullies is to stand up to them!"

"Like by punching them in the face? I mean I could do that,"

Yugi looked at me, he was now Yami and I smiled,

"No, Bullies don;t respond to violence,"

"Actually they do, if you break their nose they leave you alone, trust me I've tried and that bloke never bugged me again,"

I grinned, Yami's eyes widened and Joey cried out,

"Someone bullied you Ame? Oh let me at 'em!"

I laughed,

"Don't worry Joey, I can take down people twice my size if I want to,"

Okay maybe that isn't true but I'm fairly sure I told my readers that I do boxing, not professional I just train with a punching bag and my dad gives me tips because he boxes, I'm also a beginner in Karate and I won't boast but I'm not that bad at it, also it's true I broke a guys nose who was harassing my friends and I, let me tell you dear readers I got in a hell of a lot of trouble but the guy never bothered us again.

Then I brought up another thing,

"Wait why would anyone EVER bully Yugi? He's like the nicest guy ever!"

Joey shifted uncomfortably and I then regretted stating that, I totally forgot that Joey and Tristan bullied the person who is now their best friend, but Yami looked back at me and gave me a thankful smile at the compliment.

"It's time to duel!"

Yami cried out as soon as he looked at that guy who's name I hadn't bothered to remember, I mean who does memorise the names of minor characters, I can assure you I don't.

"You better give up now because as soon as I'm done with you'll be out of a job!"

"I've made heaps of money, the true pleasure in my job is making the weak little duelists like you squirm!"

"You cannot defeat me, I have the heart of the cards,"

"AKA dumb luck and unnatural intelligence levels!"

I called out, Yami glanced at me and I swear I saw a slight amount of disappointment on his face, obviously he was spewing that he hadn't yet got me to 'believe in my cards' as he would put it.

"I bet all my star chips against you!"

Then the flames came forth,

"Yugi!"

We all screeched at the same time, eyes wide, I shivered, I knew he came out of it okay but this was horrible, watching someone who you had become friends with disappear in a whirl wind of fire. But when the fire dispersed Yami was standing there, confident as ever, I wouldn't be, I'd be ready to take his head off, either that or crying from fear and screaming for him to let me go...hmm what would I do? Probably a mix of both, be scared and scream for him to let me go and when he let me go I'd run over and kick him in the balls.

The guy then shoved his dark...castle thiny magigy on the field and began ranting about how it was the best card and blah blah blah, I zoned out, who wants to listen to some ugly guy talk about a card? I zoned back in just as Tristan said,

"Anybody got a flash light?"

I snickered, ah Tristan and Joey are two super cool guys, they're the kind of guys I'd hang out with even if I didn't know who they were and a bunch of random crap about them. I saw Yami wavering and quickly began to offer my support,

"Yugi you are the smartest guy I know, you can figure this out even if I couldn't in a billion years! I swear if you lose this duel I will call you hobbit man and sexy legs for the rest of your life! I'm going to call you that anyway but if you lose I'LL DO IT MORE OFTEN!"

I don't think what I said helped at all but I know about this show, friendship seems to give these guys a boost, no I'm not going to make a speech, that's Tea's thing, NOT MINE. A small twitch at the corner of Yami's mouth showed me he understood I knew it was really him up there and that I was offering them both support and he was thankful, at least I think that's what it meant, actually did his mouth even twitch or did I day dream it? I'm probably becoming too hopeful.

Another jet of flame that Yami barely dodged, I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face, if you added a sweat drop or anime lines to that face you'd have the perfect picture, he looked so annoyed right now! Ahem, childish humour rant over. I grinned as Yami played 'the swords of revealing light' card, at least I remembered that one. It was over, this duel was clearly going in Yami's direction, and as the man activated his fire traps I grinned. I completely forgot about the guy's defence chaos card thing, which reminded me of Sonic the hedgehog's 'chaos emeralds.'

I smiled when Bakura told Mai she was wrong about Yugi, it was true, he was stronger than they thought, he was a main character and main characters never lose until the end of the series. I watched as Yami kept his cool and confidence, damn he's not bad in the looks department, too bad he has girly legs and he's an anime guy, which is an immediate 'no.'

Wait if I'm stuck here my whole life I'll never get a boyfriend, I mean I'm planning to get a fun, high paying job and party hard on week ends then when I'm like 30 or 40 something settle down...eh who needs a boyfriend? Oh I'm off track again, gosh these guys need to shut up I mean jeez! I grinned as the guy's castle crushed his monsters, I could never keep up with the strategies, it's why I'm such a bad duellist. I shrieked as the flames enveloped Yami but like in the show the puzzle offered protection and he came down, walking straight to Mai and holding out the chips...wait how the hell did he get them? He just like mind crushed the dude...okay I won't question it, it makes as much sense as his hair does.

I smiled as Joey gave his own little speech to Mai, it was sweet really, the problem is she's like four years older than he is. We began to walk away,

"Ah I'm such a sweet guy,"

"Yeah when you're not being a pain,"

"Which is all the time,"

"Ah my adoring fans,"

"You keep thinking that Joey, you keep thinking that,"

We all started laughing when we heard Mai called Yugi's name,

"Yugi...I owe you big time and when we finally meet in a duel there won't be any tricks,"

Yami smiled and agreed to Mai's proposal, I sighed and walked over to her, reaching into my pocket to hand her something, then I felt something and pulled it out,

"Oh hey I did have a flash light Tristan!"

Tristan and Joey both burst out laughing while Tea giggled a little and Yami raised an eyebrow at me,

"Sorry sexy legs I would've tossed it to ya had I known,"

"That would not have been a fair move,"

"Do I look like the kind of person who plays fair to you?"

"Hmm, perhaps you need to learn as Mai just did,"

"Hey he didn't play fair, he had freaking fire blasters how is that fair? Anyway here Mai,"

I grinned and handed her a bracelet, it wasn't much but I had made it myself, it was different coloured strings woven together, she took it and I smiled at her,

"The guys aren't the only one's offering a friend,"

I then jogged back to the group and we kept walking, I looked over my shoulder and saw Mai putting on the bracelet, I smiled and then did something I had wanted to do the whole duel, I hugged Yami tightly,

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, I was so damned sure you'd be burned to a crisp by that guy! Seriously if I lost you I'd cry, do you want me to cry!"

Yami looked at me with a 'here she goes again' kind of look and said,

"No, I wouldn't want you to cry,"

"Well just for looking at me like I'm an idiot just for caring about you I'm not talking to you!"

I crossed my arms and marched forward, I then tripped over a rock and was going to face plant if Yami didn't catch me before I hit the ground, he helped me stand again and I laughed,

"I'm still not talking to you! You think you can control rocks and make them trip me just to get on my good side again? No you cannot get back on good terms with me so easily!"

It went on like that, we all joked around with each other until we found a place and decided to stop for the rest of the night, I laid down in my own sleeping bag and frowned, I stayed like that for a long time, as everyone else dropped off to sleep I lay awake, searching my mind to try and figure out what was bothering me.

I felt tears trickle down my face and then I knew, I was searching my mind for something I couldn;t remember...my true name, I hadn't used it in months and I could barely remember it, you know how you see someone and you think, damn I know this person's name it's on the tip of my tongue! But it won't come? It was like that, it hurt a lot to know there was a high chance of me never seeing my friends or family again. Now before you think 'what a wimp she's living every fan's dream!' just think about it and think about it hard. Sure I'm in my favourite anime but it's not like I can just get their autographs and go home to my parents waving the paper around saying 'check me out, I got such and such autographs!' No it wasn't like that, I was stuck here, I was in danger here I could die here! My friends were gone, my family was gone, like every other teenager I wished they'd just go away sometimes but I really and truly loved them and would never want to be as separate from them as I was now.

The truth be told, even though I was hanging out with Yugi's gang...I was all alone, I couldn't lean on anyone's shoulders for support and if I did I'd have to lie, lie and say something else is bugging me so my crying would just be thought of as weak and pathetic, I had no place to turn, nowhere to lean on except for myself. I needed to survive, be smarter and more cautious, I needed to watch my own movement and hide my feeling from the world, it was the only way to survive here, most importantly I needed to learn how to duel.

But right now I decided I would cry, I would cry to my heart's content, cry myself to sleep, for it would be the last time I let myself cry and as I let the tears slip silently from my eyes I heard a noise,

"Are you crying Ame?"

Now there were only two people sleeping on the side where you could see my face, Bakura and Yugi, Yugi was fast asleep and as I looked up I saw Bakura, I quickly wiped my eyes and said,

"Just a bad dream,"

He frowned at me in concern,

"Please don't lie to me Ame, what's wrong?"

He came and sat beside me, I shuddered, this was terrible, my last tears were being witnessed, oh I'm such a pathetic little thing, oh well who wouldn't cry in my situation, so I decided to change my story, for Bakura's sake.

"Well you know about my memory loss yes?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I was thinking, did I have friends, did I have family? Or was I alone, did no one care for me? Why was I on the street, I can't remember anything, I have no happy memories to look back on, no embarrassing memories to laugh at in the future, no sad memories to make me stronger as a person...it's just blank, there's nothing there,"

Bakura stayed silent, I don't think he was used to comforting others because it was easy to tell he was uncomfortable, but I think he still wanted to help,

"Then I think about how nice Yugi and his family were for taking me in and everything for letting me into their group but then I wonder, would they have done it if I was just a normal girl, with all her memory just moving in? Do you guys even care about me? What am I worth to you? Why am I here just hindering your progress?"

That got Bakura to react,

"What do you mean hindering our progress! You're our friend and we care about you! We..."

"Shhh, people are sleeping,"

Joey mumbled in his sleep and rolled over with a grunt,

"Yes I'd like more hokey stick burgers,"

He mumbled in his sleep, I raised an eyebrow, what the hell was that kid dreaming about? If you haven't noticed I have a habit of calling people 'kid's' older than me or not. Bakura lowered his voice,

"Of course we would've let you be our friend! You're our friend and...and,"

I grinned and hugged the cute little sheep tightly,

"Thanks Bakura,"

I rested my head on his shoulder, it was comfortable, it's what my friends used to do when they were sad, rest their head's on my shoulder and just cry, I was always the person my friends came to if they had problems, yet I never had the guts to go to them. I closed my eyes and let the last few tears fall, Bakura was tense and obviously not used to the contact, but he reluctantly hugged back and I smiled,

"You know what Bakura? This is the first time I've ever let anyone see me sad that I can remember, thanks, if you ever have a problem just come to me 'kay? I'll help you as much as I can,"

"Thanks Ame, same to you,"

I grinned and let him go, and could feel the tears sliding down and knew I probably looked like crap,

"Don't I look hot like this?"

He laughed at my joke and grinned,

"At least you're making jokes again,"

"Yeah, well g'night my lovely little sheep boy!"

I rolled over and closed my eyes smiling, I suddenly felt a lot better.

**XXX**

**How was that? Please review with criticism and tell me if I kept the characters in character, I was a bit shaky with how Bakura would react to a girl crying in front of him, thanks for reading I love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this is such a fun story to write! So I'm updating again!**

We spent the day walking around and duelling randoms who didn't appear on the show, it made me wonder how many days until the next thing happened, I mean it's not like a show where one exciting thing happens after another, it's regular life where some days are ridiculously boring or repetitive.

That night as Tea slept in the tent and the guys outside (which I think was rude, so I slept outside as well despite an invite into the tent) and I woke up to talking, I quickly made sure my breathing was slow and even, pretending I was still asleep.

"If it detects millennium items why is it pointing towards the castle?"

'_Maybe there might possibly be a millennium item there?'_

I had to stop myself from giggling at my own sarcastic voice in my head, I turned it into a cough and rolled over, curling up slightly and breathing deeply again, the other two bought it and went back to talking.

"Probably because of Pegasus' millennium eye,"

'_I could've told them that,'_

"Yeah he used that to trap my grandpa's soul!"

"It's kind of scary isn't it Yugi? With him sealing away souls, mine sending them to the shadow realm."

Yugi didn't say anything but I could picture him nodding, he probably was because he didn't say anything, a gust of cold win brushed by and I shivered, I'd given my sleeping bag to Tristan and Joey earlier in the night, they didn't take it willingly, they were both shivering so I unzipped it and because they were sleeping next to each other I shoved it on top of them, but now I was freezing! Neither of the boys who were currently talking had noticed yet though,

"Hey where's Ame's sleeping bag Yugi?"

I still had my eyes closed so I didn't see anything, I wanted so badly to open my eyes and see what was happening right now but I couldn't do that without giving myself away,

"Huh, it over on Joey and Tristan, wow that was really nice of her but look she's shivering now!"

Damn you shivers and goose bumps! Why weren't the guys smart enough to bring sleeping bags or anything, I mean I had to sneak onto the boat but I still came fully packed!

"Oh Yugi that reminds me of something Ame and I talked about last night,"

No, no Bakura please don't tell him about that! It would get so awkward because Yugi likes to help people and he'd try to help me and I've always took pride in being independent and last night was the first time I've ever cried in front of a friend in my whole life! Oh please don't tell him.

"What did Ame-chan say Bakura?"

"Well...I was lying awake last night and I noticed her crying..."

"What?"

There was a lot of concern in Yugi's voice...I should have asked Bakura to keep quiet about my little slip up, he probably thought I wouldn't mind him telling the guy I lived in the same house as that I was actually human and did cry at times, despite my friends often joking that my tear ducts got abducted by aliens, thing is I don't worry about boys or what I look like so that doesn't bother me and I don't give a damn what my fellow high schoolers think of me so typical teen age problems they go through mean nothing to me, I was so used to being everyone else's support, the solid, unchanging person they could always rely on to give advise and always keep a cool head in situations, it felt so bad to know I was now putting a burden on not only Bakura but now Yugi as well.

"She thinks she's holding us back, she said she thinks we wouldn't care if she were to randomly disappear and her memory loss is really bothering her, I've noticed despite being rather hyper and jocular she's always tense around us, you live with her maybe you should talk to her about it. I really tried to make her feel better but I'm not very good with that kind of thing, I'm not used to it."

"Poor Ame-chan, She always acts so happy how could I not notice something was up!"

Oh thanks Yugi you're making me feel so much worse! Ugh this poor kid was always picked on and was so alone for most of his life and here he is worrying about my problems! Problems that were HLAF MADE UP! I couldn't take it any more I needed to straighten this out, I took a deep breath and rolled over, pretending to be asleep, but I rolled over fast and purposely rolled into a rock, I yeled and sat up, faking tiredness and rubbing my side, I faked a yawn and slowly rubbed my eyes and looked around, making sure I kept my eyes half closed.

"Oh you serious it's still like the middle of the night! Oh wait huh, what are you guys doing up?"

I let my eyes open properly and stared at them with what I hoped was a non-suspicious look, Yugi looked at me with both hurt and concern in his eyes sending me on yet another miniature guilt trip,

"Ame-chan you never told me your memory loss bothers you!"

"Huh, sorry Yugi it really didn't until I started thinking about it last night, but Bakura was there so I'm over it now, at least I have you guys,"

"You said you didn't think we'd care if you disappeared tomorrow as well,"

"Wow sheepy you take hints real quick,"

A deep blush appeared on Bakura's face when he got that I didn't want to talk about it, oh great now HE'S sending me on a guilt trip,

"I'm sorry it was mean to say that!"

I walked over and sat in his lap and hugged him, because that's what normal people do, they sit in people lap's and hug them...in reality I did it because I was still freezing and Yugi was so small I'd probably squish the poor guy. Yugi's eyes widened and he obviously got the wrong idea,

"A-are you two...?"

"No! I actually did this to make him feel better and because I'm freezing and if I sat on you I'd probably flatten your legs because you're such a tiny thing,"

Yugi shot me a slightly annoyed look, oh damn I forgot he's conscious about his size, I smiled at him,

"Yugi, I'm just teasing, I do it to everyone, including Yami you should know who I'm referring to when I say that. In all honesty Yugi you're actually average height, I've seen a 17 year old who was about your height and there was nothing wrong with his genes or anything, besides guys keep growing until they're about twenty, I'm 15 and girls stop growing at about 16 so you'll probably end up being taller than I am, then you can give me all the nicknames I've given you,"

Yugi smiled,

"No I would never do that to you Ame-chan,"

It was horrible really, how people would tease Yugi like they did, the poor kid I always felt so sorry for him on the show, so right now I'm going to boost this guy's confidence!

"You know Yugi, I've never met people as nice as all you guys, yet you say you've dealt with a lot of bullies, why?"

Yugi was now going quiet, it was obvious he didn't really enjoy this subject, I think he's like me, used to being leaned on and not leaning on others, I really wanted to help this kid, he took me in and practically saved my life, I owed him so much I could start repaying it now, Balura was staying quiet, I think he was still unsure of what to do while a girl was sitting in his lap, haha he acted like my friend Danny, I did this to all my girl and guy friends, so he'd eventually get used to it, just as Yugi had to get used to my hugs.

"Well uh, I got teased for my size mostly, and um, I did well in class so I got teased for that too and uh..."

He went quiet and looked down, probably expecting us to say 'you're still tiny,' or 'you nerd,' I'd never do such a thing!

"Aw Yugi!"

I got off of Bakura's lap and grabbed the little Hobbit man and pulled him onto my lap, this was obviously EXTREMELY new to the poor little kid because he had a very startled expression on his face and was obviously panicking with now idea what to do, I hugged him tightly,

"If any one ever teases you again I'll punch them in the face! You are one of the nicest people I've ever met and...and you're so adorable and being smart is a good thing and I've never met someone who plays duel monsters as good as you do! Besides you're not small you're fun sized!"

Yugi's face was scarlet so I put the poor guy down before he fainted, I hugged him tightly and said,

"If any one ever teases you, or Joey, or Tristan or Tea or Bakura I'll go and smash them!"

Yugi and Bakura were both laughing now, I went over and hugged Bakura and then hugged Yugi, then began walking back to where I was sleeping and looked over my shoulder,

"Because you guys are my friends and I have very high standards with everything, so just remember that my friends are always the coolest people around! You are both amazing guys!"

With that I went to sleep, feeling so much better.

XXX

The helicopter, I forgot about the helicopter, I HAVEN'T HAD PROPER SLEEP IN TWO NIGHTS AND A FREAKING HELLICOPTER DESIDES TO INTERUPT IT AGAIN.

"PISS OFF!"

I threw a rock at it and rolled over, I was going to get my sleep NO MATTER WHAT! Then they began to talk to Kaiba, it was annoying how loud Kaiba was talking, I was surprised he was talking so loud I thought he's have a soft voice.

"KEEP IT DOWN KIABA SOME OF US DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU AND ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

I threw a small stick at him and missed by about 3 metres, I slumped back to the ground and began grumbling under my breath about lack of sleep. Then Kaiba threw Joey aside and I got pissed off, when I haven't had a good sleep I don't do well in the mornings, I walked up to Kaiba and slapped him across the face,

"Ass hole,"

He looked at me with shock all over his features, I was pretty shocked to, I'm more of a puncher not a slapper, but oh well his face was priceless! I started giggling,

"Nice face Kaiba boy, you've officially brought me out of my bad morning mood!"

I chuckled and walked over to Joey, helping him to sit up, Joey brushed my hand aside and stood up and started yelling at Kaiba who replied in his usual insulting way shooting me looks ever now and then,

"Look Kaiba I know I'm sexy but please keep your eyes off me,"

"Hnn, you should watch yourself girl, you shocked me at first but now I see you're just an ugly doll with a temper,"

"Number one it's Ame, A-me,"

I imitated Koda from 'brother bear' and grinned,

"Number two, I'm pretty sure I'm human, so don't worry I won't hit you again, I'm scared you'll hit me back with your purse,"

A look of outrage crossed Kaiba's features and Joey and Tristan both burst out laughing, Yugi gave me a warning look,

"Ame I just told Joey that he's a top duelist,"

"Yeah I can't duel, so I'll stick to words and fists, I can win both against this guy, oh he needs a nickname! I KNOW! I'll call him, Mr. Snuggle!"

I was now laughing too hard, yeah it doesn't come off as cool when you laugh at yourself but I don't really care, I'm not an anime character what I say doesn't need to be delivered well.

"You probably have less talent than the duelling monkey there,"

"What did you just say!"

"I think he's deaf too,"

Joey then challenged Kaiba to a duel and Kaiba pulled out his brief case, and the guys began to duel, damn Kaiba looked good duelling, why are so many Yugioh guys hot? I mean even Joey isn't half bad! I shook my head, bad girl, no perverted thoughts!

Kaiba combined his two creatures so they became...weird centaur, minotaur half breed thing! Oh I'd love it if they named a card something like that, it'd become my favourite card. I snickered, Joey was quite terrible at this game, he was down to 500 life points before he even considered a different strategy, everyone began to cheer him on and I honestly told him,

"Your strategy hasn't worked so far,"

When he sent out the red eyes black dragon I cheered, and when Kaiba sent out a blue eyes I booed, when I was a kid I always wanted a blue eyes white dragon, then I found out how many there were and I was very disappointed. Also while the red eyes black dragon looks cool and dragon-ish the blue eyes is fat...okay I'm just saying that because I'm still bitter about them not being rare and the fact that here I totally want one.

Then Kaiba began talking about Pegasus and I couldn't resist saying,

"Well of course he's good at duel monsters, he's a duel monster himself, a Pegasus is a flying horse,"

Kaiba glared at me and I was now holding back my own laughter, I couldn't hide a smile though,

"Do you think this is funny girl? Is this game a joke to you, you can't even begin to understand duel monsters and you never will understand it,"

"If I get a gun licence I don't think I'll have to,"

He snorted and walked away, Yugi wished him luck, which Kaiba being Kaiba threw back in Yugi's face, wow he's a real ass hole, I mean I hope he rescues Mokuba but jeez jerk much?

"Good luck finding Mokuba!"

He froze and turned around, obviously about to ask how I knew his brother's name when he thought the better of it and kept walking, Yugi turned to me and said,

"Ame-chan you were very mean to Kaiba, I've never seen you act like that!"

I shrugged,

"Well I'm in a bad mood from lack of sleep and that guy pisses me off,"

Yugi frowned at me and I decided to try and get away from his accusing gaze,

"You okay Joey?"

"Yeah I'll be fine,"

XXX

"Mai said to give you this letter Yugi,"

I looked over from the tree I was leaning against next to Joey who got up and walked over to see the letter, I swear Yugi's face turned slightly pink, I snickered, he was probably remembering her over-sized boobs, I mean why does every anime girl have massive boobs and very noticeable curves? Unless they purposely make them fat or ugly I mean jeez, get a real perspective.

As we were walking they began to talk about the other duelists and what we might be up against, I shook my head,

"Joey if you don't win you can trust I'll give you the money from my job, you got it?"

Joey smiled thankfully at me and shook his head,

"Don't worry Ame, I'll win this thing with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Oh my how will you ever lift cards with ONE HAND!"

Everyone started laughing and Joey scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, we began talking and laughing and Joey began boasting, I helped inflate his ego with comments like,

"Yeah Joey, you can beat all these guys! Except Yugi because his hair style is so crazy it probably distracts everyone and they stare at his tri-coloured hair thinking 'damn why isn't my hair that epic!'"

I knew at the moment those three retards would probably be talking to bandit Kieth, who after watching the abridged series I couldn't help but be unable picture him normal, I probably expect the first thing out of his mouth to be,

'blah blah IN AMERICA!'

It made a good point though, why the hell did he wear a flag on his head?

"Ugh somebody's stalking us!"

Joey ran off into the bushes and I raised an eyebrow,

"Well obviously it's because our entire group is made up of sexalicious people, it's not rocket science, who wouldn't stalk us? Dude, I'd stalk us, when I get ready in the mornings I look in the mirror and go 'WOAH DAMN WHO'S THAT SEXY BEAST IN THE MIRROR?' and then I realise it's my reflection,"

Another round of laughter and a few shakes of people's heads, I love making people laugh and brightening their day, it's so nice to make others smile, unless I don't like them, then it's fun to make them angry and laugh at them.

Yugi was frowning now,

"Joey's been gone a long time,"

"Let's split up and find him!"

"Okay, Tea and Yugi you go that way, me and Bakura will go this way, Ame you go that way!"

"Do you really want to go by yourself Ame-chan?"

I grinned at Yugi and nodded, I wanted to find the cave faster than they did, so I could check my deck and be prepared for what was coming,

"I'll be fine,"

We all ran in our different directions.

XXX

Okay now this is getting ridiculous, maybe I should have stayed with them or something, I was now wondering hopelessly lost through the forest, I didn't even take any supplies with me! Grr this sucks! I sighed and kept walking, no use panicking over it, it's just an island, it can't be that hard to find people, if I can't find the cave by the end of the day I'll just start heading towards the castle.

I sighed and began quoting lines from 'lama's with hats' out loud to entertain myself,

"Caaaarrrrrlllll you head butted the children off the boat, then you made out with the ice sculpture! Well thank god the children weren't on board to see that..."

I giggled to myself and began skipping, remembering the times I had skipped with my friends, because we're cool like that.

_Flash back_

_I was sitting in maths class, my side fringe was covering my eye and it was getting annoying, I needed a haircut. The teacher was droning on and on about circumferences and pi and I wasn't really listening, besides this was a year or two ago and my memory sucks._

_I was sitting next to my best friend who I'd known for 6 or 7 years now, Maya, she was a blonde with a mature body but childish face and ice blue eyes that really stood out. Just then the year level co-ordinator walked into the room with a short, brunette girl with a cute round face, and a chubby kind of body, she was what you'd describe as 'cute' with bright eyes and though being very shy a friendly look to her. Turns out she was a new student and her name was Kate, she was sat down by some very snobby girls who the teacher instructed to show the new girl around, the girls just gave her filthy looks and went back to talking, the new girl sat there all alone for the rest of class and when we began to walk to the next class she looked so lost and as if she was about to cry. _

_I walked over to her with my friendliest smile and said hello, she seemed to instantly brighten up that someone was talking to her and we began to talk, we had many thing in common and at recess I took her to my other friends, Vera, Nikki and Moro. Moro was short with a fiery temper, with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes to match, Vera was tall and had a girlish figure with black hair and brown eyes, Nikki was an average heighted girl with blue eyes and black hair, these were my friends and we instantly began to show Kate around._

_By the end of the school day we were skipping out the gates singing songs from the wizard of oz and Kate's cute, young looking face was alight with a massive grin._

Kate is now one of my best friends, she's really a great girl who's been through a lot, I'm very protective of her because she really can't stand up for herself and is so shy and gullible that it makes me very protective around her. Yugi really reminded me of her and it brought back that protective instinct, where I didn't want anything to hurt him or bring him down and would always offer a shoulder to cry on. Yugi really was starting to be like a younger brother to me, yes he was older and has been through more than I and has even more in store for him, but he's still so trusting and kind and a lot of people out there take advantage of that.

I sighed, the sun was starting to fall beneath the horizon, bathing the island in a golden light, just then I felt something slam into my side I cried out and didn't have time to react. I was pinned against a tree and I finally got a look at my attacker, he was tall and tanned with soft black hair and piercing green eyes, his eyes were hollow and his skin clung to his bones and he had a wild look in his eye.

"Who are you?"

My voice was small and raspy, not confident as I wanted it to be, he just grinned,

"I know something about you that you don't know,"

His grin grew until it seemed to take up half his face, showing off his pearly white teeth that I had honestly expected to be gross and yellow, seems as though this villain actually cares about hygiene, congratulations for breaking the stereo type. I narrowed my eyes,

"What do you know?"

He then got out a knife and hissed into my ear,

"That's a secret girl but perhaps I'll give you a clue,"

I screeched as I felt the cold metal enter my skin and he run it up my arm,

"You don't know what you're doing here, you don't know what's wrong, but I know,"

He said this in a sing song voice that really pissed me off, he cackled evilly and I cleared my head, what did sensei tell me to do in these situations? I checked whether or not I could move my legs...no they were pinned but I could move my arm slightly, I quickly bent my elbow and he was forced off of me, I brought my knee up into his groin and his eyes bugged out of his sockets, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. I took off running, trying to get as far from the insane psychopath as humanly possible, I ran and ran until I was gasping for air and my chest felt as though it was about to explode. I leaned heavily against a tree and sighed, I held back the tears, though only barely, only catching myself when I remembered my promise not to cry any more. The world started going black and I fainted.

XXX

"Ame-chan, wake up, please wake up!"

I forced my eye to open and found myself once again staring into purple eyes as I had all those months ago, but this time I sat up slowly and looked around, the whole gang was there looking at me with concern, I looked down at my arm to see some ripped material used as a makeshift bandage around my arm.

"What happened?"

"_You don't know what you're doing here, you don't know what's wrong, but I know,"_

I smiled,

"I got into a duel with some creep and when I barely managed to win he sliced my arm and ran off,"

Looks of outrage appeared on everyone's faces, there's a certain honesty in dishonesty, it's honestly admitting your inability to trust, I thought I was getting over that, it seems as though I was wrong.

**Ooh a plot point! Thank you so much for reading I love you guys so much for reviewing, giving advise, favouriting and just reading my story! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my, so many updates, this is the most updates in such little time I've ever posted! I'm amazed with myself!**

Well finally here we are in front of the castle, HOORAY! I watched as Yugi twisted his wrist side to side to stare at his star chips, I snickered and briefly wondered if he had ADD or something, who can become that fascinated with freaking star chips? I knew Tea was starting to figure out there was a different Yugi...well she thinks there are two of the same guy, in reality they're different people who happen to look like each other, which isn't weird at all.

I was waiting because I'm now into the habit of following Yugi around like a lost puppy, I don't want to wander off alone and run into Mr. Tanned skeleton again, who the hell was he anyway?

"Grandpa here I come!"

I giggled when Yugi tripped over a rock,

"You're going to rescue him like that Yugi?"

"Hell yeah, that's the most heroic thing I've seen all day,"

Yugi looked hurt, oh god why does he look hurt? Tell me I didn't hurt his feelings! Wait he's probably embarrassed and Tea started it,

"I rescued you Tea, and I helped you Ame,"

I smiled and hugged the little guy before moving on to the stairs, I didn't want to ruin the two's little moment, I'd feel quite terrible if I did, they liked each other and eventually I'd get them together, I could then tease them for the rest of their lives! Not like that's the only reason I plan on hooking them up or anything, cough.

"Ugh screw this, THERE ARE TOO MANY STEPS I'M EXHAUSTED!"

"Uh Ame-chan you're only on the 5th step,"

"AND I'M EXHAUSTED!"

Yugi laughed and held out his hand to help me up, I shook my head and commented on the fact the only way to get me up these stairs was to carry me, he actually tried it. I was surprised that he did, sad thing is he was too small to carry me so he had to drag me, he did it for a few steps before both of us were laughing too hard for it to continue on like that.

"Hahaha you're making me feel like such a fatty!"

I giggled and Yugi grinned and shrugged his shoulders,

"Well if you really don't want to get up I guess I'll just leave you here,"

I grinned and grabbed onto his leg,

"Mush doggy, mush!"

He laughed and started trying to walk up the steps, dragging me behind him, of course it hurt my stomach and really slowed down progress, eventually Yugi decided to just wait for my random lack of motivation to leave, eventually Joey got so impatient he came down, and offered to give me a piggy back which I immediately accepted.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!"

I cried in a high pitched childish manner as Joey trudged up the stairs, everyone laughed at me as I cried,

"Look at me mummy, I'm getting a piggy back ride from daddy!"

Thing is I looked directly at Bakura when I said this, so it caused both guys to fall quiet while everyone else was on the verge of tears, I laughed and said,

"Well perhaps it's the wrong way round,"

"HEY!"

Now Bakura was laughing and Joey was giving me a half hearted glare, I grinned and ruffled his hair, he rolled his eyes and said,

"If you keep up like this I'll ground you for a month, and I'll make you walk up the stairs yourself!"

"Oh yeah, well I'll cry!"

I said this in a threatening tone and he put me down, I huffed and walked over to Tristan, grabbing his shoulders and jumping up, clinging to his back, he didn't grab hold so I was forced to hold on for dear life as he stumbled up the steps.

"You could at least offer to help me stay on!"

"You could get off, these stairs are hard enough to climb without your added weight!"

"Was that a fat joke?"

I glared at him, sure I'm not skinny, but I'm not fat either! I sat down and pouted, my weight was one of the few things I actually was self conscious about. I have been complimented on my looks before, I've also been put down, I see myself realistically, I'm average, my boobs are not ridiculously big, but they aren't small either, I'm not ridiculously over weight but I'm not skinny, I'm muscular though, but I still have slight curves, everything I have is in the middle, sitting on a fence, unable to decide which way to go.

Tristan seemed surprised that I seemed genuinely bothered by something that wasn't actually meant to be an insult,

"No you're fat! That was just uh...wait, why would you be self conscious about your weight?"

"Not really,"

I ignored Yugi's hand and got up by myself, I was suddenly no longer in the mood for piggy backs, I missed my family.

We soon reached the top and I was silent, Kaiba was barring our way, he challenged Yugi to a duel which the cute little Hobbit man declined,

"What are you Yugi, afraid?"

"Yugi doesn't have to prove anything to you!"

"Yugi isn't scared of men with purses, unless you want to rape him, then he should be scared,"

A lot of disturbed looks were shot my way and I snickered, my words went in one way and out the other to Joey though and he began yelling at Kaiba,

"No Joey, don't you remember last time he mopped the floor with you?"

"Think you can do better Bakura?"

"I could do better,"

I said with a grin, Tea looked at me and said,

"No offence Ame but you duel worse than Joey does,"

I shrugged,

"I said I could do better I never said it'd be duelling I'd be better at,"

"Well what would you be better at?"

I shrugged,

"I could challenge him to a drawing contest, whoever draws a better looking picture wins, that'd be a pretty epic duel,"

Everyone except Yugi looked at me,

"You draw Ame?"

I smiled,

"Yeah and write too, anything artsy I'm into, I also love singing but I'm terrible at it,"

**Flashback**

_I was laying down with my best friend, Maya, an singing loudly with her, she took a breath and I kept singing solo, both enjoying ourselves greatly, just then my step-mother burst into the room with a worried expression on her face,_

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE CAT!"_

_When she looked around and didn't see the cat, just me and my friend, who was sleeping over that night, sharing headphones her face turned red and she hurried out shutting the door, despite being extremely embarrassed me and Maya began to laugh loudly._

Yes singing is definitely not something I can do, well it depends on the song really, soft songs that don't require me to sing high or deep I sound half decent on and have been complemented while singing, but if I have to change the pitch I sing at it just sounds terrible.

"Yeah I do plenty of stuff, but math really hurts my brain, I don't understand it properly,"

Another thing I can't do, I haven't even memorised my time tables, I still use my fingers to solve equations and they usually end up being wrong anyway. My teacher noticed and thought it was because I was sitting with friend, she moved me and I got the same scores, she then tried hiring me a tutor and she finally figured out what was wrong with my grades...I just sucked at math.

Tea nodded and we looked back at Kaiba, who was now talking about his duel with Yugi and how he called Exodia while no one else ever had...if he really wants an answer it's because he's the main character, main characters get unfair advantages.

I shivered when I saw the determination in Kaiba's eyes, yes the heart of the cards to him was duelling for something other than himself, to Yugi it was that and believing in your deck, I can understand duelling to save someone you care about, Joey, Yugi and Kaiba all have noble causes. It makes you admire them, look up to them as role models, because they were fighting for what they cared about.

What did I have to duel for? Nothing, there are no people in this show who need my help, my rescuing, my family and friends aren't in danger and would think me stupid for playing children's card games anyway, this is why the heart of the cards doesn't work for me, I don't have anything to duel for, s it doesn't matter if I lose. It also probably is because I don't believe in 'believing in my deck' because that's bull crap, duel monsters is just luck of the draw really and how smart you are in handling that luck.

This duel I knew would almost sever the trust Yugi and Yami were slowly building between each other, it would almost turn their relationship into something just as bad as Bakura and Ryou's, this would be hazardous to the story line, and since I was here something might change so I have to watch this duel carefully.

I didn't listen to monster names or pay attention to strategies, a bad habit of mine as well as the fact I was paying close attention to Yami, trying to decipher his intention from his face. Now it was here, Yami used his Kuriboh strategy and not long after Kaiba threatened to jump if he lost, I knew why, he NEEDED to save his little brother, but Yugi also needed to save his grandfather and Joey needed the money for his sister, in the end it all worked out but right now things were so desperate and everyone was about to topple over the edge. Yami was about to actually beat him when Yugi forced Yami back and fell to his knees, Kaiba won the match.

Yugi was crying now,

"We have to do something Joey!"

I was already kneeling next to Yugi, hugging him tightly, I glared at Tea,

"Well you could try and comfort him instead of say, oh someone else go help him!"

I spat it out harshly, no I didn't regret it, she practically made Joey cheer up the kid, saying oh 'we' have to do something, she had absolutely NOTHING at stake here! She stared at me in shock, Yugi was still in his little depressed trance and I kept hugging the little guy, I knew what he was thinking and I hoped he would snap out of it again, as he had in the show.

Joey offered him his chips and when Yugi still refused to talk he tried to pull Yugi out my arms, to hold him by the scruff of his neck but I wouldn't let him, I pulled Yugi back and hugged him again, I was the only one here who knew that he wasn't sad about losing the duel, he was worried Yami would hurt someone and that he wouldn't be able to stop it, Joey seemed shocked at my protectiveness of the Hobbit.

"Sorry Joey, but Yugi is really hurting inside and threatening him won't help, he's like a brother to me and I owe him a lot, Yugi isn't the kind of guy who would give up after losing a single match, something else is bugging him and we shouldn't make him talk about it until he is ready,"

Then Mai showed up, Yugi was still unmoving and silent, I let him stand and turn to face Mai, I watched as she offered her chips and when he didn't take them start yelling at him,

"Grow up you little brat! You lose one duel and chicken out,"

"SHUT UP MAI! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW, IT ISN'T THE SAME AS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! YUGI IS NO COWARD, HE NEVER WILL BE! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST PAY OFF YOUR FAKE TITS AND SHUT UP!"

Now everyone was staring at me with shocked looks on their faces, people were so insensitive sometimes! Mai had a look of pure outrage on her face but I didn't regret anything, I never have regretted words of anger directed at others before, I always delude myself into thinking they deserve, it's a fault in my personality. Then I saw the bracelet and I felt bad, I sighed,

"I'm sorry Mai, I'm just really worried about the kid and I guess my worry is turning into anger which I'm venting at the wrong people,"

I smiled, my worry wouldn't help, my input isn't needed, I looked through my deck and found a Harpy lady I had bought from a 2 dollar shop, the owner obviously hadn't found out how popular duel monsters is yet. I pulled it out of my deck and handed it to her, her eyes widened and my peace offering and I smiled, I didn't need to be here for her duel against Tea, I was invading here to be honest, I still felt very out of place in this world, I gave Mai a hug and grinned, running off, I needed to find out more about Mr. Tanned skeleton, and perhaps a way home.

XXX

"You're hiding in your safe place, hiding with your eyes shut tightly on the way to the hospital,

Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all,

Take off my mask leave the lies to the liars!"

I frowned, I couldn't remember the lyrics, I left my ipod back qith the othera, oh did I forget to mention I bring my ipod with me EVERYWHERE, that includes other worlds? Yeah I found it in my pocket not long after turning up! Since I couldn't remember the lyrics to that song, called 'Hospital' by the used, I began to sing toy soldiers by Eminem.

I didn't know where I was going, I used to do this at home a lot, just walk with no destination and no purpose, it was so nice, to just listen to music, sing to your heart's content and wander where ever you legs took you.

The island was very pretty actually, everything was green, my shoes sunk into the grass that sprung up immediately after you stepped off of it, I then came to the shore, I smiled and took off my shoes, leaving them next to a tree and rolling my jeans up, I brought shavers so my leg wasn't hairy, thank god. I walked into the shallows and smiled as I felt the water lap gently at my legs it was so comforting; safe, familiar. The water was so inviting so I walked back up to the beach where I had left my bag, that I actually brought this time. I pulled out a pair of shorts and didn't bother to change my top before going and laying down in the shallow water, letting the water wash my worries away.

In reality I'm a very calm person and it's very hard to make me angry, I handle situations very well and hate it when people get stressed out because I never stress out myself sand people who stress always end up stressing me. But in this world everything attacked my nerves, it was because it wasn't something that I could look at a book for or think logically about to solve, another flaw in my personality, thrown out of my comfort zone I lose all confidence and am quicker to panic.

I can handle being cornered in a street, because it's happened to other people before, I can handle teen age drama because it never matters in the end but this was so stressing and the water was so calming as it played with my hair, tickled my feet and kissed the sides of my face.

Then I couldn't feel the sun, and I knew someone was standing above me, some instinct inside me drove me to roll out of the way and lucky that I did, because when I opened my eyes I saw Mr. Tanned skeleton...with a rusty blade dug into the wet sand at I had laying in merely seconds before, he looked at me with that same insane grin and pulled his weapon from the sand and it made a gross sucking noise.

"I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T, AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR IT!"

He cackled maniacally and I frowned, I had an idea,

"Please sir, if you tell me what you know I won't fight back,"

He seemed to think about it for a second, licking his lips multiple times, he knew he wouldn't be able to get me here, it was very open and he only got me by surprise last time.

"O-okay,"

I waited for him to speak, his hands were shaking and I kept glancing at the weapon in his hands, it had dried blood on it and I felt slightly sick as I recognised it as the blade from last time, he hadn't cleaned it...that was my blood.

"You can't remember anything right?"

Huh? Well he couldn't know much if he believed that bull shit lie! I nodded,

"Well you're from a completely different world from here!"

He shrieked and began cackling wildly,

"You're in a children's cartoon show! S-so am I, I woke up here after I fell asleep on my c-couch and I saw you and found out you were from my world too! If I kill you, maybe I'll go home, we are the only two here the only two who know!"

I felt my eyes widen, so he wasn't some magical inter-dimensional being here to tell me I had to save the world! He was just a poor soul who got sucked here too! It was easy to tell, it had driven him insane, his teeth were chattering and his eyes were wide and wild,

"But what if killing me won't help? Maybe we can try and find out a way home,"

He grinned evilly,

"Don't try and get out of it girl what if it does work, I WILL GO HOME AND BE DECLARED A GENIUS, I WILL BE RICH FOR DISCOVERING OTHER WORLDS!"

His voice started low and slowly rose in pitch, loudness and the insane edge rose as well, I shuddered and shook my head,

"I'm not willing to find out!"

I started running, wanting to get away from this psycho, I promised I wouldn't fight back, I never said I wouldn't run, and now I was running and he was close behind me, I was running for my life, I was terrified, there was a freaking skitzo out for my blood!

I really wished none of this ever happened, that I could have stayed home and not been taken to this accursed place, where I didn't belong, where it wouldn't matter if I disappeared tomorrow, where insane homicidal maniacs are out for no one's blood but mine!

I wanted to run home, crawl into my mother's bed and stay there, never come out and never face reality again, I always wanted people to be honest with me, I never wanted to be protected, but right now I wanted arms to wrap around me and offer me a safe place to stay, I wanted a soothing voice telling me everything would be alright, a shoulder to lean on, for the first time in my life I felt vulnerable and helpless, as though I were trapped and I couldn't get out.

I dove into some bushes when he was far enough behind and soon he ran past, thinking I was still running, I held my breath until I felt dizzy and made sure to breathe quietly, I was too scared to move and I couldn't lead him back to the gang, I needed to fight my own battles.

After a while of shaking and shivering I fell into a restless sleep.

XXX

I woke up some time the next day, I unconsciously grabbed my throat to make sure it was still intact, kind of a stupid thing to do really. I sighed when I found it was okay and leaned against the tree, I was exhausted and my muscles were screaming at me for putting them through so much in such short time, I apologised to them in my head and forced myself to stand, I needed to find Yugi and the others.

I began heading back to the castle, ugh it was going to take hours of non-stop walking to get there, grr. I was forcing myself to walk at a fast pace and after a while I was sweating and breathing heavily, because I was limping and my muscles were already tired my journey was that much more arduous.

When I finally reached the stairs I knew I wouldn't get in through the front, crazy hair dude was guarding it still, huh, crazy hair dude and Tristan had similar crazy hair styles, are they related? I mean they're practically both unicorns, maybe Pegasus is also related because he's a magical flying horse.

I knew a lot had happened, maybe I had got here in time for the finals, but I wasn't inside yet, I frowned and began to walk to the side of the castle, I was prepared for this, I grabbed a rope and a hook and threw it at window sill somewhere above me, I pulled on it and it seemed solid, I still didn't trust it though. I put all of my weight on it and tucked my legs in, hanging off of the ground...it didn't break or slip, I shouldered my bag and tied the rope around my waist so tightly it hurt. I didn't loosen it because I'm terrified of heights and this made me feel slightly secure.

I began pulling myself up the wall, I felt like a secret agent, I quickly put that thought aside, I might laugh and that would be very bad when I was half way up the wall. I soon got to the top and pulled myself up, standing behind the wall and putting my rope away, taking a while to actually untie the rope, and when I did I could see how raw the skin was and a line of bruising starting to happen, oh well it kept me safe, it hurt like a bitch though.

I fell to the ground, exhausted and sighed, screw watching the duels, they were just duels, I always skipped them when I watched the show, they just took up so much! They just dragged on and on!

I decided to just lie there for a little while, and didn't notice when I fell asleep.

XXX

GRR HOW COULD I FALL ASLEEP! I bolted up the stairs and ran to each door opening to look in and if it was wrong I closed it. I then opened the wrong door, I saw Yami's back and he looked back, I quickly hid behind the door and made a soft whistling sound, trying to mimic the wind, he bought it and looked back to his duel against Mai. I had to stuff my fist in my mouth to stop myself from giggling, I can't believe he fell for that, that whistle didn't sound anything like the wind!

I bolted and turned to the hall and saw a single opening, I ran through onto the balcony and everyone looked up at me and I smiled,

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Well it seems someone finally decided to return! Have a nice holiday?"

I made a face,

"NO! I got sunburnt, chased by a psychopath and had to do something that involved heights, WHICH I'M AFFRAID OF!"

I looked at Yami who Yugi was currently overpowering but Yami was still slightly out, confusing really, I saluted,

"I know you guys can do it,"

I walked over to stand with the others and watch, I settled down to watch the duel.

**Wow another chapter! I'm so proud of myself! Thanks for reading and reviewing and enjoying my story! Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Okay, here's your chance to effect the story line! When you review or PM me just put at the bottom, AmeX whatever character (Ryou, Kaiba, Yami, Yugi it doesn't matter) and a reason why, or put single, you don't need to explain that one, one with the most votes (and good reasons so it actually fits into the story line) wins! Also some of you commented on it seeming as though I ramble a lot in my story, no it's meant to be that way. It's Ame's thoughts and feelings, I'm trying to make her more 3D because so many of my characters are very 2D-ish. Thanks!**

_There's a certain honestly in dishonesty, it's honestly admitting your inability to trust – Ame_

Chapter 7

"Joey lost his card, he couldn't be that absent minded!"

"Yeah he could!"

I frowned as Joey ran out to go search in his room, I calmly walked down the steps and to the couch Bandit Keith was sitting on,

"You're a disgrace to America!"

I couldn't resist that last part, watching abridged series does things to your way of thinking, I struggled to keep the smile off my face.

"What are you talking about?"

He laid back with his head in his hands, I smirked and said,

"You just want to win this duel for revenge, others need to do it to save people they care about,"

Bandit Kieth shrugged,

"Hey I don't know those guys, so I don't really care, I'm here for my own reasons,"

I looked over and saw Joey standing with Mai's card in hand, watching me and Kieth talking, no one else had noticed him yet,

"Hey Kieth?"

"Yeah?"

"You have about..."

I looked at my arm...that didn't have a watch on it.

"Three seconds to get on the duelling thing before you're disqualified,"

"WHAT!"

The clock turned to zero and I started laughing, I don't have to watch another duel! Joey was holding up his card triumphantly and Bandit Kieth was glaring at me murderously, he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and picked me up off the ground,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

I grinned,

"You have to be on the duelling stand for you to be in you've just been disqualified,"

"WHAT!"

"That's for stealing Joey's card,"

Now all eyes were on me and Bandit Kieth, his eyes were bulging out of his head, obviously shocked that I knew that little bit of information. An outraged voice sounded from above me,

"You stole Joey's card! How dare you!"

I looked at Kieth smugly and if looks could kill, I would be dead right now. He growled and raised his fist, my smirk disappeared and I tried to push him away but I was too late, he brought down his fist and punched me in the face...hard, right on my nose. I shrieked as I both heard and felt a crunch, I was dropped and I fell to the floor.

Oh I was pissed off now! He stood over me in what I bet he thought was an intimidating stance, I heard my name being called but I ignored them, I stood up and blinked so the tears from the pain slid down my face and I could see better, I then surprised him by punching him right back, hearing a satisfying crunch similar to the one I had just experienced, for added measure I kneed him hard in the groin and ran up the stairs and into the hall way to go and get a tissue or something...there was a lot of blood, the bastard, I couldn't stay with them to watch any duels that proceeded, I later found they were post poned until tomorrow.

XXX

I lay down on the bed in the room I had been allowed to stay in, watching the Spongebob movie on my I-pod, giggling at one of my favourite cartoons. I smiled and paused it and grabbed my art book, a cheap grey lead and a rubber, I began copying the picture of Spongebob and Patrick with big goofy grins on their face. My nose felt weird, it was taped and stuff, the kind of crap you see on someone who's had a broken nose's face.

I laughed suddenly, for some reason Yugi and Spongebob reminded me of each other, I have no idea why, I continued chuckling to myself, Spongebob always put me in a good mood, so did Looney tunes and many other cartoons.

"Never mind the car, where's the road, road, road, road...sorry,"

I burst into loud laughter and there was a quiet knock on my door, I welcomed the person in and they opened the door to be met with me sitting on a messy bed, laying on my stomach with my legs crossed in the air, a drawing book in front of me and watching cartoons on an I-pod with a big grin on my face, I felt like a kid again.

He chuckled lightly,

"Hello, Ame."

Then a sudden thought came to me, if Yugi is Spongebob then is Joey Patrick? I began giggling to myself again, he laughed and shook his head,

"You seem to be very happy,"

I grinned, his voice was deeper and he was taller, with more mature features and he didn't put 'chan' at the end of my name, it was Yami, I held out my I-pod to show him the picture of Patrick and Spongebob smiling.

He smiled,

"You like cartoons?"

"Yes, very much so,"

He nodded and walked over, looking at the outline of my picture, he nodded approvingly,

"It's good,"

He said simply I laughed and slipped back a few pages to show him a picture of the dark magician that I had drawn on a loose sheet of paper and held it up to him,

"For you and Yugi, oh and can you give this to Joey,"

I held up a picture of the flaming swordsman,

"This to Mai,"

A picture of a Harpy lady,

"This to Tristan,"

That warrior thing,

"This to Bakura and this to Tea,"

A picture of the chick from the change of heart and that friendship thingy Tea had, he nodded and took them, pulling out the one of the dark magician and looking at it, I put the monsters in different poses so they were different from the cards, I just used the base looks so you could tell which card it was.

"Thanks,"

"So why is Yami talking to me and not Yugi? I believe you said you didn't trust me,"

I stated simply, his smile disappeared and he looked at me seriously,

"That's the reason I'm here, to apologise, you've stood by my and Yugi's and our friends sides with unwavering support and never gave up on trying to befriend me as a person and not just someone inside Yugi,"

I was about to get up and hug the spirit when he said,

"And I don't think anyone who watches cartoons about a sponge and a starfish would be evil,"

I pouted,

"Pegasus likes cartoons!"

He rolled his eyes and I laughed, getting up and giving him a hug, when I let go I noticed I was tall enough to look him in the eye, I started laughing again when I realised he was taller than me...because of his hair, so I'm about 5'5...his hair adds like a bunch to his height, he noticed how much I was laughing...in his face and he frowned,

"What's so funny?"

Between breaths I informed him,

"Y-You're taller than me by a hair, LITTERALY!"

I started laughing again, and he looked up and realising what I was talking about and smirked,

"You enjoy teasing my and Yugi's looks don't you?"

I smiled up at him from where I was sitting on the bed,

"Ah to be honest I love your hair style, I always have, I just think it's funny that you're only taller because of your hair, and as for the leg thing, no offence but they are kind of girly,"

He glared at me and I snickered,

"It's mostly because they're thin,"

He sighed and looked towards the door before surprising me,

"Why don't you believe in the heart of the cards?"

I rolled my eyes at him,

"Because once shuffled the game is just the luck of the draw and whether or not you're smart enough to work with that, I can understand duelling for someone, to save them, to help them as you, Joey and Kaiba are doing, but I don't believe the cards help you do that at all, it's your own determination mixed with skill and brains that wins your duels, not the 'heart of the cards' as you call it, a card is a card Yami,"

He sighed and shook his head, he looked over at the window and without looking at me said,

"You won't be a true duellist until you understand that concept Ame, you play with your mind and not your heart, you do it in all situations. I've noticed Ame, when your heart over-rules your mind you become flustered and confused and force down your feelings and go back to ruling with your head, you can't just let your head tell you everything, you need intelligence and logic yes, but you also need to let your feelings show too. There needs to be a balance between heart and mind, and you don't have that, you just let your head rule everything and if that ever takes over completely you'll turn cold and will end up feeling nothing."

I shrugged, I believed my head over my heart, but I felt things, I would never turn into a cold and heartless bitch,

"Well Yami you yourself have flaws, you take everyone else's problems onto you own shoulders and then don't let your own problems be known very clearly, perhaps we both need to work on ourselves, but there's no such thing as a human who doesn't have flaws, we can spend forever trying to fix ourselves and pointing out our own and other's flaws, in the end we just need to learn to be happy with ourselves,"

His eyes widened slightly and I smiled,

"That goes for both of you,"

He smiled and when he opened his eyes he was Yugi again,

"Thanks Ame-chan,"

I leapt to my feet and gave him a noogie, he laughed and tried to struggle free of my grip and when he did he had even more spikey in his hair than before, though smaller and sticking out of the bigger ones,

"You might want to go brush your hair Yugi,"

He laughed and jumped up messing up my own hair before he landed and bolted out of the room,

"HEY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT LATER!"

I heard his laughter at my comment and I heard him knocking on Joey's door, I closed my own door before going back to my drawing, smiling contentedly, it was uncomfortable but I couldn't keep the smile away.

XXX

_We all fall down, like toy soldiers – Toy soldiers, Eminem_

So here was the duel, Yugi verses Joey...best friends pitted against each other, to save their family. Pegasus is a real ass hole, I saw Pegasus look up at me and I almost cursed out loud when I ONLY JUST REMEMEBERED that he can read minds when he wants to! Damn he must've been checking their motives and overheard my thoughts...wait...he could still here my thoughts, HE KNOWS THAT I KNOW THAT HE CAN READ MINDS AND NOW HE'S STARING AT ME, STOP IT!

Time to drive him out of my mind...penis, penis, penis, penis. A disturbed look crossed his face and he looked away, I think he stopped just to be sure...

"Ame what's up? You're looking at Pegasus like he's a deadly disease,"

Did I mention mind readers are one of my biggest fears and hates?

"Yeah it's fine,"

I pulled out my I-pod and decided, if I ever go back, I may as well get some souvenirs...if I don't (I shivered) then at least I'll have memories.

"Smile guys,"

Bakura, Tea and Tristan looked at me with curiosity and saw my I-pod in hand,

"Huh?"

"My music player has a built in camera, smile!"

They did as told and I grinned and showed them the shot, they smiled and I stood back, taking a bird's eye view picture of Joey and Yugi standing across from each other in the duelling arena thing. I swapped the view of the camera and rested my head on Tea's shoulder and held up the camera to take a shot, we both smiled and looked at the completed photo.

"Shouldn't we be morally supporting our friends instead of taking photos?"

I shrugged nonchalantly,

"probably."

I gave Bakura the I-pod and showed him what to do, I crouched down next to Tristan to look shorter and looked up at him with my mouth wide open and sad eyes, Bakura laughed and took the photo, when I looked at it I saw Tristan had stuck his tongue out at me in it, I laughed.

I swapped the camera view again and stood next to Bakura, he smiled and I grinned, I held the camera high and took the shot, I thanked them and waited for the duel to commence so I could film it.

XXX

"Guys!"

A big grin split across Yugi's face when he saw us all waiting to watch his duel and cheer him on, I grinned and knelt down slightly next to him,

"Say cheese!"

He laughed and I took the photo, I showed it to him to see if he liked it or wanted to delete it and he was content, so I kept it. Everyone began to give him words of advice and encouragement, I looked at him seriously and said,

"Yugi, Pegasus will be the toughest challenge you've had yet, watch him carefully, guard your thoughts and place your cards well, I know you can and will beat him Yugi,"

Yugi nodded at my words and then the Pharaoh came out, he thanked me and went down to face Pegasus, the final duel.

When the others took off to watch the duel I was left with Tristan and Ryou who was actually Bakura, it made me wonder how long he's been Bakura for, the whole damned time or what? Tristan took off leaving me and evil Bakura behind, okay Ame, keep your cool, don't say anything suspicious...

"So...do you like steak?"

...idiot, of all the things to say, of all the things to ask, I ask that, he looked at me and once again faked innocence,

"That's a bit of an odd question eh Ame? Well yes I do, why would you want to know?"

"Uh...I had a sudden craving, please don't try to figure out my thought process, it confuses me some times,"

He faked a cheery laugh and I was amazed, he WAS a good actor, even in person you can't tell the difference! I grinned at him and decided to annoy the thief, I pinched his cheek and said,

"You're adorable you know that right?"

I saw the annoyance flash in his eyes but he kept his act, he smiled and chuckled lightly,

"I think I'll take that as a compliment,"

I snickered,

"Yugi hears it so often he doesn't even consider it anything anymore, but it's true both Yugi and you are cute, and then your evil sides are cool looking, it's like opposites,"

He seemed to take interest in the 'dark side' comment,

"Dark side, what do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes,

"I know that shadow game where I was turned into a human, dragon hybrid freak actually happened, I'm not stupid enough to think it a dream."

"I see..."

I grinned and hooked my arm through his, and began trying to skip to where the others are...except he kept walking so I ended up trying to drag him and failing.

"Aw you're no fun!"

He laughed lightly, I knew since it was the dark side he would find no humour in anything I did, but his light side would, and it was his host he was trying to imitate and he was bloody good at it.

XXX

I shook my head, Pegasus was reading Yugi's mind and he had such a great advantage, wait that probably means he can read my mind, I know I'll think in another language...wait I only know English...and like three words in Croatian and how to ask for the bathroom in Japanese!

"One thing I don't know about the millennium eye, is whether or not a mortal can stand against it,"

I looked over at Bakura,

"Hey how would it work with memory loss, like would he be blocked out of the memories too because it's actual damage to the long term memory part of the brain?"

Pegasus heard me, that or he read my mind the bastard.

"No I cannot see your memories Ame, I find this very...strange, because people with severe damage to their long term memory I managed to bribe to do things because I could see their memories...for you it's just blank, like you have no past at all..."

Or perhaps a past in this world...oh shit, is he still reading my mind?

"Yes Ame I am still reading your mind and you just gave me a very valuable bit of information on yourself that I can really use to my advantage now what's this about..."

If you stop I'll make you a deal, I know the future, I know your fate, if you don't say anything I'll give you information, JUST DON'T SAY ANYTHING. Pegasus paused, and please don't make your lack of information suspicious,

"Ooh, a boy huh, oh my our little Ame has a crush,"

Okay YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIDE IT LIKE THAT, I swear Pegasus was laughing at me in his own mind, I had to force myself not to face palm, I DON'T HAVE ANY CRUSHES! Now everyone was looking at me, I felt myself slouch and I avoided their gazes, oh god I'm so getting Pegasus back for this. I heard him chuckle and the duel commenced, Tea kept shooting me looks with a sly grin on her face, aw crap she is probably going to get revenge on me for mentioning Yugi to her a bunch.

"So who's this crush of yours Ame?"

I pouted,

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

In a way this worked in my favour, my reluctance was because I don't have a crush, they think it's because I do and am embarrassed...in a way Pegasus just did me a favour, it's something a girl would consider a weakness, something I personally wouldn't give a crap about but this definitely worked in my favour, it made it easier to lie.

"Oh guys I need to pee,"

I quickly ran out of the room, knowing Bakura would head to find Tristan soon,

"Did we need to know details?"

Joey called after me, I stopped and looked over my shoulder,

"Do you really want me to give you details?"

A disturbed look crossed his face,

"No thanks!"

I snickered and ran out of the room, using the hall to run to the other exit where Bakura would go after Tristan. I hid behind a large pot plant and waited, this was another pretty crap plan, stalking evil Bakura and hoping he won't notice.

"I thought you said you needed to pee,"

I looked up to see Bakura and shrieked jumping back away from him,

"STOP WATCHING ME THEN PERV!"

He looked at me with a half confused half disturbed expression on his face and I burst out laughing,

"Okay I lied, I just didn't want to watch any more, it'll give me a heart condition or something...where are you going?"

"To check on Tristan,"

"Ah can I come,"

"He's in the bathroom,"

"When I saw him before he said he was off to find Mokuba,"

I had Bakura in a tight spot now, I glared at him,

"Why lie to me?"

He gave me the politest of smiles,

"Oh I'm not, I thought he was going to the bath room and I wondered if he got lost or something because he's been gone a while,"

"Sneaking around castles is a time consuming job,"

He gave in,

"Come on,"

I grinned and followed him as he started running down the hall.

XXX

I gasped and hacked as I ran, Bakura was out of breath but not as bad as I was, how could he still run after all those flights of steps and corners and ugh! He looked at me and didn't bother to slow down, despite me being on the verge of collapsing he kept running, I graoned when he finally slowed down to a walk.

"God Bakura, you should join a sport or something."

Bakura ignored me and stepped down the stairs all evil and menacing, he turned and used the card for real and I peeked my head around the corner, hiding until now because I didn't want my head blown off my shoulders.

"Well look at that, their guns are actually visible for once!"

Bakura and Tristan both gave me odd looks and began trudging up the stairs, my shoulders slumped and I groaned,

"How are you still running Bakura!"

I ran after them my limbs feeling heavy and my chest hurting, I need to get back into karate, I'm starting to get out of shape, not that I could run this much even when I did karate, but it might help to return. I want to get past the yellow belt!

After a long while of running up the stairs I really was struggling to move, I was moving at an extremely slow pace and the other two kept looking back at me, Tristan in concern and Bakura with annoyance.

"Hurry up!"

I glared at him,

"You might be Mr. Muscle man but I'm not! I'm surprised I haven't fainted yet, and Tristan's excuse is he hasn't been running as much and as fast as we have!"

Bakura just turned back and started up the steps again, I made loud noises of complaint but I followed him, at least I got that short break. Finally we reached the platform that lead to nowhere and I slumped against the wall, gasping for breath, not getting enough air, after Tristan was saved and now sitting on the ground my breathing had slowed down slightly.

"Jeez, this is how AFL footballers should work out, they'd be hella formidable then!"

"Well we're as good as caught,"

"We're not caught yet,"

I glared at Bakura,

"Yeah unless you have a card that magically restores energy then I'm caught,"

Bakura ignored my comment and pulled out his deck, I sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to cool down, he had run up countless flights of steps after a 5 second break from running to find Tristan, all the time at full speed! No one can tell me they wouldn't be exhausted by now!

"Stop right there!"

"Yeah because we aren't stopped already or anything,"

I mumbled in annoyance, oh my this was annoying, Bakura just chuckled and summoned a man eater bug.

"Present day humans are so fun to terrorise don't you think,"

"Yes they are but I normally use pranks and my loud voice, you're using evil killer things, we have a difference there,"

"Ame we are present day humans! Don't you see what's wrong with Bakura?"

"Yeah he's been taken over by a 3020 year old ancient Egyptian thief who wants the millennium items who has been pretending to be Bakura for a while now, what's your point?"

Bakura looked at me in shock at the fact I knew so much and Tristan looked at me in shock at...well everything I just said.

"I paid attention during the duel, things slipped out, and I guessed Egypt because the puzzles are Egyptian,"

Bakura chuckled evilly,

"Perceptive little thing aren't you?"

I shrugged,

"I try,"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Bakura chuckled evilly and explained his plan, I grinned,

"YOINK!"

I Punched him as hard as I could in the temple and he reeled over unconscious, I then grabbed the ring and bolted up the steps throwing the ring into the forest below, knowing it would do no good.

XXX

"YUGI, HANG IN THERE!"

I called into the swirling dark, or the shadow realm, I wasn't worried, since being in this world I had began being too impulsive and reckless for my liking, I was ruling with my head again, like I always did in my own world, Yugi survived in the show, so he would survive now, I haven't changed the story line too much.

I was back to my senses, I needed to stop befriending these people and find a way home, it was the only way to survive without breaking any hearts and without arousing suspicion, I knew it would hurt but if I postponed it would hurt them more. I'd just have to deal with it, the large ball of purple energy then began to fade and I knew I would have to break my bonds as soon as we left the island...I'd have to hurt them all.

**Oh no, Ame is doing what Yami told her not to and ruling with her head! Although her plan makes perfect sense, okay just remember put AmeX ANY CHARACTER (Yami's, hosts, normal, a random guy on the street) and a good reason why, or put single. The pairing that no1. Makes the most sense, no2. Is most voted gets put in, if single is most voted Ame remains single. Oh and no YugiXAme she's trying to hook him up with Tea remember? I also highly doubt Yugi would ever leave Tea for ANYONE. No I do not support the pairing, I'm just looking at it realistically. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I got a lot of reviews and PMs about who to pair with who, Ryou and Yami came a draw so one more chapter to vote people! I even got one vote for Pegasus X Ame and let me tell you they gave the most detailed reason and it was hilarious to read, thanks anonymous for making me laugh my ass off! I love you guys for reviewing and I'll tell you now you guys are the ones keeping the story going not me! Thanks much! Let's all have a minute of silence for New Zealand, Japan and QLD three places hit with massive disasters **

I snuck off while the others were talking to Yugi quickly yelling out the excuse 'I'm gonna wet myself if I don't go now,' and began to sprint towards Pegasus' room, knowing the way after exploring a bit while being here.

I admit Pegasus is an ass hole and everything but he didn't really deserve to die, I feel kind of sorry for the poor bloke. I took the steps two at a time, tripping a few times but when I finally got up there I was happy to see Bakura was yet to arrive, Pegasus looked up with wide eyes and I stared at him solemnly.

"If you don't get out of this room soon you're going to be killed, I'll explain everything on the way to the helicopter but first you need to lose the eye and release the souls,"

His eyes narrowed,

"You're a strange one but I see no lies..."

He shivered and reached up and ripped the millennium eye out of the socket and blood squirted onto the carpet making me want to puke, I shivered and grabbed his arm,

"That thing caused me nothing but trouble!"

I ignored that comment and the blood now dripping onto my arm from his eye socket, though it deeply disturbed me and I dry reached a few times. Well I suppose I just stopped the epic ancient Egyptian laser beam battle and saved Pegasus' life, I just screwed up the timeline! I was an idiot but I really and truly felt like I was doing the right thing.

Pegasus' legs were longer than mine, he over took and began to lead me through the halls, Bakura wouldn't need to look hard to find us, he just needed to follow the drops of blood though he only wants the millennium items so I doubt he'd look for us.

Pegasus took me down a hall and stopped when it split two ways, he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a number with his thumb since his left hand was being used to stem the blood flowing from his eye, he said something about a helicopter and not knowing whether to leave or not I shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

He put the phone away and glared down at me,

"You have a lot of explaining to do girl,"

I frowned at him, feeling the corner of my mouth turn down,

"I just saved your life, you should owe me...but I suppose I'll satisfy your curiosity,"

Without the millennium eye he wouldn't be able to tell whether or not I was lying so like the rest I told him a lie,

"I once met a psychic, an Egyptian one, she told me a lot of the future, even showed me, I simply decided to change it, but saving your life can severely alter the course of the future, you aren't allowed to let anyone know you're alive and I mean ANYONE, go under cover I don't care what you do, just keep your existence under the radar!"

He frowned down at me,

"And that comment about me being unable to see your past the whole, or a past in this world?"

I sighed,

"The psychic is the answer to that as well, she told me my memory was not lost due to damage to the brain but due to some kind of altering of the mind, I'm sorry I'm as clueless as you are as to what kind of altering,"

"Do your friends know?"

Wow, he asks a lot of questions, it was getting harder and harder to pull excuses out of my ass because I needed to think about what sounded plausible!

"No, I don't want to freak them out, now how do I get to Kaiba?"

Pegasus frowned,

"Your friends are still passed out at the stands as far as I know, go down the hall then turn right, I'll do as you say only because I owe you my life and you seem very sure of yourself,"

His eyes narrowed,

"But I will find you and figure out your secrets some day,"

With that he turned and ran I was about to run the opposite way but I stopped,

"Hey Pegasus,"

He turned and looked at me with an annoyed expression,

"What is it kid I don't have the time!"

I softened my voice and looked at him calmly,

"Sometimes we need to let the past go,"

His eyes widened but I carried on,

"The past is with us always, in what we do, how we react, how we talk, the past creates our character, defines who we are and gives us who we love. But sometimes to move on and live in the present we need to let the past go and look towards the future, the past will always be with us, while our memories may fade our actions will not and through existing we never release our pasts, but death is a fact of life, and love and life are easily confused, do her and yourself a favour, move on...she would have wanted you to,"

He squeezed his eyes shut and I saw a tear roll down the side of Pegasus' face, slowly he opened his eyes and they were less hard and more...fragile looking, he stared at me with those helpless eyes and said,

"Perhaps you should take your own advise."

He turned and ran, blood still flying behind him.

XXX

"Thank you Yugi,"

I smiled as I watched the reunion between the Kaiba brothers, leaning against the doorway and hidden by the shadows no one noticed me, but my presence wasn't needed right now, I'd grace them with my good looks when the thanks and reuniting was said and done.

"Wait, where's Ame-chan?"

Yugi looked side to side as if expecting me to magically appear out of thin air, I grinned and tip toed over, placing my hands over his eyes,

"Guess who!"

Yugi laughed and faked a thoughtful voice,

"Oh I don't know is it Joey?"

"Well he's girly enough to be but no,"

"HEY!"

I laughed and let Yugi have eye sight as Joey chased me and tackled me, giving me a noogie, once again messing up my hair, I laughed and hugged the goof and he returned it, I followed the others as they realised they needed a lift back to Domino.

XXX

It was a touching reunion, Yugi ran up and hugged mr. Muto, I let them have their little moment before crying out,

"Mr. Muto!"

And hugging him...he was also shorter than me...now I know where Yugi gets it! He laughed and we headed out of the hospital and began walking towards the game shop, Yugi stopped suddenly and turned to Mr. Muto,

"Are you sure you should be up and about grandpa?"

Mr. Muto waved of Yugi's worries and began doing exercises, I raised an eyebrow and then I heard a crack and he clutched his back,

"Are you okay!"

"Just a little stiff is all..."

I snickered and looked over to see Rebecca, just as she loudly announced her name, ugh this kid annoys me, how can someone with the same name as one of my closest friends be such a pain in the ass?

"It's rude to keep a lady waiting yano!"

Yugi chuckled slightly,

"Lady?"

"Yeah you don't think I'm a lady! I can protect myself and if not I have teddy to protect me..."

Before she could talk to the bear or let Joey make his comment I interrupted,

"Yes because a teddy bear is a sure way to scare off rapists, muggers, murderers and giant killed monsters, sure kid, maybe I should by myself a teddy bear if they're that ninjatastic,"

Rebecca turned to me and glared, sticking her tongue out at me when Mr. Muto interrupted,

"What exactly is it you want little Rebecca?"

"My card!"

"Huh?"

She was about to continue when I shouted,

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH KID! Your voice is piercing through my ear drums like a knife, seriously when I was a kid my voice was never that high and nasally! Yugi duel her for the stupid card because Mr. Muto can't do it and we can get away from her aggravating voice!"

"I'll have you know I'm the top duellist in America!"

"Pfft this pipsqueak a duellist, I was second in the duellist kingdom!"

"Since when does second matter, it doesn't right teddy!"

I rolled my eyes, such a brat!

"Actually kid, second place is better than first, those who come second don't get bothered by press, those who come second don't have to fight to keep their position, those in second train more and set their goals higher, honestly kid, what retard told you second doesn't matter?"

I think Rebecca hated me by this point, but her arrogance and annoying voice kind of pissed me off, she was acting like such a spoiled brat, when I was a kid I was shier and quieter than Yugi is, that's freaking saying something!

Despite my smart ass comments towards the kid she was stubborn as hell, when I asked Yugi permission to whack her upside the head in hopes it would get something through her thick skull he looked appalled at the suggestion, I sighed,

"Then can I block her other ear so when something goes into her ear IT FREAKING STAYS THERE!"

Joey shook his head,

"Nah, it'll probably rebound off her skull and leave the same way it went in,"

I snickered at Joey's comment and we headed towards Kaiba land...seriously did he have to name the place after himself? He named the whole bloody company after himself I mean going a bit too far there buddy! I grinned when I saw Mokuba, hugging the cute kid, on the ride back on the helicopter I spoke to him a lot because along with Yugi and Ryou...the kid is cute!

Mokuba laughed and greeted me cheerfully, I honestly can't resist cute things, once when I met my friend's cousin who was staying at her house from America she considered me the quote, 'toughest bitch she knows' until I practically turned to much when I saw a baby magpie on the footpath...yeah, that's me.

Yugi rolled his eyes having figured out my weak spot for cute things (or people) and smiled, but then that same frown crossed his face when Rebecca came forward and began bragging about her duelling skills, oh can someone please make this kid shut the hell up?

I think you should be used to this by now...but I paid no attention to the duel what so ever, it's times like this I wish I was on a beach full of hot guys to stare at...oh wait, crap, I'm not perverted I swear! I like abs though...

"That kid could drive you crazy..."

I snickered,

"Yeah and I'm not sane to begin with, she's sapping the small amount of sanity I have left! I swear I'll gladly take boot to the head over being locked in a room with that THING for a day!"

There were a few chuckles and I stuck my tongue out childishly at Rebecca, despite the fact she wouldn't notice due to having her nose in her cards.

Then again my nose is often in a book, I can't really talk. I sighed as the duel went on, yeah the kid could most likely kick my ass in cards but she's still an idiot, can you tell I dislike her?

"Grandpa didn't steal your blue eyes white dragon!"

Oh please can we get this over with! The kid's yelling again and it's hurting my ear drums and being entirely serious, I'm getting a head ache from her voice...seriously could someone make it less high pitch?

Mr. Muto began to tell his story about Egypt, I admit it was interesting Egyptology interested me way before I got into Yugioh and Yugioh just peaked that interest, I've always had an interest in history, on ancient Rome, ancient Egypt, the bushrangers of Australia, history in general.

I frowned, duelling for the last of the water is just disturbing...why not just offer it to the other guy, or try to share it? Or try and find a way out instead of just sit there I mean geese I would've been clawing at the rubble in my attempts to escape!

"No more lies old man!"

I glared, didn't anyone ever tell her not to disrespect her elders? Did I call old people on the street old? NO! I was taught proper manners and called them maam or sir.

"Everyone knows the only important thing about duel monsters is winning!"

"No it's not kid!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and ignored me,

"What would a family of thieves know about duelling anyway!"

"What are the rest of us chopped liver!"

Rebecca glared at me for making another smart ass comment, I think my comments make sense and the brat deserves it, geese this kid's getting on my nerves! Then...Yugi surrendered,

"You suck Yugi!"

Yugi looked at me with that same pitiful expression he gave Rebecca, I raised an eyebrow and smirked, he realised I was joking and smiled lightly, then the old man dude came out and told the rest of the story, I grinned and clapped Mr. Muto on the back,

"Well Mr. Muto, you're a noble man,"

He grinned and thanked me for the compliment then the old guys decided they wanted to duel I laughed at Mr. Muto's comment about defeating us while in a coma and shook my head,

"Perhaps you could beat me at duel monsters but I could beat you at a food eating contest! You need a real strong heart for that one! A heart free of cholesterol,"

Joey raised his eyebrow at me,

"Oh perhaps you could beat the old man, do you think you could beat me?"

I smirked,

"Bring it on!"

Joey and I bolted off to the food stands on Kaiba land and immediately sat at a counter,

"Okay here's the go, whoever can fit more chips in their mouth wins!"

It went like that, I ended up fitting 23 and stupid Joey and his big mouth fit 25! I glared at him through gums stuffed with mushy potato, very feminine yes? By then the duel between the two old men was over and they were all laughing and chattering, Joey and I both looked up and showed off our bulging cheeks, Tea looked absolutely disgusted and Tristan shook his head,

"I expected something like this from Joey but from Ame?"

I started trying to chew the chips in my mouth, a difficult task when it's stuffed so full, I had placed the chips strategically after having this contest with my friends many, many times so I even had chips squashed behind my lips...pleasant huh?

After Joey and I had choked and chewed and finally got the chips down we began exploring Kaiba land, I have to admit it was a pretty cool place, a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Hey Yugi can I talk to you for a second?"

Yugi who had been talking to Joey looked up and blinked,

"Uh sure,"

I lead him away from the group and looked down at him with a smile,

"I was just thinking, did I ever tell you I know about Yami?"

Yugi blinked and I continued,

"Yeah well I've wondered because he's trapped in the puzzle all the time he wouldn't get much time out or have much fun or anything, reckon you could let him out for a day so I could show him around the modern world?"

A wide grin split across Yugi's face,

"Yeah we should let him get out a bit! I'll ask him,"

I waited patiently as an absent look crossed Yugi's face, I crossed my fingers and hoped the pharaoh would say yes, the blank look disappeared from Yugi's face and he grinned,

"I convinced him!"

I laughed and hugged Yugi,

"Great! I'll hang with Yami on Saturday and you on Sunday, it could be like a weekend full of partying! Oh wait we can't party with only like two people..."

Yugi laughed and began leading me back to the group, I grinned, this would be fun!

XXX

It was annoying really, due to being in Highschool our classes weren't set so we were all in different classes, it was Friday today so tomorrow is the day I hang with the Pharaoh! My gaze drifted away from the black board the teacher was writing on, class was extra hard for me due to the fact while I could understand everything everyone was saying they still wrote in Japanese, and I can barely read hiragana so I have to have an English to Japanese book open next to me at all times. I'm starting to recognise words and everything but still it's very, very hard.

When I looked down I saw a cricket, I smiled at the bug as it happily rested there, without a worry or care, no need to learn maths or English or science or history, just happy to sit there and relax, lazily moving his antenna, then a foot came into view,

"DON'T CRUSH HIM!"

I dove onto the floor, catching the cricket in my two hands and sliding so the student stepped on my arm instead of squashing the poor little bug. I got up and walked to the front, people staring absolutely baffled as I showed the teacher the cricket, she made a face,

"Crush it,"

I gasped,

"No! I'll take him outside!"

I turned and walked out of the classroom, heading towards the staircase, I stared at the little cricket who was completely oblivious to his near death experience, he was such a cute little thing! On my way down the stairs I came across Joey who was coming up the stairs, he seemed surprised to see me coming down the stairs, then I showed him the cricket and he grinned,

"Saving the life of a poor innocent little bug eh?"

I nodded and we said our goodbyes and I continued down the stairs, I stepped outside and smiled at the sun then cursed as it burned my eyes,

"DAMNED SUN, I SMILE AT YOU AND YOU BLIND ME BRILLIANT EXCHANGE! SCREW YOU!"

I grumbled on my way to some lush, green grass and the smile returned to my face as I watched the cricket hop away, then a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the cricket I looked up into the devious grin of yami Bakura, I glared.

"Let Jiminy go!"

"You would save and name such a pathetic creature?"

He snorted and opened his palm and his other hand hovered above the one holding Jiminy, before he could crush the cricket I kicked him in the nuts, he cried out in pain, seems even ancient spirits aren't immune to that little trick are they!

Jiminy hopped away as fast as his little legs could take him, Bakura snarled and I didn't react fast enough, he slammed me against a tree by my throat, IT HURT! I made a strangled cry from the pain and Bakura glared at me menacingly,

"You dare defy me!"

Despite the plummeting feeling in my gut, the fear in my heart and the lump in my throat I glared up at him defiantly,

"Yes,"

I choked out, his menacing gaze turned into full blown evil laughter which just made me question the state of his sanity, what was wrong with this guy!

A cruel smirk graced his lips,

"I'll destroy you later girl, when there's no chance of there being any witnesses,"

He released my throat and my knees buckled underneath me I fell to the ground and didn't get up again, purposely keeping my eyes away from the retreating form of Bakura.

I was still sitting there when the school bell rang.

XXX

"I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way she felt it every day,

Now I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again,

What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems,

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs,

She wants to go home but nobody's home!"

I was cut short of my singing from a quiet knock on my door, I looked in the mirror at my reflection as I did every morning to make sure nothing was on backwards (I have a bad habit of doing that) and grinned, my anime self was practically the same as my normal one, I was wearing a blue singlet top and jeans, I walked to my door and opened it to see Yami standing there, looking both curious and bored.

"Is there a reason you wanted an entire day spent with me?"

I grinned,

"Yes, to show you what the meaning of fun is, it starts with a song, F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me!"

He raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked,

"I also wanted to get to know the mysterious spirit in the puzzle AND try and help him out with his memory problems, come along now,"

I moved past him and headed for the stairs, he followed me obediently and I began to talk, I told him about what had happened in the past few thousand years purposely talking as if he'd never seen a car before, he glared at me and I laughed, oh this would be fun!

As we walked around town we got onto more serious subjects and as soon as I spoke serious, he actually joined in the conversations instead of just giving me raised eyebrows.

"So since the puzzle is Egyptian I'm going to assume you're from Egypt...hmm doesn't help much,"

"It's a start,"

He reassured me, I smiled at him and began talking about ways he could have ended up in the puzzle,

"The only way I could see it happening if your spirit was somehow connected to the millennium puzzle, or perhaps it got sealed in by some nut job,"

A thoughtful look crossed his face,

"Perhaps, what about what Yugi's grandfather said about the ancient Egyptian images matching the cards? How the word 'duel' is repeated over and over..."

Wow the guy didn't even realise how close he came to hitting the nail on the head just then! I nodded,

"True, perhaps the shadow games they used to play had a penalty of having the user's soul trapped in an item?"

Yami's eyes widened,

"That would explain a lot!"

We continued talking but soon got off topic, I wasn't surprised when it was the topic of duel monsters, I mean isn't there a way to get away from the game for at least FIVE MINUTES! But then he surprised me,

"Tell me Ame, what do you think of Yugi?"

I blinked in surprise, yeah I blinked, not much of a reaction huh?

"He's an amazing and loyal friend, he's shy and I'm trying to help him overcome that, he takes things a bit too seriously but that just makes it fun to stir him up,"

I smiled, Yami frowned thoughtfully,

"Would you tell him your secrets?"

I froze, Yami was very perceptive, I needed to come up with a lie fast! That made me feel guilty...my first solution is to lie, well this time I'm not lying, I'll give him half of the truth!

"Well to be honest if it's something that won't really affect anything like 'oh I just got my period' or 'oh I have a boyfriend' I trust him with but...I really dislike burdening others with my own troubles, especially when they have enough on their plates as it is which is why you may think I keep things from Yugi and you. If I was sad or being harassed I will admit I probably wouldn't tell you because I'm the kind of person to bottle up my emotions, and I prefer to be the shoulder for someone else to lean on and dislike to lean on another's shoulder, I felt horrible after crying in front of Bakura because the guy has his own problems."

Yami frowned at me,

"While that's nice of you that's unhealthy Ame, if anything troubles you then you should come to Yugi or I, Yugi considers you a dear friend and would help you in any way he could,"

"And you?"

"Well you are the only one who treats me as someone who isn't just a part of Yugi, as my own person, I must admit I appreciate that,"

I grinned and wrapped my arm around Yami's shoulder,

"Well mate, you and Yugi can come to me if you have troubles too, I promise any time I need to cry I'll be using Your and Yugi's shoulder as a tissue and you can do the same to mine, agreed?"

Yami nodded, I grinned and stopped in front of a building,

"Here we are!"

"An ice cream parlour?"

"It's my favourite food, we'll buy something then go to the beach, I'll show you exactly what you've been missing out on! Except for the sand, I'm pretty sure you would've experienced enough sand in Egypt,"

He chuckled lightly and followed me in, refusing my offer to pay for his own ice cream, actually he had no idea what kind of flavours there were. I took him to a place I found recently with flavours of ice cream even I haven't heard of!"

He decided not to experiment and stuck with plain vanilla, I myself was in heaven with all the different flavours and ordered 5 different flavours in one cone,

"Okay I'll get the rocky road ice cream, I;ve had that before it's nice! Cookies 'n' cream another favourite, oh I've never had chilli chocolate before I'll try that!"

Yami watched me with interest as I picked my ice cream flavours and when we finally left he asked me,

"You like ice cream?"

"I told you before it's my favourite food! Oh this Periwinkle ice cream is nice,"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Perriwinkle flavour?"

I grinned,

"Yeah, Perriwinkle is my favourite flower and color and they had an ice cream with the same name, I just HAD to try it,"

He chuckled and followed me down to the beach, I led him past the sand and towards the rock pools, and began pointing at things and naming things and telling him funny stories about what my friends and I had done while at rock pools, he seemed suspicious that I remembered such things and I told him,

'The location is really bringing back memories,'

Which seemed to make him happy, after the rock pools I led him to the shopping centre and because he seemed to be getting bored changed the topic to duel monsters...though not how you'd think.

"Duelling is cool and all but duel after duel after duel just gets arduous! Maybe if they had some hot guys with abs playing without shirts on it'd keep my attention for longer,"

He was so surprised at that comment he choked on his drink, I ended up having to hit him on the back so he stopped choking, I grinned

"With a reaction like that you'd think you were gay Yami!"

He glared at me darkly and I smirked, playing with a piece of his fringe,

"Then again your girly legs complete the gay picture,"

I bolted away and he was close on my heels, I started laughing and there was a slight smirk on his face when he caught me,

"If only you could run as fast as you insult,"

I grinned up at him innocently,

"No mind crush?"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Why would I mind crush you?"

"Because you don't want people finding out you're gay?"

He rolled his eyes and continued walking, I showed him many different stores, he found it amusing when I tried on old lacy grandma underwear and posed in front of the mirror saying,

"Don't I look hot in this?"

I also grabbed the guns that make noises and tried to shoot at him he sighed and ignored me once again, I kept shooting at him repeatedly and ended up buying one...just to annoy him at later dates, he saw exactly what I had in mind and when I wasn't looking somehow managed to steal the bag and take out the batteries...in about three seconds.

I was happy to see he had stopped watching me like a hawk and was starting to relax slightly, I hoped he was relaxing, it might be wishful thinking because as one of my favourite characters, why wouldn't I want to befriend the guy?

As we exited the store we saw it was starting to get late, I yawned and Yami reverted back to Yugi and since Yugi had decided not to pry I told him about the day with the Pharaoh and began telling him jokes I was certain I had yet to tell him.

He laughed and joined in on the chatter, and it was all in all a very happy and peaceful day...it was almost natural, as if I was hanging out with one of my best buddies from my own world, but a sadness lingered over me, I was going to wait until they went to save Kaiba, for they'd be busy long enough for me to be long gone.

A day with Yami and Yugi for fun wasn't the only reason I wanted to go...it was my way of saying a goodbye, because if that crazy guy had followed me off the island somehow he could put all of their lives at risk, I couldn't do that, my life was not as important as theirs.

When we entered the shop I spoke just as cheerily with Joey, Tea and Tristan who had decided to visit and I felt my heart drop into my stomach as the bell rang and Mokuba stood there, soaked to the bone.

**Once again thanks for reading, this is the last chapter to vote for pairings! I dedicate this chapter to the poor souls who lost family and friends and those lost in the recent natural disasters, our hearts go out to you! Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE RESULTS!**** Oh my it's so damned difficult to choose who Ame gets paired with! Well in both reviews and PM Yami got more votes.**

**Congratulations to those who voted Yami, he got 5 while Ryou got 4, if you like I'll write a one shot for Ame and Ryou, because you guys are so great for being reviewers I'll let ya'll send me any damned one shot request ya please! By PM though please.**

**Oh but if anyone can change my mind about the pairing by the end of this chapter I might just change it!**

As we were on the way to Kaiba Corp I purposely fell over, I have put this act on before in Gym class, fall over, whine and complain and say it hurts and you can't walk. Naturally there was a lot of fuss about it, when Yugi told me to go back I did, I don't think the guy really appreciates how stubborn I really am or he would be suspicious because if I didn't know what would happen to Kaiba I would have continued on with a broken ankle or without one!

I limped until they were out of sight and began walking normally, soon breaking into a run not entirely sure how long it would be before they got back. Now let me tell you something about me, I grew up in one of the crappest neighbourhoods ever with siblings and friends who forced you to learn how to escape from a room with a locked or broken door.

Unfortunately climbing never was one of my strong points, I glared and simply walked to the back, pulling out a screw driver (I'm not THAT air headed) and taking off part of the fly screen door since the actual window was open. I squeezed through and by squeezed through I mean my chest wouldn't fit so I had to force my way through getting stuck multiple times, as soon as I was through however I put the fly screen back and crept up the stairs.

As soon I was up the stairs I grabbed the very small bag I had packed and crept down the stairs, I waited until Mr. Muto was distracted and crept past, leaping out of view of the door as soon as I was outside and began to run. I had left a bunch of money I saved from my part time job on the bed to try and pay them back for their hospitality, other than that I took a bottle of water, an apple and nothing else, I couldn't bring myself to take anything other than that, I felt so bad about leaving. It weighed on my conscience and my ribs closed in on my lung, causing them to suffocate my heart, oh I was doing something terrible.

I then thought about telling them the truth, but I think that option scared me more than running away did, I'd lose the trust I'd gained over time and they'd probably think me crazy. So I did as I have done for most problems in my life...I ignored it, I pretended I was running home, and my friends from my own world were racing me there and I got quite a long way away before I had to stop for breath.

"THERE!"

Oh god, no no no no NO NO NO NO! Oh my god I was hoping somehow this guy would've stayed on the island, I turned and glared at him, he was looking even worse than he did last time, there was a beard starting to grow on his face, his teeth were going yellow, he smelt BAD and he looked even thinner. I turned and got into a stance, trying to evenly balance my body weight, he saw this and smirked, pulling out a knife.

"That's just unfair!"

"Life's unfair girly,"

He launched himself at me, knife first, I quickly shifted my feet so I could dodge and brought me knee up into his stomach, he doubled over and then he started LAUGHING. I was disgusted, he was insane, I've been called insane many times before but I'm just weird, this man was really and truly INSANE.

In my thoughts I had dropped my guard, he struck like a snake, driving the knife into my leg, I screamed and fell to the ground, he grinned in triumph and reached down to grab the knife and I knew what would come next, so I pulled my leg out of the way and ignored the searing pain, I did my best to fight back but I had a freaking knife in my leg!

I'm not going to lie to myself, I may do Karate and have done a few sparring sessions with my dad in boxing but I was not strong enough to get past this, I was only a yellow belt, the second bloody belt! I also had a knife in my leg, I am not a Mary-sue who can pull it out and be like, 'I IS MAGICALLY HEALED, OH MY GOSH!' no I wish I could do that though, but I'd speak with better grammar.

He realised I wouldn't let him get to the knife so he grabbed the nearest thing, which turned out to be a stick and began hitting me with it repeatedly, I held up my arms to shield myself from the blows, I began sobbing from the immense amount of pain shooting through my body, I know I promised myself I'd never cry but can you blame me?

It was horrible really, he kept at it until I stopped moving and chuckling happily to himself I heard his steps growing fainter, though my brain was barely functioning from the pain and I knew I'd pass out soon, I was so sore. No I wasn't rescued by my love interest like in the fanfictions I have read, like I expected from the beginning, my battles were my own and it was due to my own actions that it was that way, but I wasn't changing that now, I suppose that chat I had with Yami was pointless.

I felt the blood sliding down my leg and shuddered, I couldn't move, I heard voices, faint voices, they pierced through the stupor but I couldn't pull myself out of the hovering state I was in, it seemed as if directly after I heard sirens and lights flashed annoyingly through my lids.

"Stay awake kid, stay awake."

I couldn't do as the man asked, stubborn as I am that was beyond my current abilities, I felt the darkness rush over me like water, envelop me, caress me and provide some form of escape from the pain, I didn't fight back.

XXX

"...Broken ribs, internal bleeding, covered in bruises, she was obviously attacked,"

"Who would do such a thing!"

"Well the city is full of muggers and rapists, I'm afraid it's dangerous to walk alone,"

"We shouldn't have sent her back, what if she doesn't wake up!"

The voice was incredibly distressed, panicked yet somehow familiar, I groaned, I could feel every heartbeat in my temples, it throbbed and it felt as though my entire head was weighed down my something, the voices went silent, I was thankful for their talking didn't help my head ache.

"Ame-chan?"

"Please don't make me open my eyes,"

I bit out bitterly, I didn't feel well, what happened? Why do I feel so horrible, slowly it began coming back to me as the doctor said,

"The young lady needs rest, you can stay if you don't bother her too much, let her sleep,"

"She's been asleep for a whole week, isn't that enough!"

The loud voice made me hiss in pain as it seemed to split my skull I heard a harsh whisper of,

"Joey!"

Joey...where have I heard that name before? Then memories other than the attack flowed sluggishly back into my brain and I remembered I was in another world...there was no chance I was dreaming anymore, not with this kind of pain.

"Yugi..."

"Yes Ame-chan?"

"What happened?"

"Well a couple found you passed out on an empty street with a knife in your leg, they took you to the hospital and a day or two after they called grandpa and I, we found the note Ame,"

His voice was beginning to sound strangled,

"You know...whatever's wrong I'm your friend! You can tell me what's wrong, please Ame, please don't try to leave again! Please don't get hurt again..."

His voice got louder as he went but I didn't have the energy to tell him to keep it down, I hadn't even opened my eyes yet, it seems as though circumstances have forced me...I'm going to have to tell them all the truth and if they send me to an asylum...I suppose I just have to accept it because I'm not completely sure of my own sanity any more.

I heard the door slowly creak open and the doctor told them that visiting hours were over, as soon as the door was shut again I let go of that invisible string keeping me awake and slipped back into unconsciousness.

...

"Oh not soup again!"

The nurse pursed her lips and glared at me, it has been three days now and I'm getting better, my entire being is still sore, my pride still severely damaged but my independent stubbornness had returned, I refused to use a bed pan and they refuse to let me walk, so every time I need to pee I get to use a wheel chair, same with when I shower.

I refuse to let the nurses help me with anything, I pour my own damned water and have on several occasions asked if I can take the needles out yet, which have been refused so I have to drag the stupid drippy bag with me wherever I go.

Yugi and that haven't visited because the hospital is strict as hell and only allows visits on weekends, harsh huh? I also haven't been eating, it's tomato soup every damned time! The first time okay, the second time sure but after that I can't just keep having the same thing, heck soup isn't even food! It's a drink, seriously, what's for dinner tonight mum! Drink honey, I mean come on who the hell decided to classify soup a food? I want something I can chew on!

"Can I have a steak?"

"No."

"Some toast?"

"No."

"A piece of fruit?"

"No."

"Miss if I don't get fed soon I'm going to go anorexic,"

"You are being fed, you're being fed soup,"

"I swear you just want to make all your patients anorexic so they stay and don't get healthy so the families have to pay more,"

She glared at me,

"If it means getting rid of you I'll ask the doctor if your stomach can take it yet, it had severe damage to it,"

"If my steak won't fall out of a hole, it can handle it,"

The nurse rolled her eyes and left the room, I was looking forward to getting out of here, first thing I'm doing is having an ice-cream, oh wait would she let me have ice cream? Hmm that's not a hard food and neither is jelly, oh maybe I can have some mashed potato! As long as it isn't soup I'm happy.

I was dreading tomorrow, despite being unable to visit they could call, I had told Yugi I wanted to speak with him alone first, because it was a big secret. He seemed very reluctant but eventually agreed, I felt as though I betrayed the poor guy's trust so I needed to make things right, two more days until Saturday...oh joy.

XXX

"Ame-chan?"

"YUGI-CHAN!"

He cried out as I tackle hugged him, both of us fell to the ground and I cried out in pain as I landed on one of my bruises, Yugi instantly looked worried and I waved him off and grinned,

"TOMORROW YOU MUST BRING FOOD!"

He blinked,

"Don't you get food here Ame?"

"SOUP ISN'T FOOD!"

Yugi blinked and tried to help me over to the bed, I dodged his hand and skipped over to the bed, almost falling multiple times, he frowned,

"Are you okay Ame-chan?"

"What you mean the energy? Well perhaps it's being cooped up in the same room for a week or it's the pain killers setting in, OH LOOK IT'S TEWWTY BIRD!"

A small yellow bird had just fluttered onto a branch, I giggled as I watched it hop around the branch, then I saw a black cat on the branch above it,

"OH NO TWEETY MOVE!"

I bolted to the window, my legs buckled underneath me and I fell, Yugi barely managed to catch me before I landed on my ribs (which were healing) on the steel chair leaning against the wall.

"Thanks muffin!"

I planted a big kiss of his cheek and his face turned red and he gave me a concerned look,

"What exactly are the side effects of those pain killers?"

I shrugged and got up again, this time Yugi was careful to stay close by my side in case my knees buckled on me again, when I got to the window the cat was watching the yellow bird flutter away as fast as its wings would take it.

"Ame, are you sure you can talk when you're um...like this?"

I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow,

"I'm hyper not stupid,"

He frowned and carefully led me back to the bed, I sat down and pulled the covers up to my chest and looked at him seriously,

"Okay look Yugi, you know what I said about memory loss?"

He frowed and nodded, I sighed,

"Look this is all going to be a shock to you, heck you might not even believe me! As a matter of fact I wouldn't blame you if you chucked me in an asylum and never looked back!"

"Ame I would never..."

"Shut up I'm talking. Anyway, it was a Sunday and I was drawing and I fell asleep and after that I woke up on the street with purple eyes staring at me, Yugi I lied about having no memory I lied because I had no idea where I was...then when we were on the duelling island place a guy attacked me he answered every question I had! Yugi you won't believe this but...I'm from another world,"

Yugi's eyes widened and then I blinked and he was Yami, glaring at me dangerously, I felt a shiver run up my spine at his gaze,

"You lied to us?"

I couldn't help it, I broke down and began spilling my heart out to the guy in front of me,

"Yes but I had no other choice I swear! Look I wasn't going to tell you this part but..."

"So you were going to lie again?"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!"

"What so you can feed Yugi and I more lies!"

I couldn't find it in me to be angry at him, it was true, I lied my little heart out, I bit down on my arm hard to keep all tears back, and tried to control my breathing, when I had finally calmed down Yami's gaze was still ice cold, I looked up at him and I hoped he was willing to listen.

"Yami where I come from there's a T.V show...it's called Yugioh, it's about a kid called Yugi Muto and the 3000 year old spirit from the millennium puzzle that possesses him, I watched the show when I was a kid and watched it again as a teenager, I loved it. But you know what, one day I black out and I'M IN A F*CKING T.V SHOW! NO GOODBYE TO MY FAMILY, TO MY FRIENDS, TO ANYONE! I GOT NOTHING BUT THE LITTLE BAG YOU KNOW I STILL HAVE!"

I wanted nothing more than to leave the room and slam the door, but I couldn't so I just settled with glaring at him harshly and biting down on my arm to try and keep myself in control, I kept biting down even after a small trickle of blood slid down my arm. Yami was staring at me with such suspicion in his eyes that I felt as though his gaze had frozen me where I was sitting, he sized me up and after what seemed an eternity sitting there his teeth clenched,

"How do I know you're not lying or crazy? I have studied you and I see no trace of lying, look me in the eyes whoever you are, look me in the eyes and prove to me you aren't lying,"

I did as I was told, I stopped biting my arm and glared, blue-green eyes meeting red ones, at some point the puzzle began to glow softly, a slow, throbbing glow that seemed to light up the room, Yami clenched his teeth and clutched the puzzle,

"You aren't lying..."

He looked down and squeezed his eyes shut and when he looked up it was Yugi again with such a pitying expression on his face I felt as though my gut was going to burst open, he said in a soft voice,

"I would have helped you Ame-chan, you were my friend and you still are, you didn;t need to carry such a burden on your own..."

It was silent for a long time, Yugi seemed to be coming to terms with everything and I have a feeling Yami was too,

"Ame...is it true? We're just a T.V show, our lives don't matter?"

My eyes widened, I was quick to re-assure him,

"Yugi don't you think I've thought about that? I know for a fact you guys are all real and you know why? Because you're sitting right in front of me! My very presence has changed things that were supposed to happen in the story! Of course you all matter!"

He looked up and smiled slightly,

"Do you miss them?"

That question really broke the barrier, I couldn't stop myself, I walked over and hugged his tightly, but my pride wouldn't allow me to do it for very long and I released him and nodded,

"A lot,"

Yugi looked at me and a soft smile appeared on his face,

"I forgive you Ame-chan, I can understand why you would lie, I would probably have done the same thing...will you stay?"

"Huh?"

"With grandpa and I, will you still stay with us? I don't want you to go..."

My eyes widened and I felt such gratitude towards the guy sitting in front of me, he forgave me, still considered me a friend and was willing to trust me again...and even offering to let me stay, I shook my head.

"Yugi some part of me wants you to slap me across the face and leave this room for lying to you, and the other part is stunned into silence with gratitude..."

Then that big grin of his stretched across his face,

"Don't worry Ame-chan! We'll find a way to bring back Yami's memories and we'll find a way to get you back to your home, I promise!"

I hugged him tightly and sat back on the bed, suddenly feeling so much happier and so light headed, so much burden was taken off of my back now, I could walk freely again, I smiled sincerely at Yugi,

"You know Yugi,"

I ruffled his hair,

"I always wanted a brother."

His face split into a big smile and he grabbed his bag,

"Visiting hours are almost over Ame-chan, but I promise I'll visit you tomorrow,"

He began to job towards the door when I called out to stop him, he turned and looked at me curiously and I grinned sheepishly,

"Could you do me a massive favour Yugi?"

"Uh, sure,"

"Could you tell everyone else, I'm way too chicken to have a repeat of that."

He nodded seriously and left the room, I smiled to myself, now I would never have to lie to them again, lying is a disgusting thing.

XXX

I stretched leisurely and felt a satisfying crack in my back, no pain and no bruises ha I was back! Yugi laughed beside me,

"Glad to be out of hospital Ame-chan?"

I nodded, Joey shook his head and frowned,

"I still can't believe in your world out world is just a T.V show, and I'm not the star!"

I laughed and slung my arm over Joey's shoulder,

"Joey my dear boy, you are one of the main characters but I'm afraid Yugi and Yami upstage you there, don't worry you were always one of my favourite characters and you have hundreds of fans and fan girls, and you're my friend which is the most important because anything having anything to do with me is instantly made awesome,"

The guys laughed and I smiled, it was two weeks after I had been freed from the hospital, the only part of me still left to heal was my ribs and they were healing quite well, it did hurt if I went into different positions but for the most part I was good. Yugi explained my situation to everyone and after we re-broke the ice we were all buddies again and I must say I'll be forever grateful to them for caring about me enough to let me in once again.

"So tell me Ame, what were your friends like in your world?"

I shrugged,

"I had a lot of friends, I suppose my closest friends were Moro, Maya and Shelly. I met Moro in grade 2 and we've been friends ever since, she's very quiet, anti-social and sarcastic. Moro I met in year 7, she's loud with a fiery temper and hyper all the time. Shelly I met in grade 4 she is lazy and boy-crazy but funny and a loyal friend, oh and I can't forget about Kate! I met her in year 8 and we're close, we're like brothers from other mothers!"

"But you're not guys..."

"I'm manlier than you are!"

"HEY!"

I laughed and let Joey catch me in a head lock and give me one of his oh so common noogies, I slapped him on the stomach though not hard enough to hurt and he laughed and dramatically faked dying while I dramatically faked CPR, though as soon as it got to the mouth to mouth I looked at Yugi and said,

"Do you want to do this part, I ain't kissing that!"

So all in all it was fairly normal again, I was forgiven and I had finally been able to let myself think of these people as friends. Yami was hard to get through to, I had to organise another day with him just so I could clear things up, this involved telling him every secret I kept from him and Yugi, what I was thinking when I came up with the lies, why I thought it necessary and half my life story.

The entire time he forced me to look in his eyes so he could tell whether or not I was lying and after I started getting into the 'horrors of puberty' he stopped me, saying he believed me and didn't really want to hear about that. I personally found it hilarious and kept telling him stories my friends had told me about their own experiences (males and females) and I swear his eye was twitching by the time we got back to the game shop.

So it became a common thing, now every Saturday I hung out with Yami and showed him around the modern world, I think he was slowly beginning to relax around me again but he was still cautious around me, always searching for lies, it felt terrible really but in reality I really did deserve everything I got.

Bakura took it well but his own Yami became...interesting after the news was out, now I was careful whenever I left class because a few times he would come and try and get information out of me about my world and what happens in the show. I had no qualms lying to him and told him 'It's about Yugi solving the puzzle over the years' which he thought useless information and stopped bothering me but still you could never be too cautious around such a guy.

Sadly this meant I had to be careful with what I said around Ryou as well in case it was actually Bakura or something, which really pissed me off because Ryou is as much a friend as Yugi is! I swear if I ever get the chance I'm going to kick him in the nuts again, serves him right.

"So you happy to be back at school?"

"Hell no!"

When we finally did get onto school ground I was greeted with...Duke Devlin sitting and playing with dice with a bunch of squealing fan girls surrounding him, oh god, he isn't even hot give me a break he wears makeup!

Although I must admit, when he outsmarted Joey I was impressed, not that he outsmarted Joey sorry Joey but that isn't difficult to do, no it's that he was sneaky enough to pull a trick like that...maybe I should get a few tips from the guy...come to think of it, where's his theme music?

"Hmm okay we'll play a game of duel monsters, but I don't have my own deck so we'll play on the condition I bring cards and we create new decks to play with,"

"Joey don't..."

"I accept!"

"Joey you jump into things too quickly,"

Joey ignored my comment and we finished the school day, the next day Duke took us to a...place, this place had a duelling stadium...what I'm wondering is why they don;t just play it on a table instead of using billions of dollars to make holograms and Pokemon stadiums for a children's card game, like seriously Pokemon could duel on these things.

"Oh if only they had Lugia duel monster cards, I'd be first in line to buy one, or mew or Raichu..."

"What's that Ame-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh just thinking out loud, about what kind of cartoon animals I know would make epic duel monsters."

Yugi nodded and went back to watching the duel that was taking place, please don't make me describe ANOTHER card game. Sigh, okay Joey just used a magic card to pimp up his monster card that got beaten anyway by Duke's weird monster trap thingy. They are both posing dramatically and wind is coming from nowhere and blowing their coats about, I have a feeling Duke has fans in here to make it more dramatic for the audience.

Oh and there are three annoying fan girls cheerleading in the corner...I swear if my ribs weren't fractured I'd punch them all in the face, I can't stand them. I have nothing against fan girls, I just have problems with annoying fan girls, not looking at anyone, cough girlsinthecorner cough.

Duke won, oh my what a jerk, he handed Joey a dog...and threw a die in his face, I glared and slapped Duke across the face...I admit I'm not one to slap, normally I punch but slapping is so damned fun the looks on people's faces after you slap them is priceless!

He glared at me,

"Joey still has to act like a dog,"

"Piss off, why don't you act like a dog"

I turned to see Joey putting on the outfit and this time I slapped HIM across the face,

"Don't you dare let this ass whole humiliate you! No friend of mine wears a dog suit unless it's for fun and they are running through a courtyard screaming random nonsense words! I don't care if he's a lazy ass and wants you to get him drinks or something, 'cause I'd agree to that and probably dish that out,"

I turned to Duke and smirked,

"You know what forget Yami I think you're gay! Not only gay but a gay furry and that's disturbing, got a little crush on Joey have ya Duke?"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"Oh kitty has his claws out now! Watch out the dog might eat ya!"

"I SAID SHUT UP! How about you face me in a duel, then I'll give you Kitty!"

"Oh Kitty is hissing now!"

"ARGH YOU STUPID GIRL!"

I was laughing now, pissing off Duke was so fun! Joey was on the ground now pretending to be a dog, I glared at him,

"Joey get up, I highly doubt you really want to eat the Kitty because number 1. For someone with a perverted mind that sounds wrong, no2. He'll probably taste like perfume and makeup,"

Duke grabbed me by the front of my shirt when his hand was forced away by the hand of...did you guess it? Yami, who glared at Duke and challenged him to a duel for Joey's 'freedom.'

"Okay but if I win you have to relinquish the title of king of games and we'll be playing my game, dungeon dice monsters!"

Yami agreed and I sighed, well at least it's not a card game...

**So there it is chapter 9! Already you don't have to wait a week this time! I hope you enjoyed reading and remember, there's still a chance you can convince me to change or keep the pairing, but honestly pairings aren't all important. Thanks for sticking by my story and reading and I'm sorry there's not as much humour in this chapter! Please review, ciao! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well the pairing is set, sorry guys but Yami won, thing is I'm crap at romance and might make the characters OOC, anyone got tips for me?**

When I said dungeon dice monsters isn't a card game...I meant it isn't the exact same card game...it's still a freaking card game, so what's the point in having two different card games? Can someone PLEASE tell me! The cheer leaders are really being mean to Joey I swear if they call him a dog one more time I'm going to go over and give them a piece of my mind...actually no I don't want to part with any of my brain, they can have a free make over with a baseball bat.

"SHUT UP BOY!"

"Why don't you whores shut up?"

The cheerleaders rounded on me and I swear I saw fire in their eyes...which I swear I'm trying to hold back a laugh. The two tall ones are skinny as twigs and look as though the best they could do is bite you, the short one in the middle had no hope either.

"Why don't you shut up, you're just jealous because your fat and ugly and Duke would never even spare you a second glance!"

I raised my eyebrow...the short fat one said that,

"Well at least my lips don't look as though they are 9 months pregnant with a hippo, I think you're overdue on the killer whale in your stomach too."

Her face turned bright purple and I was reminded of Vernon, Harry potter's uncle who in the books always turned purple when he was angry...In all honestly I can't be mean to someone for very long but if you piss me off my advice is to run, run FAR away.

Hmm I suppose dungeon dice monsters isn't a card game, but it's so damned similar it's sad, it's also way too complicated for me. The cheerleaders began throwing insults at me which I ignored, letting them roll off me like water from a duck, although I hope I'm more graceful than a duck.

"And you have a crappy hair style, I mean come on, who has a side fringe only half covering their left eye? That's totally half assed! Then you've got like a wavy bit next to your face and then the rest is straighter than a dessert highway, and about as nice as one too! Your clothes are pathetic, wear some colour why don't ya! Your skin is totally pale and gross, it's called fake tan girl!"

They're insulting my looks, really? Who takes insults to how they look these days, especially from love struck fan girls who throw themselves at guys? I ignored them and kept watching the match, Yami was fighting back now that he was getting the hang of the game, though the starting might cost him...wait what am I talking about, I know the outcome of this battle I mean seriously.

"Ha, I can see you pulled a good move with your help screen, but just remember who invented the game!"

"You may have invented the game Duck but Yami will perfect it!"

Duke raised an eyebrow at me,

"Duck?"

"Yeah I was thinking about ducks before, don't ask why I can't be bothered explaining my thought process, anyway, Duke, duck? So yeah your new nickname is duck...but that's so not nice to say it doesn't roll of the tongue...hmm DUCKY! Yes you're a little green dinosaur with a high pitched voice and a hyper attitude,"

If you haven't seen 'the land before time' you probably won't know who I'm talking about, I used to love that series when I was a little kid! My sister was also a fan and I'll admit to watching it with her...oh come on whoever said you had to grow out of cartoons? I can even remember a few songs from it...okay this is just sad now.

Grr this dice game confuses me...though I personally think it would probably be more entertaining than duel monsters...maybe that's just because I like dice, I have no idea why I like dice though so please don't ask me!

"Go dice roll!"

Okay that's starting to piss me off,

"I GET IT YOU'RE ROLLING DICE YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT IT OUT EVERY TIME YOU ROLL THEM!"

Yami and Duke both looked at me, since they were both guilty of yelling it out, I placed my hand on my hip and leaned on one leg, making my hip stick out to one side in what most people consider the 'attitude stance' or something like that, because apparently people only do it to show attitude...I personally think it's very comfortable.

"Seems as though I have to explain this too..."

I decided to be a total smart ass and but in,

"The black die calls forth a vortex thingy magigy and when the second black die comes out you can put another vortex down so the first vortex leads to the second, making it easy for him to reach your life points..."

"Heart points,"

"As I was explaining before Ducky interrupted, if he gets the other black dice thing it'll be easy for him to attack your LIFE POINTS,"

I glared pointedly at Duke when I said 'life points,' and he glared right back, heart points just sounds gay, actually health points sounds better so you can shorten it to 'hp' and it's what I'm used to. I snickered as Yami and Yugi took out the demon bat thing with his ninja,

"Nothing beat's ninja, though pirates come a close second, but ninjas are the best."

I then had an amusing thought, if Duke has cheerleaders...I snickered and reached into my bag, ripping up a bunch of notices and homework sheets to create make shift Pompoms. I began randomly moving my arms around and screaming,

"Go sexy legs and Hobbit man go! That chants a little long so go hobbit legs go! Go hobbit legs go! Go sexy cheerleader go! Go hobbit legs being cheered by sexy cheerleader go!"

Yes I fail as a cheerleader but Joey was in stitches and Tristan and Tea were laughing and Yami was smiling lightly at my pathetic attempts so I carried on,

"Gimme an H! Gimme a O! Ah screw this,"

I chucked the Pompoms behind me, too lazy to carry on and said,

"I'm going for ya Sexy legs I'm just way too lazy to cheer,"

I heard him chuckle lightly at my antics and grinned, it's pretty cool when you're hyper attitude makes people laugh...normally people just look at me as if I'm retarded, to be honest I don't care because I end up being the one having fun. I sighed and sat down, my feet were hurting from standing so long.

I pulled out my I-pod and put both headphones in my ears and leaned against the duelling arena wall and closed my eyes, 'fences' by Paramore came on and I began to sing softly to it,

'And it's obvious that you're dying, dying,

Just living proof that the camera's lying and oh oh open wide,

Yeah oh oh open wide, you're oh oh open wide,

Cause you'll go out in style,'

I sang soft enough for no one to hear, sounds barely leaving my lips as they moved ever so slightly to help keep the noise down, I've always loved music, it really helps calm a person and I just go into a trance when I listen to it, I could listen to music for hours on end without doing anything else, just laying back and relaxing, letting the music flow...

After the song ended I took out the headphones to see where the duel was up to, peeking over the duelling arena wall I saw it was almost over, Yami was in a bad position, but he couldn't lose this battle, he was the king of games for muffins sake! I grinned when he summoned the dark magician, oh Ducky was going to get it now! I the dark magician were a dark magician ninja he'd totally be my favourite card but without the ninja status I'm afraid he just doesn't cut it, still a great monster though.

Yami and Yugi won and I clapped loudly, another victory for the king of games, wow I feel so useless when was the last time I duelled? On the duellist island place, ha I'm turning into such a useless character! Sad thing is I hate characters that just stand on the sidelines and do nothing, I'm really going to have to do something useful soon because really...I'm just sitting on my lazy ass on the sidelines here...then again sitting on my ass is a great way to pass time.

XXX

"Ugh, I was such an ass today no one will want to play dungeon dice monsters now!"

Yugi grinned,

"Actually it's a pretty good game, it has a lot of potential,"

"Yeah keep your store open!"

"I like the game it's you I don't like,"

I grinned and shrugged,

"You know ducky, I'll forgive you and give you a second chance, I also might possibly maybe perhaps slightly enjoy this awesome game of awesomeness, it's a break from cards, I might just make myself multi-talented and play both, but only if I get a set of stuff for free."

I poked my tongue out at him and he smirked,

"No."

I shrugged,

"You just lost a fan greedy pants."

He rolled his eyes, I think he wasn't as angry at me now after realising Yugi is a good guy and that I'm being nicer now he isn't as much of an ass hole...his fan girls are going to piss me off though.

Duke cried out in excitement at the fact the contract thingy magigy was signed and blah blah blah, I wasn;t paying much attention, then Yugi said something about friendship and I swear these people are too friendship orientated, what about family? That's it, I'm going to become as annoying with family speeches as Tea is with friendship speeches! Actually no, forget I ever said that, I'll just rant about how Coke and Pepsi are practically the same thing...though they do taste different...hmm which one is better? Probably coke, it's sweeter.

As we left the place he lived and then the game shop we began to separate, Mr. Muto went to the counter of the game store and told Yugi and I to go take a break after such a good show, despite the fact I didn't do anything, which I said to him and he said I must be exhausted from watching...yeah, sure.

"Well congrats to you hobbit man and to sexy legs, new game, new rules, new strategies and you kicked the guy's ass anyway, highfive."

I held up my hand and Yugi grinned in an embarrassed way and high fived me than said modestly,

"I wasn't that great..."

"True but did you see that blonde girl on the side lines cheerleading with paper Pompoms? Man she was a real winner that one, I swear she was the hottest thing I;ve seen in ages and she was soo good at cheerleading..."

He laughed and invited me to hang with him in his room, I shrugged and followed him and we sat down and he got out his deck and asked,

"I know you're not a big fan of duel monsters but I need a bit of a refreshment after playing the new game, would you mind...?"

I laughed and pulled out my own deck, that was actually big enough to pass for a deck now and nodded,

"Sure, I've never actually versed you in a duel before, you only taught me. I know you're going to hand my ass to me on a silver platter so two things, one can I keep the silver platter and sell it on Ebay? Two please don't make the loss too embarrassing, I'm only a beginner."

He grinned and nodded,

"Okay but I'm afraid I'm all out of silver,"

"That's fine, hey if I win Yami has to give me a piggy back, 'kay?"

He raised an eyebrow,

"A piggy back?"

"Yeah he's taller than you are, I'm scared if I hop on your back I'll squash you like a bug, if he doesn't like the piggy back one of you can pull me around in a little red wagon, that would be so fun!"

Yugi rolled his eyes with a smile on his face,

"You're a very strange girl you know that Ame-chan?"

I grinned,

"Yes I know that, do you know that?"

He looked down at his cards and pulled out four and I copied the movement with my own deck and we started the mini-match, of course by the end I lost shamefully.

XXX

"Hey Ame-chan, are you coming to the soccer game tomorrow?"

Oh gosh don't tell me it's this episode already, I sigh,

"In the anime it's boring as hell, no thanks."

He blinked in surprise, then he remembered my 'situation' and stared in shock, I told him of the anime but not how far it went or how much I've watched,

"You know what's going to happen today Ame-chan?"

"That and the out-comes of every major duel you've been in so far, be careful tomorrow Yugi, I'm going to be keeping tags on ya, just in case my presence here changes something, I don't want any harm to befall any of you guys because of me, I'll give you one word of warning, the puzzle is wanted by all."

He frowned,

"Couldn't you just tell me what is going to happen?"

I shook my head, he seemed hurt and I quickly explained,

"I don't want to change the story line too much Yugi, imagine if I change a little thing and then it turns out that I screw up the whole story line, I won't know what's coming, if people die it could be all traced back to that little incident, people die later on Yugi and I want to keep the story line the same so I can save their lives!"

His eyes widened,

"P-people die? How about Joey and Tea and Tristan and..."

"No none of them die but still good people who I want to save, I really would like to tell you Yugi I really would but then it could completely screw everything over and end up getting you killed! Do you know how bad I would feel if any of you guys died?"

Yugi smiled lightly,

"Yeah...thanks I guess, I understand, but what do you mean by keeping tabs on me?"

"Why I'm going to stalk you of course!"

His expression went into complete panic and I laughed,

"I'm joking Yugi! No I'm going to find the major location shown and stay there, so then I can get some homework done and if anything goes wrong I can save your ass."

Yugi sighed,

"Okay Ame-chan, but before I go can you tell me something?"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly how much of the future do you know?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall, I took a deep breath and began,

"Well Yugi the anime has about two hundred episodes, we are currently around the 50s, I have seen every episode, I know a lot Yugi and I wish I could tell you but knowledge of the future can be a great burden to those who are not prepared."

"Ame...do we...exist? Are our futures really just written down, unchangeable, we're just following the panels of a comic book?"

His voice sounded strained, like he was struggling to accept such a concept, I couldn't bear to let him feel such a way, besides...

"You're as fake as I am Yugi, you are standing in front of me, breathing, looking, your heart is beating unless you became a vampire without my knowledge...anyway I have a feeling that perhaps when the creator of Yugioh drew up the story line perhaps he was just seeing into the future and past of your world? What if our worlds are connected somehow?"

Yugi looked thoughtful, it was a good change from sad.

"Ame-chan...I really don't want to make you sad but I need to ask this...what if we can't get you home?"

I felt the question pierce through me and send volts of electricity shoot up my spine, Yugi obviously saw the expression on my face and quickly began trying to reassure me, his words went unheard by me however as I shivered and hugged myself tightly, though no tears fell, I had come to terms with that possibility...however it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Well Yugi..."

He went silent as soon as I spoke, staring at me with wide, pitying eyes,

"I would miss my mum and my dad, my step-mum, my sister, my step-siblings, my cousins, my aunts, my uncles, my friends, the internet, my world as a whole...but I would be happy here too, and you know why?"

He shook his head and stared at me as he listened and I smiled softly,

"Because I have you and Joey and Tristan and Tea and Bakura as friends, your granddad as a kind of family figure, a roof over my head and a school to give me chances of a job, I'd get a job, make money, buy an apartment, save money go to college, get a better job and live a pretty normal life and die here, what other option would I have?"

Yugi shivered,

"I'd hate to be taken from my friends and family Ame-chan...you're so strong for facing these things and accepting them, I wish I was as strong as you."

I rolled my eyes,

"Yugi if anything you're stronger than I, I never dealt with the kind of ass holes you did growing up and I had like a bajillion friends in my world, I can't duel for crap, many of the situations you got through I would've given up on, in the end I'm not strong or brave, I'm just stuck without any options and have learnt to accept that, I am not facing my problems I'm just accepting that they're there and ignoring them, there is no strength in avoidance."

"But you are strong! There's a chance you'll never see your friends or family again and you don't even cry about it! You make jokes and don't get depressed at all, you face the world with a smile every day, I could never do that in your situation!"

I sighed and smiled kindly at him,

"Oh but you could, you could."

I began to work on my art again, I was print making, if you don't know what that is it's a form of art where you carve a picture onto something (I was using linen) and then use a sticky kind of ink, roll it on top and place it on paper and press it down so you have a black and white image, I was carving a flower and vine design onto my linen. I didn't look up when Yugi sat down next to me and began to watch as I carved around the lines of the flower, slowly and surely scraping away at the surface, always careful not to go too deep or too shallow, I love print making.

"That's quite good,"

I jumped at the deeper voice, thankfully it didn't mess up my linen, it did however mess up my finger as I slipped and stabbed the carving tool into my index finger,

Without a sound I quickly stuck my finger in my mouth, the metallic taste of blood flooded my mouth and it merged with my saliva, Yami quickly grabbed my hand and pulled it so he could see, he looked at the injury with a stern gaze and frowned,

"It won't kill you but I'll go get a band-aid."

He stood up and I followed him, he reached the closet and pulled down a pack of plain band-aids, he took me to the bathroom and getting what he meant I turned on the tap and let the water run over the cut. I looked at it and found I had sliced almost from the beginning of my index finger and the slice ended only millimetres from the nail, it wasn't too deep thankfully and Yami carefully put on the thick band-aid and frowned,

"You should be careful with sharp instruments,"

I glared,

"You should be careful about choosing when to activate puberty, first it's Yugi's cheery, not so deep voice then it's this deeper, confident, serious voice talking, I should sue you for startling me into cutting myself!"

Yami frowned and apologised, I laughed and waved it off saying I was just kidding, I began to move back to my room and he followed, sitting down in the same chair, I picked up the carving tool and dunked it in the water I was using for paint before, then wiped it on my shirt,

"Are you sure you want to keep carving with your finger cut up like that?"

I shrugged.

"If you don't grab my shoulders and scream 'boo' I should be fine."

He nodded and watched as I began to work on my flower again,

"Ame, in your world do they have duel monsters? Countries?"

I laughed,

"Your world and my world is exactly the same, cars, America, Australia which is where I am from, Japan, all that crap, everything is the same but no we don't have holograms or stadiums for duel monsters, we have the cards but they are based on the anime and the blue eyes is as common as a tree because they copy your decks so people can buy them and play with them, it's a children's card game in my world because no one plays it after the age of ten those who do are considered nerds, though I personally don't think this, I've learnt that it's a bloody hard game to play!"

Yami frowned and nodded, then he backtracked,

"You're Australian?"

"Yeah I'm an Aussie girl, I lived near Melbourne and I was really close to a bunch of bush land areas so I went motorbike riding and hiking a lot."

"So did you learn Japanese in school or something?"

"Yes but I only knew how to say hello and introduce myself or swear at people, I was amazed that I could even understand what you guys were saying at first."

He fell silent, a thoughtful frown creasing his brow so I poked him in between the eyes and said,

"Don't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles."

He blinked,

"What was the wild life like?"

"Oh the cockatoos got really annoying because an entire flock would fly overhead and be cawing like crazy and crap all over your car, the kangaroos were really pretty and I pat an echidna once because we saw it waddling alongside the road, I never swam in rivers or lakes though, I was always too scared of a crocodile coming up to eat me."

He laughed,

"Oh and I always checked the toilet before I sat down because my aunty once sat on a red back and it bit her on the ass, oh and mosquitoes are very annoying because there's millions in summer, and they seem to have an abnormal affection for my blood, my record is having 18 mosquito bites on the same arm."

He raised an eyebrow and I nodded as if it would convince him, it really is true, 18 of the bloody things on the same arm! More on the other ones too! Of course, Yami being Yami decided to surprise me and put me on the spot again,

"Do you know anything about my past Ame?"

His voice was soft, calm, expectant but with an undertone of eagerness to it, I looked at him and placed my hand on his shoulder, I sighed and looked down.

"I don't know what kind of things will happen if I tell you so I'm afraid you'll have to wait..but don't worry, the wait isn't too long now I don't think. I will tell you though that you are Egyptian, you were a master at the shadow duels and you were freaking hot."

I think I surprised him then because his eyes widened and his eye brow raised once again and I laughed,

"What? You didn't wear a shirt for a few of the episodes and you like had muscles so of course I stared a bit."

I swear if he was the kind of guy to blush he would be blushing right now, I started pissing myself laughing at his face, his eyes were wide and it just looked so AWKWARD! I was still laughing when he recovered from the initial shock that I though his past self had a good body, which you have to admit...he wasn't half bad, I wonder if he still has abs?

"You know it isn't that funny..."

"You're right, IT'S HILARIO! You should've seen your face!"

"So you were joking?"

I sobered up in about two seconds,

"Oh no I definitely found you attractive."

He shook his head and I snickered,

"Anyone else you found attractive?"

"Would you believe you if I told you when I was a kid about 8 years old and watched the show I had a major crush on Joey?"

His eyes widened again and I grinned,

"I also thought Yugi was cute but then I started watching Digimon and got over them both and developed a huge crush on a Digimon character named 'Matt' when I started watching Yugioh again I could only think I was a demented kid."

Yami shook his head,

"Well you definitely have an interesting taste in guys..."

I smirked,

"Do you have any lady friends I should know about?"

He looked at me with a dry expression,

"No, though I have been giving Yugi advise for trying to hook up with Tea."

I snorted, oh poor Yami doesn't know about the date he will be going on soon, poor, poor guy. For the hell of it I winked at him,

"I'm afraid Yugi might just rely on you too much in that aspect."

Yami looked at me curiously and I began snickering to myself, he was obviously getting annoyed at the fact he realised I know something and was obviously not telling him. He growled,

"What happens?"

I looked at him innocently,

"What happens to who?"

"Me!"

"When?"

"In the future!"

"What?"

He glared at me and I smirked and started playing with one of the blonde lock of his fringe,

"Hmm..."

Before he could whack my hand away I shoved the blonde lock so it was above his lip and under his nose, I envisioned it as a moustache and snickered,

"Never grow facial hair Yami, it would look terrible on you."

His eyes narrowed and I poked my tongue out at him childishly, moving back to my strip of linen and I started carving again. Yami stood up and left, before he closed the door behind him I called out to him,

"Hey Yami,"

"Hmm?"

I winked,

"Do you still have abs?"

He began spluttering and I snickered,

"Don't worry, I'm not crushing on you, you're just a friend but hey there are no rules against checking out friends."

He shook his head and closed the door, I giggled to myself and removed the last necessary strip of linen and began to roll a roller in ink to create the black and white image.

XXX

So today was the soccer match day, I purposely went out early in the morning, after telling Yugi I'd be keeping tags on him he seemed nervous.

"Ame-chan is something bad going to happen today?"

I nodded,

"I won't lie Yugi, yes something bad is going to happen today, this is exactly why I'm going to keep an eye out on the location where these things happen, I might have a bit of trouble finding it though."

I shrugged and left the shop Yugi staring after me with a nervous look on his face, I walked down the street and came across a place with you guessed it, bandit fortune teller, I walked up to him and began to move around the table.

"Sorry mate, I lost something down the alley the other day, I'm just gonna go look for it."

He nodded and began to watch the road I just came down, I walked down the alley, turning left, as he had when he ran in the anime, now I needed to find my way through the winding maze the alleys created, wait let me correct that statement. The winding, terrible smelling maze, after what felt like hours I made it there, it was still intact, not burnt at all and when I looked inside no one was there, I looked around and chose a place to hide near bye, lucky because a few minutes later fortune teller Keith ran through to the door, stuck an arrow onto it and went inside.

Not long after Yugi came following, I moved out of my hiding place and Yugi cried out when he saw me, I walked over and a look of concern crossed his face,

"Ame-chan how could you not tell me about him taking my puzzle!"

"Because you didn't ask?"

"Ame-chan what if we lose the spirit!"

I smiled at him,

"Yugi the heart of the cards bull shit never worked for me but I know it does for you, so believe in your deck and trust me it goes against every belief I have to say that. You're a great duellist and I know you can win."

"Can win?"

I winked,

"Will win, I know the future, remember?"

He smiled and nodded,

"I believe you Ame-chan."

I nodded,

"Even if I didn't know the future I'd believe in you anyway kid."

"I'm older than you Ame-chan..."

"I'm smarter now go get 'im."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned, I walked back to my hiding place and Yugi disappeared into the building.

**Thanks for reading! So as I said before I'm going to have trouble keeping Yami in character for any romance that is put in the story, can someone lend me a hand? Please review and I hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm using mum's computer to write this because word stopped working on my sister's and mine has a virus.**

**Thanks to my reviewers for ideas! This chapter used a few of 'em actually, thanks much!**

I was antsy, the flames were licking away at the building, surrounding it greedily, originally I knew Yugi would be okay and was planning to wait for the others to show up but how long would that take? I couldn't bear to wait any longer, I ran over to a window knowing the door would be useless, smashing it and crawling through, cutting myself in multiple places, I ignored the pain though I did hiss and I saw a path to Yugi, I ran over and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here Yugi, hurry up on the puzzle!"

He looked up in surprise and I frowned,

"You honestly didn't think I'd leave you in this did you!"

He smiled at me and quickly turned back to the puzzle, I grabbed his jacket and held it up to him telling him to use it as a makeshift mask against the smoke, he did as I told him and put the last piece of the puzzle in, I heard loud banging from the door and knew Joey and Tristan would be trying to break in.

"Come on Yugi!"

"But the puzzle hasn't been brought down yet!"

"Let me handle that, you go!"

He grabbed into the chain and I frowned, unlike Tristan and Joey I didn't try to pull him off, I pushed hard into the side of his palm making him hiss in pain and his grip loosen, I pulled him away and he began thrashing around trying to get to the puzzle.

"Damn it Yugi I'm going back for it!"

He continued fighting and at that moment Joey and Tristan burst through the door, I pushed Yugi at them and they grabbed him, he cried out that the puzzle wasn't down and I told Joey and Tristan to leave and that I knew how to get it down, believing me since I'd seen the show they dragged Yugi out of the burning building.

I turned and bolted towards the puzzle, I was hacking my lungs up and it HURT, it felt as though my lungs would burst if I coughed anymore and I couldn't draw in air fast enough, I grabbed the pole and yelped when I found out it was hot, how the heck did Tristan and Joey grab onto it! Well That plan was gone, I run over to the puzzle and began searching the chain, trying to find a weakness.

The smoke obscured my vision and I squinted to try and see better, my eyes stung and I was still coughing, this did not work how I would have liked. I grabbed the thing trapping the puzzle and pulled with all my might, twisting at the same time in hopes of making it become looser than it already is, with a shot of adrenaline from the life or death situation and sheer dumb luck it came out and I fell to the ground wheezing and hacking.

I grabbed the puzzle and put the last of my strength into running for the door, I cried out when flames leapt up in front of my path and stopped me in my tracks, I looked around for another escape route but there were none, I felt so hopeless just then the door opened and Yugi was there hacking and coughing.

"Yugi!"

"Ame-chan!"

I threw the puzzle through the flames and he caught it, yelping when he discovered it was also hot, he grabbed onto the pyramid part instead of the chain and called out to me,

"Come on, you need to get out!"

"I don't know if you've (hack) noticed or not (cough) but there's a slight hole in your method!"

I made a gesture to the flames in front of me and grabbed my shirt to hold it up to my nose, Yugi looked at the puzzler and I knew he was probably asking Yami for help, the puzzle glowed and Yami was standing in front of me with a determined look on his face.

"You have to jump through the flames!"

"Are you crazy!"

I shrieked back and shielded my face as the flames leapt up, I could see the sense in his plan but it didn't make me any less scared to jump through a freaking wall of fire!

"Hurry Ame!"

I took a deep breath and took a running leap, I screeched as the flames licked greedily at my skin, it burned, it hurt but as I fell to the ground and rolled to a stop I wasn't on fire...well my sleeve was and Yami quickly bent down and patted it out, grabbing my arm and pulling it over his shoulder, I didn't argue because the last of my strength was gone and I let him support my weight.

"Yug get back out here!"

That was Joey's voice, Yami quickly supported me out of the door and almost immediately paramedics were surrounding me and grabbing me and taking me over to the ambulance, my eyes closed and I felt something press against my face and suddenly I had something to breath in, I was still coughing dangerously but I greedily sucked in the oxygen, trying to get as much of it as I could into my lungs, I felt movement underneath me and a voice that sounded like Tea's say,

"Is she going to be okay?"

It then crossed my mind that once again I was going to hospital...this world is bad for my health before I came here I'd only been to the hospital to get my tonsils out, to get a cast for my ankle when I fractured the two main bones while on the trampoline and to visit others who were in hospital, here I'd been in once and it was now going to be twice.

All the noise and panic from the fire were cut off as soon as the door closed and I felt the people checking my vitals, you know, pulse, breathing that kind of thing?

"She's inhaled a lot of smoke and she could have some serious burns,"

"No (hack) duh,"

I rasped in annoyance at the paramedics, it was so freaking hot in the ambulance! My hands felt as though they were on fire and I shrieked as the pain hit me properly,

"My hands!"

I screamed and quickly one of the men was examining my hands, he told the other to get some ice but that didn't help lessen the pain, it just made it burn more and I tried to rip my arm away from his grip, he cried out in surprise and the other paramedic quickly moved and I felt pressure on my body, stopping me from moving, I panicked and tried to get rid of the pressure, not once did I open my eyes to realise I was just being held down, my brain was too slow to think of that, I tried to get away and then the ice was applied to my hands again and the same burning feeling came back.

I whimpered and felt tears sliding down my face,

"I want to go home!"

I heard a soothing voice say,

"You will, just let us fix you up and you can go home,"

I shook my head, they didn't understand! I wanted my world back, though oddly enough I didn't want my friends or family to be there in the ambulance with me, I would never want anyone to see me in a bad condition, I'm too proud to want that, but I did want to know that as soon as I got out they would be there, I wanted them to be within calling distance, within touching distance so I could know that what was happening now was real. I felt something slip as if it just fell off the edge and I began t plunge into darkness,

"I just want to go home."

XXX

I vaguely remember having my source of oxygen taken away and I vaguely remember being wheeled through the hospital, white tiles flashing by repeatedly, never ending but always repeating. When I finally did come to, the door was squeaking as it was pushed down I watched as Tea walked in followed by Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

They looked up and saw me conscious and watching them, I probably looked like hell with a breathing mask on my face and my hands bandaged, it was amazing really that they were the only harmful burns I received.

"You know how shit it feels to be back here?"

They walked over and sounded the bed I was on and Yugi shook his head,

"I was meant to be in here wasn't I?"

I nodded, no point lying to the guy, I grinned and gave a cheery,

"Yup! Thing is you wouldn't have been burnt or have a breathing mask on, I think I was in there a lot longer than you were originally, as well as this I have a slight history of breathing problems which is probably why the smoke effected me so much. Yugi I'm perfectly happy taking your place at least I know I did something heroic in my life."

He frowned and I gave him your typical anime smile, eyes closed of course.

"When you said you knew how to get the puzzle down I didn't know it would take quite so long."

Joey said with a frown, I smirked,

"I said I knew how not that I had the ability to do it,"

"Wha! That's crazy you could've been killed?"

I made a face, just then a lady entered the room with a tray of food, thankfully this time it wasn't soup, it was a sandwich; jelly and some fruit, I pushed it away and Joey asked,

"Aren't you hungry Ame?"

I knew in my head he was probably hoping I offered him some,

"Nah I'm not hungry, it's a shame though now the food's going to go to waste..."

Of course he jumped at the chance to get food and I smiled as he and Tristan began to argue over it, Tea excused herself from the room and Yugi moved closer now that no one would hear what was being said,

"Are you really not hungry Ame-chan?"

I nodded and he sighed,

"Ame-chan why did you do that, you knew I would be okay so why did you come to help me?"

"Well Yugi I couldn't not help you, as soon as the fire was lit I couldn't bear to just leave you in there whether I knew you would be okay or not, it's because I can't turn a blind eye to someone in trouble, it could have been Bakura, Joey or some random I don't know and I would have still ended up in the same place."

I said simply, I then grinned,

"Tell Yami I said 'thanks much' since he gave me the brilliant idea of jumping through the fire,"

Yugi chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manor,

"Well he knew what he was doing, I don't think he wanted you to jump through it so you'd get burnt or anything."

"He made me feel like a dog at the circus, watch the amazing Ame jump through a wall of fire! It won't hurt her or anything she's trained!"

Yugi laughed and I shook my head,

"Another reason it's such a bright idea is because my hair got badly singed! It used to go to the middle of my back and now it just goes past my shoulder blades and the ends are burnt! I need a haircut and everything!"

Suddenly Yami was staring at me and not Yugi, he really needs to have a hand signal or something for when he's going to do that, I poked my tongue out at him and showed him the burnt ends of my hair,

"Would you rather your hair or your life?"

"Duh, what a stupid question, my hair!"

He raised an eyebrow at me and I pouted, my hair wasn't going to be long anymore, I loved having long hair!

"Ame I want you to stop interfering with the timeline,"

I froze and stopped watching Joey and Tristan fighting like dogs over a steak to get the sandwich, I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, he met my glare unfazed.

"If Yugi and I are going to get through a situation then I want you to stay out of it, there's a possibility you could miscalculate and kill both yourself and Yugi, if Yugi dies I will not hesitate to blame you,"

I frowned,

"Well I'm sorry but I couldn't just leave him!"

"When I said to find a balance between your emotions and your brain I meant a proper balance, not for you to throw your brains to the wind when there's a slight chance of death because you just make the chance rise by coming in to help, stop altering the timeline. It was written for a reason and both Yugi and I will pull through in the end."

I shuddered, he didn't know he would die at the end of the series...then I thought of something, did he want to die? Did he want to die instead of staying? Hmm...I think I will ask him before the duel happens so I can decide whether or not it's good or bad of me to try and save his life.

"Well Yami, while Yugi may listen to you and think you know better I will not,"

He looked up in surprise and I went on,

"Wise ol' spirit or not you're still technically 15 or 16 years old, barely older than I am! Perhaps you may think it's better for me to stay out of it but I know what I'm doing, worst case scenario that comes from my interference is I end up dying, I would never put another person's life at risk, I'm hyper and a bit insane but I'm not stupid Yami, your concern is neither appreciated nor touching since it just shows you doubt my abilities and don't trust me at all."

He frowned but I didn't back down, it really annoyed me that he thought he knew better than me when I'm the one who watched the series and knows exactly what will happen, how does he know the puzzle wasn't going to melt in that fire? He doesn't, and that annoyed me.

"Well what does that say about you? You don't trust us with the information on the future, we could prevent so many things from happening and yet you think you are the only one worthy of such information, and if you die do you know how much you'd be missed by your friends?"

Oh damn, he had a comeback, I glared at him,

"Tell me Yami, if you ever get a choice...would you rather stay with Yugi or die?"

His eyes widened slightly and I cursed myself in my head, WHY DID I JUST ASK THAT! It took all of my strength not to hit my head on the nearest wall repeatedly, Yami's gaze softened slightly, though he still had that suspicious look about him,

"Is that what happens?"

He asked is a soft thoughtful voice, obviously thinking about such an outcome,

"Actually I'm just curious of what you'd do, catch is you'd have to share a body...which sucks doesn't it?"

He looked thoughtful for a second before answering honestly, I never said it didn't happen, I hope he doesn't catch that little detail.

"Well until I regain my memories I don't know which path would be better, unless I am put in such a situation I will not say."

I shrugged, and was surprised to find Joey and Tristan were STILL arguing, I grinned and shook my head and Yami looked back to see what I was laughing at and smiled slightly too when he noticed, I looked at the door and frowned,

"Tea's been gone a while..."

I turned to Yami and grinned mischievously,

"Think she's fantasising about Yugi?"

He raised an eyebrow,

"You're very set on getting them together aren't you?"

"If you've been present for half the conversations Yugi and I have had you would know the answer to that."

Then Yugi was staring at me again and I made a face,

"Can we have a hand signal for when you're going to change because at the point in conversation I could be saying 'OMG I LIKE TOTTALLY HEART YAMI HE'S SOOOOO HAWT!' then Yami could come out and it would be really awkward."

Yugi laughed,

"Well I don't think you'll ever say that..."

"No I won't but it's just an example, I could be telling you about the facts of life and then you could switch so as soon as he comes out I could say 'penis' and then it'd be awkward."

Yugi laughed,

"Well I hope you don't plan to talk about that with me, it'd be as awkward with me as it would be with Yami,"

"No I mean if he had no idea what we were talking about and came out right when I said 'penis' and then he'd get suspicious about what we do when he isn't around, although it'd be hilarious to do that just to see his reaction..."

Yugi shook his head with a smile,

"You really like messing with people don't you Ame-chan?"

I pretended to have not been listening and looked up and said,

"Huh, sorry I didn't hear you you're all the way down there."

His cheeks puffed out in annoyance and I laughed, pinching his cheek,

"Hey!"

I pinched his other cheek with my other hand and said,

"Aren't you just a cute little thing?"

He was not amused and I started laughing at the annoyed look on his face, I patted his head and noticed...the spikes sagged down when I did it, I began giggling like an idiot and patting his hair, he gave me a concerned look and said,

"Ame-chan have they got you on pain killers again?"

"Oh no I'm not on drugs, I'm just psychologically unbalanced."

He sweat dropped and I watched as Joey grabbed the sandwich and rammed it down his throat, winning the fight, I shook my head.

"You sure do attract the weirdos Yugi, how do you put up with them?"

He shook his head,

"If I can put up with you I can put up with anyone,"

"HEY!"

XXX

I lazily surfed the T.V, having gotten out of hospital yesterday, my hands were still bandaged and very sore but I could breathe perfectly so I was freed from the torments of the halls of sterilisation AKA the hospital.

"I am p..."

I froze and changed the channel back to the previous station to see Ishizu invite Kaiba to the museum, I grinned then frowned,

"Damn she's tanned I'm jealous!"

I wasn't talking to anyone, I was all alone in the room, although I have a bad habit of talking to myself. By now Yugi should probably be talking to Yami, I so would love to be able to see him as a spirit like Yugi can, then we could all three have a conversation and I could tease the crap out of both of them, I'm so nice.

Suddenly there was a silent knock at the door, I froze and frowned, this didn't happen in the show...I slowly crept towards the star case, looking down and seeing no one waiting to jump out and kill me or something I slowly began to move down the stairs, I walked to the door and opened it to see a package with my name written on it.

I bent down and picked it up then m eyes widened, in tiny writing at the bottom it said 'Maximillion Pegasus.' I quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching and darted up the stairs into my room, I hid it in my cupboard under some washing just as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

Yugi poked his head around the door,

"Hey I heard you running, everything okay?"

"Yeah just forgot where I put my deck is all!"

Oh crap...that excuse is true...WHERE IS MY DECK! I made a face,

"This is why I favour Pokemon over duel monsters, Pokemon is on either a game boy advance or a Nintendo DS and when you lose a battle you can just turn off the game as if it never happened and you can't lose your Pokemon!"

Yugi looked curious,

"What's Pokemon Ame-chan?"

I looked at him and grinned,

"Why only the best children's thing ever, it started out as a manga and anime that got so popular they made card games and video games out of it! It's about a world full of these little animals that have elemental abilities and there are people called trainers who train them to fight and battle, when I was a kid I used to get up every morning just to watch it! I still watch the movies, it's kind of childish of me but I love what I love."

I grinned at him,

"Do you have anything of it here?"

"I have 8 movies on my I-pod because I got one with a lot of gig, two of those 8 movies are Pokemon movies, the first one is Pokemon 2000 which I think is the second movie and the other one is 'Lucario and the mystery of mew' two of my favourite Pokemon movies."

I rummaged in my bag and pulled out my I-pod, I flicked it onto the movie 'lucario and the mystery of mew' and fast forwarded to a Pokemon battle, he watched and grinned,

"It's kind of like duel monsters,"

I shrugged,

"It's different but yes it is kind of like duel monsters, except some people keep Pokemon as pets and there's legendary Pokemon which are like very rare and powerful."

"What's your favourite Pokemon Ame-chan?"

"Oh that's a tough one! Probably Charizard, I'll draw one for you,"

"How about your favourite legendary?"

"Definitely Lugia, though Mew comes in a close second, the movie 'Pokemon 2000' has a Lugia in it, here."

I switched to said movie and showed Yugi the scene where Lugia rises from the ocean and fights the three legendary birds, I grinned the whole time as it brought back childhood memories, Yugi looked at me with a smile,

"Well I can see why you like it, it looks good, how do you battle with Pokemon?"

So I spent the next half an hour telling Yugi about Pokemon and their types,

"...and Psychic types can't hurt dark types, their attacks bounce off them like they're nothing!"

Yugi nodded and looked thoughtful,

"Well I have to admit it sounds like a lot of fun,"

I nodded and grinned,

"You know what? I took a personality test once which tells you what Pokemon you are, I should totally draw all our friends as Pokemon!"

Yugi laughed and agreed, then he looked at the clock on the wall and frowned,

"I should g to bed Ame-chan, we have school tomorrow."

I smirked,

"Can't you take a bit of tiredness?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yugi I'm a teenage girl, we have sleepovers during the week and you oughta see half the crap we do when we have them!"

A disturbed look crossed his face,

"I don't think I want to know..."

"I'll tell you anyway, me and my friends would buy energy drinks, skittles and stuff and then be hyper and giggle at nothing, you should see Moro and Maya with skittles! They go nuts and throw them at people, once Moro bit a piece of paper with a picture of a rainbow on it and shrieked 'you don't taste like skittles!' and then put an exercise ball on her stomach, a blanket on top and pretended to be pregnant."

Yugi sweat dropped and I laughed,

"What you were expecting the typical dirty stuff? Really Yugi have you not learnt by now that I am not very normal or sane?"

He laughed and began to head towards the door,

"Hey Yugi tell Yami I'm sorry and that I want to be friends with him again, I think he hates me."

Yugi shook his head,

"No he doesn't, he's just worried you'll get hurt or something, you've been in hospital twice already."

I grinned, that was good, after the speech at the hospital I thought he'd hate me for sure! I nodded and waved goodbye to Yugi, I laid down on the bed and completely forgot about the package, I began to draw a Charizard breathing fire...then for a laugh I drew Ash in the flames remembering that happening on the show.

Perhaps if I had remembered I would have avoided some future events...

XXX

For the hell of it I wanted to stir up the Pharaoh today, I waited at the place Yugi and Tea were to meet and as soon as Yami started yelling at the puzzle I said,

"Bad puzzle! Bad, bad puzzle, how dare you be triangular!"

He looked up and raised an eyebrow at me, I grinned and saw Tea coming over,

"Hi Ame,"

"Hi Tea, hi Yami! I just came to yell at the puzzle have fun today, I elbowed Yami in the ribs and winked,

"Told ya Yugi might reply on you a bit too much in that aspect,"

I said quietly enough for only him to hear, he narrowed his eyes realising I knew about this the entire time and about the fact I found it hilarious. Since I'm not a fan girl I'm not at all jealous of Tea nor do I hold it against her, she can have Yami for all I care but as we all know she has a thing for Yugi and gosh darn it I'm getting those two together! I personally find it hilarious that the Pharaoh was put into this situation and I plan to tease him about it for weeks!

"Have fun my little love birds!"

I grinned and began to head to the arcade, maybe it's sad that I'm going through all this effort just to annoy Yami but hey everything I do is mainly for the laughs, mostly mine at everyone else's expense, the thing with me is I can dish it out and I can take it so I'm not necessarily mean for doing such.

After a few hours of trying to win a toy husky at the claw machine and using up about 50 dollars, I gave up and that's when I saw Yami and Tea enter the arcade I smirked and walked over as Tea started dancing, sneaking up next to Yami,

"This game has no cards or life points, I don't understand!"

I cried dramatically and startled him, I grinned and poked my tongue out at him,

"That was my impression of you."

He glared,

"Are you stalking me?"

"No I actually just spent about 50 bucks on the claw machine, damned thing won't let me win a toy dog, although I will admit I did come here just to tease you,"

"Why do you want to tease me?"

"Because it's difficult to get on your nerves or make you react because you're so level headed, to me it's a challenge, my whole family is made up of stirrers so don't blame me! It's just the genetics."

He sighed and shook his head,

"On the bright side I won a slinky!"

I cheered and he chuckled and went back to watching Tea, I smirked and rested my chin on his shoulder,

"Have you kissed her yet?"

His head snapped to look at me and I looked at him innocently and his eyes narrowed, then they went back to normal and he smirked,

"Well you're not the only one trying to get Yugi to confront Tea, I'm afraid she's Yugi's girl, I'll just have to go for someone else though I don't think any girl could dance that good."

"Yeah and there's no one who's sexier than I, sorry Yami but while you may be looking at perfection come to life at this moment but I'm afraid no one is as perfect as I so I can't date for I'd break a million and one guys hearts, I'm far too nice to do that,"

He rolled his eyes but played along,

"Oh well I suppose I'll just have to settle with something less than perfect."

I patted him on the shoulder,

"My condolences but if you'll excuse me the claw machine wants me back, that stuffed dog is calling my name, oh by the way porcupine head is a good name for you."

I trotted away and he frowned in confusion but looked back at the dance match going on between Johnny steps and Tea, I waved to her and made gestures for 'I heart your dancing' and she grinned and nodded in thanks, I need to organise another sleep over with her, while I hated her when I watched the show I really liked her in person, she was nice and a great friend and it was all giggles and teasing when her and I hung out just girls, it's nice to have a female friend amongst all the guys.

I wonder what Bakura is doing...wait what the hell is he doing at this point of the series? I forgot oh my god! I should visit him...wait I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE LIVES. I feel bad now, I don't know where one of my best friends lives! I need to visit him more, he's a great guy and I like him.

"HI PORCUPINE HEAD!"

Yami glared at me since he now knew where I got 'porcupine head' from, I walked over and with a voice dripping with sarcasm said,

"My liege,"

I then proceeded to bow with a dramatic flourish, then I straightened to see the shock on his face before it turned into his usual expression,

"So you knew?"

"Of course didn't I tell you I watched all 200 and something episodes? We're at like episode 60 or something don't be surprised if I know something because I know a lot."

He made a 'hmm' sound and frowned,

"Ame...I realise this is probably asking a lot but...can you tell me a little bit about myself? I don't know anything and it's frustrating to not know who you are, what your purpose is, what fate has in store for you..."

Wow, I never knew he felt that strongly about it, it makes me feel bad for the guy...I frowned and began pondering what I could tell him that wouldn't reveal too much, I shook my head unable to come up with anything,

"I'm sorry Yami but I was only ever a witness, you are as much of a mystery to me as anything, I do not know what exactly happened in your past except for the fact you saved the world when you duelled, I don't believe 'fate' chooses our paths Yami I believe our pasts and our decisions are what truly shapes our fate, I have nothing to tell you although..."

"Yes?"

"My advice to you Yami is to be strong and believe in yourself as you always tell everyone else to do,"

I smiled kindly and stepped forward placing my hand on his shoulder and closing my eyes,

"You have no idea how bad I actually feel for having to keep secrets from the world...knowing exactly what's going to happen and yet being completely in the blue at the same time, I have no power over what happens and I have no right to change anything for it's not my life that I'm screwing around with..."

I opened my eyes and let them droop and sighed,

"I'm tired Yami, perhaps I seem happy-go-lucky but I'm very tense at all times not knowing the exact dates when things will happen, knowing the future isn't a nice thing Yami, it's tedious and tiring, I miss my own world so much and I will be entirely honest while you guys are amazing friends I don't belong here and I never will, but with my knowledge I might change something...save a life or cause a death, knowledge is power and this much power is scary,"

Yami looked at me and smiled reassuringly,

"You have the strength to control that power Ame, we'll find our answers together, the answers of my past and the answers to what fate plans for you..."

"I told you I don't believe in that,"

He smirked,

"Well I do,"

I laughed and tousled his hair,

"And that's all that matters right?"

I grinned and began to walk away, I felt Yami's eyes on me as I jogged up the stairs and I knew he was thinking exactly what I was thinking, 'why the hell am I here?'

**Another chapter, I hope you enjoyed! We're getting into another duelling event so expect a bunch of children's card games to be commentated on by Ame, and don't worry, Bakura will be back in the picture soon! Please review! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: DAMNED ANNOYING THING! Who else had posting issues? Grrr just grrr.**

"So he's organised a big tournament Why didn't he invite me!"

"Because he really dislikes you a lot,"

Joey looked at me and I grinned, well it was true, Kaiba and him don't get along, I don't mean to burst your bubbles people who like the pairing, but to be completely honest...it'll never happen, nor will half the other yaoi pairings, heck even a bunch of the straight pairings aren't going to happen.

"You going Yugi?"

"Yeah I have to it's a long story,"

"I have no where important to go."

I leaned back against the fence and titled my head to the side,

"Well I do."

I stated simply, everyone looked at me curiously and I placed a finger to my lips in a guesture that said, 'it's a secret.' I grinned as Joey kissed his card,

"What haven't you seen a guy kiss a card before?"

"No it's a first for me but I've seen a girl kiss a pole because she apparently gave it a booboo, a guy kiss a piece of pizza, my cousin kiss dirt and my mum kiss some guy's wooden leg, a guy kissing a card no longer impresses me."

Now all eyes were on me, all looks were that of confusion, I chuckled and shrugged.

"Well where the hell do you think I got it from?"

Chuckles, sweat drops and rolled eyes, yeah that's pretty much the usual reaction to any remark I make isn't it?

"What about his new advanced technology duel disks?"

"Well come on then, let's sign up already!"

Joey took off at a jog and everyone else jogged to catch up, I made a face and jogged after then, they all have way too much energy, I have energy to be an idiot with but not enough to put actual effort into going places, couldn't we just walk? We slowed down as we got closer to the sign up place, it was a building and it was made of yellow stone like stuff...that's about as much of a description as you're getting, I'm far too lazy to go into greater detail.

Yugi and Tea were talking behind me, Joey and Tristan looking in the windows in front of me, it felt good to have space, I've never been a social butterfly and too much human interaction can get on my nerves, Domino itself is a crowded city, loud busses and trains and ugh, I lived in a small Aussie town I didn't have all the hustle and bustle of the city that I now have gotten only half used to.

"Ame-chan, will you be entering?"

"Eh, I highly doubt I have the stars but I'll try."

"Stars, what stars?"

I smirked,

"You'll see, I know the future remember,"

I made ghostly noises and waved my hands around and Yugi laughed, and trotted inside, I love how this kid is like 4 ft something but his hair makes him about 5 ft, it's hilarious. We walked up to the counter and Yugi passed with flying colours and five stars, Joey had one...yeah. Of course the guy lied and said he had 4 and Joey passed, next I stepped up.

"Hurry up and fail me, the shops are going to close soon, Ame, just Ame."

He seemed surprised at how I acted, leaning on the counter with my eyes half closed and the corner of my mouth turned down in a disinterested manner, he slowly recovered and typed my name down into the system, I just realised...I don't have a last name...meh.

"What? Sorry miss but we don't have any information on you, we have a picture and a card but where stars it says you haven't duelled before..."

I raised an eyebrow and said in a high pitched voice,

"Yes I have! Once..."

He shook his head and grinned at me,

"Once isn't going to get you signed up girly, I suggest you go out and make a name for yourself and fast or else you can't enter."

I shrugged and nodded, turning and following the others out of the building, Yugi tried to offer to help me and out and I shook my head,

"Nah, I highly value independence and what I value is what I promote, besides I need a bit of experience, I have what a few days?"

With that I waved goodbye, told Yugi I'd get back to the shop by nine o'clock and jogged off, turning a corner and heading directly for the reject shop or two dollar shop depending upon what country you're from...or the pound shop if you're English.

Want to know why? Well I've began having art withdrawals, since appearing in the world I've done two prints...that's it, I need to start drawing again! So today I'm going to buy a cheap art diary from the two dollar shop, then go and get better equipment from an art shop, as in grey leads, charcoal, ink pens, a rubber and a sharpener. I walked along humming under my breath, looking around, I turned into the two dollar shop and grabbed a thick A4 art diary, then jogged a few blocks down and got the rest of the equipment, I then proceeded to head back to the game shop.

I looked up and saw that it was still quite early and I had plenty of time so after dumping my stuff in my room I walked back out and down the road, deck in hand. It's time to D-D-D-DUEL, I couldn't resist that! I giggled at my own thoughts...thinking about thoughts am I the only teenager who swears a lot when I think? Like high school language has burned itself into my brain? Now I need to think...where would I be if I were a duellist...this would be so much easier if I was trying to find a dog or something.

"Kaiba land!"

I cried out, lucky the street was quite deserted so I did not make a fool of myself, I turned and began to bolt in the direction of Kaiba land...then I got puffed out after about 10 steps and slowed down to a walk...wow my physical fitness has been going downhill ever since I came to this world, I need to get back into karate or something! Lifting two decks at one time is not an impressive feat! Excuse the reference.

I entered Kaiba land and looked around...I was right, there were god knows how many duellists here...considering the place is based around duelling I'm not surprised, I jog up to some random guy who looks maybe my age, maybe a year or two older and ask if he'd like to duel. I smile kindly at him so he knows it's just a friendly non-competitive thing and he smiles back,

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Ame, yours?"

"Miriku."

"Well Miriku I'm going to call you merry."

I stated simply, he laughed and we walked to opposite sides of the duelling ring, I'm glad I picked this guy out of the crowd, I could have picked some really competitive ass hole but Merry seems nice. I placed my deck in the correct place and he called out to ask if I was ready, I nodded and we began.

I pulled out my cards and looked...I had 2 magic cards and the rest were monsters, that's a good start, I smiled at my luck and placed one monster in defence mode, set down a magic card to pimp up my defence monster and ended my turn. He set down a monster and attacked immediately, his monster however was weaker than my pimped up dragon card and it didn't really do anything, he ended his turn.

Merry kept looking at me with a slight frown on his face, he was saying everything he was doing to me, I was completely silent as I played, I never saw any point in telling them everything you do. I drew another card and decided to save it for later, it was a trap card that kills all of the oppositions monsters as long as they are in play. I set down a monster in attack mode, used a magic card to pimp up it's magic abilities and demolished his monster, taking 100 life points.

"You duel often Ame?"

"Nah, this is my second serious duel."

"Well you've got a head for strategy,"

I grinned at his compliment and shrugged and decided to tell the truth,

"My grandfather taught me how to play chess and he was quite a champ, he kept drumming strategy into my head, I also read a lot and a lot of these are mystery novels and 'the rangers apprentice' is a favoured series, I also watched death note a few times, all these things give you an almost automatic strategic way of thinking."

I stated simply, and all of this was true, against amateur duellists I was fine, I'm not an idiot and know how to play the cards, against intermediates I will have a challenge posed to me and there's a 50 percent chance of me losing, against experts I have no hope what-so-ever.

"Do you talk at all?"

"With friends I am loud and hyper, with acquaintances, when I'm concentrating or when I'm not in the mood for talking I am quiet."

I replied bluntly, he attacked and took about 200 life points, managing to kill my defence monster and now he had two powerful pimped up monsters on the field, I placed the trap down to make sure he didn't get any sort of lead on me, placed down another defensive monster and placed down a fairly strong dragon card then ended my turn, I now only have two fairly useless cards in my hand and on my next draw I hope I get something good.

Mikiru or Merry as I prefer to call him isn't a bad duellist per-say, but he is no expert, nor does he have the ability to figure out my strategy...AKA wing it as I go along. I ended up beating him 500 to 0 and knew this would go towards getting me at least half a star, he may be a beginner but a win is a win.

So I said my goodbyes to Merry, hugging him and telling him I'd see him around, then went around challenging random duellists to duels, a lot of people were happy to comply and were relatively friendly, other people were arrogant, others were just plain ass holes. To be honest I'd say I won around half of the duels I engaged in, making sure I only challenged the people who I could tell were about on the same level as I am. One guy I duelled was very sexist and I beat him with ease (him being quite the beginner and his arrogance clouded his judgement) then for good measure beat him in an arm wrestle and walked away leaving him stunned, I love having a naturally muscular kind of build, he was kind of scrawny anyway.

I looked around and saw the crowd was really thinning, it was late, I then looked outside and saw how dark it was and cursed, what time is it? I NEED A WATCH! I bolted out of the closing vicinity and bolted down the streets and then I ran into someone.

"Well we meet again."

I looked p and my gut plummeted, landing some hundred metres down...it was Mr. Skellington stalker from same world as me guy, I glared, he had no weapon this time.

"I'm in no mood for you."

I kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts and him obviously not expecting me to do so went down, I walked away at a power walk, then broke into a run to make sure I was far away by the time he got up, I don't think he knows where I'm staying yet, a bloody good thing too because that would put Yugi and Mr. Muto in danger. Wait...did I ever tell Yugi about the guy? Crap...I didn't! I walked inside and began walking up the stairs...then I fell...up the stairs, IT'S POSSIBLE!

"Uh Ame-chan, are you okay?"

I looked up to see Yugi in blue PJs decorated with darker blue stars, wow who the hell bought those? No offence to Yugi but I'd never wear those things.

"Yeah, just proving that it is possible to fall up stairs."

He laughed and kept stepped down the stairs, I sat up and grinned,

"I won five duels today! Five out of eleven!"

I let the pride I felt creep into my voice and excitement lighted up in Yugi's and he smiled broadly,

"Really! That's great Ame-chan, if you get enough stars you can enter Kaiba's tournament as well!"

I stood up and followed him into the kitchen, and laughed,

"You would not believe how many times your advise popped into my head, it popped into my hard in your voice too! Saved my ass you did."

He laughed and I smiled and held up the card Yugi had got for me, a mystical elf.

"I swear this card is a godsend."

He nodded with a smile and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and began to pour it into a glass he got out for himself, he made a gesture to the drink and I shook my head, he shrugged and took a sip then put the water back in the fridge.

"So Ame you left your door open and I couldn't help noticing all the art stuff?"

"Yeah, those drawings and stuff I gave you, well I ran out of space in that art book so I needed new stuff."

He nodded and downed the rest of his glass of water,

"So where did you learn to draw like that Ame?"

I shrugged,

"Partially self taught, partially from looking at other people's drawings, partially from 'how to draw' books and a lot of time spent on it, I'm best at drawing dragons, I struggle at drawing hands and bodies."

I stated simply, he nodded again and began to head up the stairs, I stayed in the kitchen and he looked back curiously,

"Coming Ame-chan?"

"Nah, I'll go to bed later, I'm not tired at the moment."

"Don't make it too late."

"Yes mum,"

His face turned red at the thought of nagging and I laughed and turned to go sit down for a little bit, my brain was in overdrive and I needed to just calm down, after about ten minutes of sitting down I decided to do something productive, I went upstairs, grabbed my new art supplies and began to draw Spyro, I smiled as I drew one of my childhood memories.

XXX

"Hey Yugi, I think I'll accompany you today."

I said cheerily, Yugi smiled at me and nodded letting me force my shoes on so I could follow him out of the door, we walked down the street and to a city square, I whistled impressed at the amount of duellists who had gathered here, and I knew there would be a lot more throughout the city.

"I'm going to need to sign up and get a giant wristwatch soon or else I'm going to be left behind! Wait...do those thing even tell the time?"

Yugi pressed a few random buttons and looked up at me shaking his head and I raised an eyebrow, Kaiba is a businessman, now I'm going to need to buy a watch AND a transportable holograms machine thing, AKA duel disk.

"Mai!"

"MAI!"

I screeched and ran over, hugging the 20 year old tightly around the waist, she laughed and sweat dropped at the same time,

"I'll have you know I'm not PMSing at the current time, so you are safe from random outbursts."

A slightly disturbed look crossed her features and I snickered, sorry girl but I'm not embarrassed by anything either sexual or like that so yeah, I'm going to bring it up at times. I turned at the sound of a nasally voice and groaned, EW. I hate Weevil with the passion of a thousand burning suns that have had hundreds of containers of gas dropped into them to make them burn more! If you combine the passion of those thousand mega-suns and then put that passion on steroids you get one tenths of my hatred for Weevil!

Ehem, little rant over, I don't like the guy, I want to punch the guy in the face, simple as that. Him and Rex began to challenge Yugi and Mai and I kind of didn't bother listening to exactly what they said because...number one I have seen the show and number two, they're going to lose and their threats are non-creative and boring.

They all left soon after and I followed Yugi to...wherever he was going, and when we got there Kaiba did his oh so impressive run over of the tournament,

"Only one person will be victorious and become known as the greatest duellist in the world!"

I heard Yugi mutter, 'that'll be us,' obviously referring to himself and Yami, I grinned,

"That so won't be me."

"You have a chance Ame."

"Like hell I do, but I'll entertain myself anyway."

Yugi smiled and nodded and then we heard Joey grumbling...well yelling really, angrily out loud, he then confronted a man in a purple cloak.

"IT'S STEVE!"

I cried, my voice laced with excitement, Yugi looked at me curiously.

"His name is Steve?"

"No I don't think so, Steve is from Yugioh abridged not the actual series."

"Abridged?"

I snickered,

"It's a parody of the actual series, teasing the characters and stuff that happens, I find it hilarious, like there's one part where this skeleton falls on Bakura and he's all like 'oh no this supermodel is one of my fangirls!' it's great."

Yugi's eyes widened and an uncomfortable look settled on his face,

"Fangirls?"

"Yeah, you guys have lots of them, especially Bakura and Yami, they're very popular, you're lucky I don't happen to be a fangirl, though I have friends who are."

I stated simply, Yugi with the same awkward look on his face turned back to watch Joey confront the rare hunter. Yugi ran off and I simply stayed where I was, pulling a chocolate bar from my pocket to munch on as I watched the upcoming duel. When Yami challenged the rare hunter he kept talking about destiny...okay that's just annoying, maybe it's because I don't believe in destiny myself and maybe it's because he says the word every five seconds, either way it is annoying.

It's amazing how good Yugi and Yami really are at this game, they're holding their own against a guy with a freaking Exodia, though I swear I'm going to slap Kaiba for not disqualifying the guy. I flinched when the rare hunter used swords of revealing light and trapped Yami/Yugi, putting them in an extremely tough position, gosh I wish Yami was like how we was in season 0...he'd kill this guy! Though from the times we've talked I've found Yami was actually more like he was in season 0 before I was around, telling me he did NOT beat the guy attacking Tea with a card game, I shuddered knowing exactly what kind of game that would've been.

It really made me wonder, why did Yami stop those games and start card game? I mean card games are a lot less violent but why the change of heart? Perhaps I'll ask him later.

"Come on Yugi you've got two turns you can still do it!"

I stayed quiet, my input wasn't necessary, Yami realised I hadn't given him advise before and I wasn't cheering him on now like I normally do and looked in my direction, obviously thinking something was up. I simply nodded I swiped my thumb across my throat and pointed at the rare hunter, he nodded.

I don't know, normally I would have done something more but a sudden wave of exhaustion swept over me, but this wasn't just exhaustion, this was more. It was such an extreme feeling of tiredness, exhaustion and it crept through my veins, freezing my blood, making my muscles immobile, weighing down my very soul.

I gasped and tried to clutch my heart, willing it to stop pumping that wave through my being, but my heart beat increased and I coughed and fell forward, I didn't have the energy to catch myself and I lay, incapable of movement on the ground. Then the cold hit me, it felt as though I had plunged into arctic water, as though it was filling my lungs and freezing my heart.

What was happening, what was wrong with me? I could see Yami/Yugi and Joey talking, but only through a haze, tunnel vision, I gasped and was forced to close my eyes, the light was bright, far too bright, it burned, I'm not sure how long I stayed there that way before I heard a voice.

"Ame?"

I heard the tap, tap, tap, of running and suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, but the body heat from whoever it was too hot, it burned my skin and I hissed, whoever it was quickly turned me over and the light invaded my eyelids again.

"Ame what's wrong!"

That voice is familiar...I've heard it before, who is it? I felt shadow fall over me and an arm lifted me into a half sitting position, once again the body heat was too much for my freezing form and I squeezed my eyes shut and my body quaked violently in response.

_The walls were white, white and polished, shining brightly, I frowned as I looked around, where was I? It smelt oddly sterile, like a hospital and I hoped I wasn't in hospital yet again...no I couldn't be. The air was cold, very cold but it didn't make me cold, it seemed to just...pass through me._

_I was silent as I stepped down the hall there were doors either side of me, labelled with numbers and letters and I finally came to the conclusion it was a hospital ward, suddenly I saw one of the doors was slightly open. I turned into that room and I looked at the room, the curtains were drawn closed do it was dark in here and unlike the halls the fluorescent lights didn't brighten the space, the only light source in here was the faint silvery light making its way through small gaps between the curtains._

_There was a single bed in here and in the bed was a lump, probably a person, I walked over and looked down. It was a girl, her hair was messy and looked thinner than it normally would be, her eyes were closed and her lids flickering, her cheek bones stood out and now that I looked closer at the form of her body I could see the blankets were wrapped tightly around her, showing the slight indentations of ribs, showing how thin and poorly this girl really was._

_She looked ill, clammy and pale, her hands shook uncontrollably though the rest of her body was deathly still, there was something seriously wrong with this girl, I reached out to touch her shaking hand, to steady it but as soon as I did my surroundings changed._

_I frowned and looked around, now I was in a room, it was the strangest room I have ever seen. The room was of medium size one wall had a massive bookshelf that took up the entire space and was crammed full of books. In the corner there was a single guitar, it's polished wood strangely not rotting from seemingly being there for such a long time. In the centre of the room there was a small sapling and around the sapling was water, then furrows in the ground created odd patterns on the floor, these patterns ended at the walls carved with strange drawings and patterns I've never seen before, the floor was covered in random blotches of colour that looked oddly as if someone had went around the room with a paintbrush flicking different colours on the floor._

_Oddly enough this room wasn't intimidating far from it, it was strangely...inviting, and I felt incredibly comfortable in it. Through the whole time I was like this I kept hearing a name...I hadn't heard it before but it was almost unbearably loud in this room now, what was this name?_

"Ame, what's wrong?"

I felt the cold slowly slither away, pool out of my body and leave, the extreme exhaustion left to but I was left laying there, too tired to move, that episode had taken a lot out of me. I opened my eyes to see Yami with a worried expression on his face, teeth clenched and eyebrows drawn together, I didn't have the energy to move and speaking was a challenge.

"I...I'm fine."

I forced myself to say, but he could see how much effort it took for me to just say that, he frowned and moved me into a proper sitting position and unable to sit up myself he ended up having me lean back on his arm.

"What happened?"

I licked my lips, they were incredibly dry, I tried to answer him but something told me he didn't need to know about what I saw...I shook my head to tell him I didn't have the energy to speak, but the cost effort and I fell forward, Yami caught me before I fell too far and he slowly stood up, supporting my weight.

"I'm going to take you back to the game shop all right?"

I gathered all of my strength and shook my head, no it was no alright! This will mess with the story line, he's supposed to be here all I day! He ignored my negative gesture and began walking, obviously I couldn't walk myself so there was no point helping me walk and I felt fear bubble to m throat as he picked me up.

Oh hell no! I hate being picked up! I quickly began trying to push away from him but as I said before I was exhausted and it had no effect, I was about as strong as a newborn kitten in my current state, he knew what I was trying to do though and asked,

"What?"

"Hate, be..ing...carried."

I mumbled, doing my best not to slur the words together.

"I can't just leave you there, it's only this once."

I kept pushing and trying to worm my way out of his grip and I think baby kitten is wrong, at least they can force a person to put them down! I made noises of protest and he stayed silent, ignoring my futile attempts at escaping to freedom...okay probably not freedom, I'd probably just flop to the floor and not move for about 8 hours.

I eventually gave up, too tired to keep using my strength, I simply closed my eyes and let the sleep wash over me like a warm blanket, relieving me of the pain and exhaustion of my experience.

**What do you think! Oh a plot twist, trust me people what just happened is important! Can anyone guess what she saw in her little vision? Find out the rest in the next chapter of 'Because it's not cliché or anything!' Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm so sorry for such a late update! I do however have a reason, I moved houses. In the process of moving my computer got thrown out and when I finally did get a turn on my step-mum's computer her internet began screwing up so I'm really sorry for the long wait! I also went to Queensland for a holiday, yeah I've been busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and anyone but Ame and this story.**

I blinked and looked around, I was in a bed...my bed technically since I'm the only one who uses it. I saw the familiar creamy white colouring of the room I've been staying in for who knows how long now and it just felt wrong. Something was wrong, it nagged at me, teased me, slithering into the sides of my mind and then slipping out, like an idiot kid playing chicken in traffic.

I sighed as it finally came to mind, I was getting to close to the people of this world, if I was smart I would have avoided the characters of the show as much as possible, would have distanced myself from the world so I would have no problem returning home. But I'm not that smart, I let myself become connected and now I was in shit.

I lost my chance to run away, thanks to Mr. Skeletal man, I frowned and realised how similar my situation was to Yami's in the last few episodes. He had to leave didn't he? He's made friends, I suppose I'll just have to live with it. I sighed and got up, my muscles were sore, but I ignored it, I'd already been seen at my worst there's no way in hell I'm going to look like a damsel in distress who can't take something as pathetic as sore muscles. I got up and walked over to the closet, I saw a pile of laundry and began to dig through it for clothes when my hand hit something solid, I frowned.

What on earth could that be? I began moving clothes aside and it revealed a package, and then it clicked, the package from Pegasus! I made a squeak of excitement, glad no one was around to hear it and pulled out the package, tearing the waxed, brown paper off and revealing a fairly normal looking box with a note attached. I picked up the note and read,

_Ame_

_Greetings! We have not met for a while I believe. You intrigued me in that little duel monsters tournament and I finally have the answer to the question you create. Thanks to keeping tabs on you I've finally figured you out._

_I'd like to have another meeting with you, please come to the northern half of Domino beach in two weeks, from there I will have one of my men escort you to a private place for us to talk, be there by 4:00, I will not wait very long. We shall go further into things there._

_Maximillion Pegasus._

Two weeks? I grabbed the waxed paper that had covered the package and read the date, wait...this was sent two weeks ago...THE MEETING WAS TODAY! I spazzed and ran down stairs, looking at the clock, 4:30.

I cursed and grabbing a jacket bolted out of the door, my muscles protested but I kept running, if I kept this pace I would make it in 10 to 15 minutes. Of course I couldn't keep up the pace and had to slow to a jog and then a walk and by the time I actually got to the beach it was 5:00.

"A little late aren't you?"

I jumped and pivoted on one foot as fast as I could my hair flying about and getting in my face, I reached up and moved my hair out of my face and looked at the butler looking man in front of me.

"Who are you?"

Probably the guy Pegasus was talking about but I had to ask just to be safe,

"Mr. Pegasus is waiting for you."

He ignored my question, turned and began to walk away, I followed obediently and after a few minutes of walking we reached a very run down looking building, there were cracks in the walls and it had a terrible smell to it.

"Ew!"

I made a face and the butler just continued walking, he opened the door and turned to me,

"Ladies first,"

I stepped inside and was faced with large brown boxes, a foul smell and a deserted looking settlement, most people would have been suspicious by such surroundings but I don't think anyone could have intercepted the package or anything...could they?

The butler then led me up a flight of stairs and then to a hall that looked like something you'd see in a only half cared for hotel, it was much better than downstairs but still not as classy as something you'd expect Pegasus to be in. But then the Butler led me to a room, he opened the door and I had to hold back a gasp. Now THIS was what you'd expect a rich guy to live in.

The carpet was ruby red, almost crimson and soft to walk on, the walls were painted white, and there was mahogany furniture all over the place, with a large and comfortable looking king sized bed in the corner and there sitting on a sofa was Maximillion Pegasus.

"Ah Ame! Such a pleasure to see you! Come sit down and make yourself at home."

There was a smirk on his face and I had to admit I was officially freaked out, but my grandma had taught me manners (or forced them into my skull) and I slowly moved forward, forcing a polite smile on my face and sitting down on the cough opposite him.

"So you did get the message? I was starting to think you weren't going to come, or perhaps the package hadn't gotten to you, postal services are so unreliable today aren't they?"

His mannerisms were pleasant and he made small talk but I knew there was some kind of motive behind this visit, but I wasn't about to be seen as rude or easily swayed so I kept the pleasant smile on my face and replied,

"Absolutely terrible and I's so sorry for being late, but yes the package did make it."

He nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching at my uncharacteristic courtesy, the butler came in with a kettle and tea bags and set one out for Pegasus, me having read many crime novels refused the offer, being paranoid I thought it was probably poisoned.

"How are you today Ame?"

"I'm good, and you?"

The smirk on Pegasus' face grew and he nodded,

"Fantastic, how are Yugi and Kaiba boy? Good I hope?"

"Oh yes they're both fine, Yugi entered the new duel monsters tournament set by Kaiba, so have Joey and I think Bakura has as well."

"Well that's nice."

There was silence for a while and I felt so stupid, being polite and courteous was not like me but I knew how these posh people worked, if I could keep up this small talk Pegasus might give in and tell me whatever it is he wants, as if he read my thoughts he spoke up.

"Oh I can't just make small talk anymore! Shoo butler me and my guest must talk!"

Then butler quickly hurried out of the room and shut the door behind him, I held back a laugh at Pegasus' impatient and high pitched voice and the butler's apparent fear. Pegasus turned to me and a glint appeared in his eyes.

"So when were you going to tell us all you're from another world?"

"When the question, 'who here is from a different world?' was asked probably, or perhaps people would have found out when a play asked for other worldly actors."

Pegasus smirked.

"You're not going to ask how I know? Not going threaten me to spill everything?"

I smirked and leaned back, crossing my legs.

"I know if I don't give into temptation then you most certainly will."

Pegasus chuckled.

"Well then, I found out by talking to a psychic lady, she told me your soul and body were not completely harmonious, that it was 'other worldly' she said for most people it means they are going to have an early death, for other people it means their soul was placed in the wrong body, it's also something shown in people who are possessed said she. I decided to look into it and hacked into the hospital's security records and watched that little conversation you had with Yugi boy, you spilled the beans yourself on that one!"

This time I couldn't keep the surprise, anger or worry out of my tone or the expression on my face, I sat forward and glared at him.

"What do you mean? That conversation was private! Possession? Death? Wrong body!"

I spoke quickly and swore in my head, he knew something, HE KNEW SOMETHING I DIDN'T! I began to take deep breaths, trying to calm myself, to keep myself from having another outburst, I sat back and breathing deeply through my nose I waited for him to speak.

"Ah yes, well your situation seems to be a little bit different, after I witnessed your conversation with Yugi boy I went talk to the psychic, asking her what would happen, theoretically, if someone came to this world from another and she said, 'that can only happen when the soul is ripped away from the original body by some kind of disturbance in the dimensional patterns, the soul will then drift until it finds a world similar enough to it's own for a living body to be safe, it then creates a new body or a "protective shell" around itself so it can survive."

I frowned,

"So this has happened before?"

"It's not an unusual occurrence according to the psychic, it isn't as though you're special or anything, it just means your world and this one are both inhabited by humans, which is what you are, there is no genetic difference between you and I, in reality there is no difference between my world and yours and the differences that do exist are little and don't much matter. That is why your soul chose this world, it was the safest for it, but she also said something else..."

He let the silence drag on. I grit my teeth and waited, refusing to let another outburst ruin my calm, I was about to scream at him when he decided I wasn't going to break and continued.

"The unusual thing about you is the fact your original body still lives because your soul still seems to have a connection to your world, were your old body dead there would be no chance of return but since it still lives it is quite possible to return. But only while your original body lives on, and this body would have to be destroyed for this to happen, even then your soul may not make it back to your own world on time and you would simply die. While your original body and soul are still connected as your other body weakens you will feel it, perhaps be weakened for short amounts of time or have episodes where your soul will shortly revisit your original body."

I listened intently, so that was what happened. I blinked as Pegasus leaned back, apparently finished, I frowned and asked.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You saved my life, that Bakura would have killed me had you not shown up, I see this as repaying my debt to you."

I nodded and thanked Pegasus, the Butler then came forward and I was led out of the building and back down to the beach and left there with my thoughts.

XXX

I finished writing down everything Pegasus had told me and made my bed, shoving the note on top of the blankets in an envelope with the name 'Yugi' on it. I then grabbed my deck and jogged out of the house, now that knew what the episode was I wasn't going to let it stop me from getting into battle city! I jogged out of the house, Mr. Muto wasn't anywhere to be seen so I didn't need to leave a note or anything.

I then bolted to the sign up place.

"I'd like to sign up for battle city please!"

The man looked at me and shrugged I told him my name and he typed it into the computer, I only just passed, getting 3 stars, just enough to enter battle city. Quickly I put on the giant wrist watch and bolted out of the building, running to places filled with large crowds of people watching duels, then challenging some of the duellists watching.

It went on like this for about 3 duels, of course me being the chicken I am only duelled people who looked beatable, lucky I had good judgement because I beat them all, unfortunately only one of them had a card worth anything. I sat down on a park bench and began looking through my cards; mystical elf, winged dragon, curse of dragon, dark hole, trap hole, dragon treasure, shield and sword, reinforcements, castle walls, luster dragon, two armed dragons (lvl 3 and lvl 5), element dragon, mystical space typhoon, swords of revealing light, pot of greed, stamping destruction, a legendary ocean (umi), levia dragon deadalus and my rarest card ocean dragon lord neo daedalus which I received from one of the three people I duelled.

All in all there are not really any strategies to my deck, a few cards compliment other cards and a few other cards if in the same hand would completely screw me over, I think I've said it before but I'm not very good at duel monsters, most of my cards are common and I only have one or two rare ones, to be honest I kinda suck, I just get cards because I like the look of them. I looked at my last card and grinned...it was a Kuriboh.

I got up and began to walk, letting my feet take me anywhere, I soon came across a large crowd of people and frowned, I pushed and shoved and made my way through, saying sorry repeatedly as people made noises of complaint and soon got to the front. There was a guy sitting there leaning back and grinning waving around a card.

"I don't think anyone can beat me!"

I blinked, the guy had dirty blonde hair and greyish eyes, a tall and slender build, and a cocky smirk on his face, nearby I heard someone whisper,

"I heard that's Joey Wheeler!"

"Yeah who else could it be? He's blonde and everyone says Joey is blonde!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the guy, he looked nothing like Joey! Obviously he was using the name to make people scared of him and the card he was waving around now I saw was a red eyes black dragon...I laughed out loud and shook my head.

"What was that girl? You going to challenge the famous Joey Wheeler, runner up in duellist kingdom!"

"You're not Joey."

There were numerous loud gasps and accusing glares sent in the guy's direction and an angry look crossed his face.

"Oh yeah, how would you know!"

"I was there at Duellist kingdom, I'm also good friends with the real Joey wheeler, dude you don't even look like him what the hell are you trying to do?"

"I AM JOEY WHEELER AND I'VE NEVER MET YOU IN MY LIFE!"

"No you're saying you are so people don't duel you and you last in battle city, trust me mate that strategy won't work. Besides your red eyes is a fake."

He was panicking now,

"Oh yeah, and what makes you say that?"

I sighed and shook my head, I'd seen Joey's red eyes enough times to pick it out,

"A real red eyes is a 7 star monster, yours has 9 stars and the wrong amount of defence points."

Wow, I sounded so much more knowledgeable about duel monsters than I really am, there were impressed whispers going around and accusations being yelled at the man, he grit his teeth and leapt to his feet.

"THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

I shrugged,

"Whatever mate, whatever."

His eyes blazed with anger and I had to hide a wicked smile as his anger built and built, I just love messing with people's heads. He got out his duel disk and shoved it on his arm, I already had mine on. He placed his deck in the place where it was supposed to go and I did the same. We both drew our cards and I let him move first.

"I send out BABY DRAGON!"

I made a face as he shrieked the card's name, why must people yell what they plan to do? I looked at the five cards in my hand, I placed down 'winged dragon: guardian of the fortress' and saved my other cards because it had 200 more life points that the baby dragon and killed it instantly.

"I send out ANOTHER baby dragon and I use the magic card TIME WIZARD!"

I cringed as he shrieked certain words in his sentences, then I became worried, if he sent out a thousand dragon this early he could gain a lead on me that could really damage my chances of winning.

**Normal P.o.v**

Yami walked down the street, looking for someone to duel and keeping an eye out for anyone who could be marik, Yugi talked to him in his head and he listened quietly.

"_What's that?"_

Yami looked up at Yugi's question and saw a large crowd surrounding something,

"Probably a duel,"

He replied out loud.

"_Let's check it out!"_

Yami walked over to the crowd and made his way through, when he made it to the front his eyes widened, it was Ame!

"_What's she doing here! She was supposed to be back at grandpa's shop! She was hurt remember?"_

Yami didn't reply, there was nothing they could do, Ame was already in the duel, she'd have to get out of it before they would be able to talk to her. It seemed to be quite early on in the duel, her opponent had just used a time wizard and everyone was waiting anxiously to see if it landed on a skull or not...it didn't.

"HA! Now my baby dragon will become THOUSAND DRAGON!"

"_That isn't good for Ame! But it's still early in, she can do it!"_

Yami silently agreed and watched as the thousand dragon destroyed Ame's monster and the man ended his turn, Ame drew and card and began looking at the options she had. She placed a card face down in defence mode then placed a Luster dragon on the field.

"Ha your luster dragon is far too weak to take down my thousand dragon!"

Ame looked up and glared at her opponent.

"I'm not done yet you idiot, I play dragon treasure giving my Luster dragon a defence of 1900 and an attack of 2200, and I attack your thousand dragon."

Unlike most duellists she didn't yell out what she was going to do, she said it in a soft, controlled and almost bored sounding voice making everyone watching the duel stay silent so they could hear her. It was interesting that someone as energetic as Ame was so quiet and controlled when duelling. On the other hand her opponent screamed as if the world was ending when his thousand dragon was destroyed and drew another card.

"You want to play like that huh! Well I play flame swordsman and I play the trap card reinforcements to give it an attack of TWO THOUSAND THREE HUNDRED! NOW ATTACK!"

The flames swordsman sped towards Ame's luster dragon when suddenly her defence card showed a mystical Elf which took the attack and left Ame's luster dragon standing.

"Nice try...Oh wait, it wasn't!"

That's when her opponent snapped, he lost his cool and simply began throwing monster after monster at her, this didn't help him at all as none of his monsters could reach the defence points of Ame's Luster dragon and all of them were weak enough for her luster dragon to destroy, Yami shook his head at such pathetic duelling, this was obviously an amateur and it was a wonder he got into battle city at all, Ame soon had a very large hand of cards since she didn't need to play any for her luster dragon was holding its own quiet fine.

Her opponent went to place a card on the duel disk when he stopped and he started laughing,

"Oh I get it, you're screwing with me aren't you! Trying to make me lose my cool so I don't duel properly, well it worked for a while but now I have the cards I need to beat you! I use dian keto the cure master to heal my life points by 100! So now I have 1200 life points left! Now I use eternal rest to destroy your Luster dragon! But that's not all!"

Yami grit his teeth, now that Ame's opponent had regained his composure all the magic cards he'd gained throughout his turns were still in his hand!

"I use pot of greed to draw two cards from my deck and now I send out Harpie's brother and equip him with a reinforcements card to give him an attack of 2300! Now because you have no monsters on your field I CAN ATTACK YOUR LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"

Ame's eyes widened, IT WAS SUCH A DAMNED GOOD MOVE! Yami began cursing in his head and he felt Yugi start to panic, Ame's life points had just gone down from 4000 to 1700 in a single turn! A wicked smirk curled across the man's face.

"Your turn, I don't think you have much of a chance however!"

"I send out armed dragon level three and send it to the graveyard to call upon armed dragon level five, I also send out elemental dragon, because Armed dragon is a wind monster I can now attack your harpie's brother card with my elemental dragon and use the effect of elemental dragon to now directly attack your life points and because you only have 1200 life points and elemental dragon's attack is 1500 you lose the duel."

"WHAT! B-BUT I...HOW!"

Ame ignored his stuttering and screeching and put her deck away in her pocket, she walked over and held out her hand for the man's rarest and locater card.

"Well done Ame."

Said girl jumped and whirled around with wide eyes to meet Yami's gaze.

**Ame's P.O.V**

I span as fast as I could and was met with Yami staring at me, my heart was racing with the shock that his sudden appearance sent through me and I clutched at my heart.

"Don't DO that!"

"I'm sorry Ame, shouldn't you be in bed?"

I grinned and shook my head,

"No, I'm fine! I even left you a little note telling you what it was about!"

I turned to see the impersonator had started running,

"OI!"

I was about to run after him but Yami raced past me and skidded to a stop in front of the guy who crashed into him and fell back, looking up at Yami and shivering.

"I suggest you give her what you owe her."

His voice was low and menacing, and it reminded me of the season 0 Yami, I shivered and watched as the man who was quivering in fear handed over the cards to Yami, Yami turned to look at me and I felt a thrill of fear as the glare had not yet left his face. I understood why the man proceeded to run away as fast as his legs would take him, I never realised how _scary _Yami could truly be. His gaze softened and he walked over to me and held out the cards.

"These are yours."

He said softly, I smiled at him, the smile was shaky as I couldn't get the image of that glare out of my head but...Yami wouldn't hurt me would he? I took the cards and sifted through my deck.

"Here,"

Yami's eyes widened as I held out a Umi card and an 'Ocean dragon lord neo daedalus' card, I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, curling his fingers around the two cards.

"It's a useful combo I won from a couple of guys today, I thought it might be helpful in your quest to save the world or...find the magical Egyptian map of awesomeness or whatever it is you're doing."

Yami shook his head and frowned at me,

"I can't accept this, these cards put together create a powerful combo and the dragon lord card is _extremely_ rare, you must keep it."

I took a step back and held up my hands shaking my head.

"No Yami! I want you and Yugi to have it! I have plenty of cards and they're good enough to get me through this competition, besides if I lose I lose a rare card and I don't want to lose a card THAT good."

Yami looked at me for a while and then he smiled,

"Thank you Ame."

"Aww none of this strong man 'I thank you' crap, c'mon gimme a hug!"

Yami raised an eyebrow and I jumped, glomping the Pharaoh, he wasn;t expecting it and cried out falling backwards onto the ground.

"You're squishy pharaoh! Squishy, squishy! I now name you squishy and you shall be my squishy, come here little squishy!"

I cried quoting dory from finding nemo, Yami gave an unsure smile and sweat dropped at the same time, I let go and looked at him with my most innocent smile. Then I blurted out something before thinking,

"Hey Yami...are we friends?"

He blinked in surprise,

"Of course!"

"Oh cool, I thought you hated me because you have one scary ass glare it's all like GRR!"

I wrinkled my nose and bared my teeth and made little clawing motions with my hands, he chuckled slightly and got up, offering me a hand which I took.

"So what was the episode you had?"

I grinned and winked,

"Read the letter and you'll see! Now what's happened with you and Yugi so far?"

His eyes narrowed at my answer and he smirked.

"Perhaps I'll just have to write you a letter."

"AW YOU'RE MEAN!"

"You're being a bit hypocritical aren't you?"

I blinked and tilted my head to the side letting a sneaky smile cross my face,

"I am the biggest hypocrite I know, but this doesn't bother me, nice weather we're having eh?"

I looked up into the forget-me-not blue sky dotted with soft white clouds and I began to walk, I heard Yami walking beside me and we fell into silence, though it wasn't awkward, comfortable really.

"I think I'll go look for some more duels."

I announced, Yami nodded.

"I'll do the same, good luck and don't over work you self."

I nodded at him and smiled, I gave him a proper hug this time, instead of a wild glomp like I normally do, he didn't hug back but I honestly didn't expect him to, I began to walk away slowly, I felt Yami's eyes on my back as I walked and looked back.

Yami quickly looked away and began walking in the other direction, somewhere to the left of my eye I could see a circus tent and frowned,

'_I wish you luck guys, I wish you luck'_

I turned and began to walk to find my next opponent.

**Clairissazeniarosele got it right! Yes it was a vision of her in real life, have a cookie for guessing! This chapter wasn't very humour filled, I had a go at actually describing a duel for once! I think I did a poor job though...Please review and give me some advise/critique, and thanks so much for reading guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I GOTTA KITTTYYYYYYYYY! He's 4 weeks old and I can pick him up with one hand he's so tiny! My little sister named him Mittens, I wanted to name him Meowth or Pikachu or Kisame or something but noooooooo. Anyway enjoy the chapter! Also sorry for the long time to update, comp deleted this chappy and I had to rewrite it.**

I looked up and grinned when I saw Yugi enter the game shop looking tired yet happy, his deck was held in his right hand and some locater cards in his left hand. He looked surprised to see me still awake but I've never been very good at waiting, I held my letter in my hand.

"Here ya go!"

I held out the letter I had told him about earlier in the day and he smiled, taking it out of my hand.

"So this is all the information you've gathered on why you're hear?"

Yeah...gathered, sure, I wasn't told by a flying horse or anything.

"Yeah,"

Yugi began heading up the stairs and I was at his hells like an overly excited puppy, he looked back with a large smile on his face at my obvious anticipation. I waited outside of his room as he changed and when he came out he was in blue starry pyjamas and still had the card in his hand.

I walked into his room and sat on a chair as I waited eagerly for him to open the letter and read it, I think Yugi had been present for the conversation the pharaoh and I had earlier because he made sure to be EXTREMELY slow when he opened it, I glared at him.

"OPEN IT ALREADY!"

He laughed and opened the letter and began to read, I looked over his shoulder (not a hard thing to do due to his height) and made a face at my messy handwriting, I'd be surprised if he could even understand what I had written. But it seemed as though he did because as I looked at his face I saw that he was frowning slightly.

"Ame it's great to know why you're here and everything but it says here that to go back to your world you'd have to die in this one, and even if you did there's a chance your soul wouldn't survive to even get back to your own world!"

"Yeah?"

"You could actually die!"

"Uh huuuuhhhhh?"

He looked at me with exasperation and shook his head,

"Doesn't that scare you!"

"Not really, I mean if I make it back that's great and if I don't well now I know I have a soul so it has to go somewhere right? A soul can't just...stop existing yeah?"

He frowned and shook his head,

"Well what if your soul just travels to another realm? Like the shadow realm! What if you actually die! We'd never know if you made it back or not...you'd practically be dead here."

He looked sad now, and his voice quieted as he finished his sentence and then I felt terrible, yes I was terrified at the thought of actually dying, I was also sad at the thought of leaving, but if you were in my position wouldn't you want your friends back? Your family back?

Yugi lifted the letter up again and began reading, huh seems as though he didn't finish it the first time, his eyes were narrow now, as though trying to hold back tears and it just made me feel worse.

"DON'T CRY HOBBIT MAN!"

I tackled him into a hug and he cried out in surprise (honestly you'd think he'd be used to it by now) and we toppled to the floor. I grinned down at him and got off of the poor boy, he got up slowly and half smiled.

"I'm just worried for you Ame-chan, you're my friend."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! That's the sweetest thing any of my friends have ever said to me! Normally they just say, 'I'd miss looking at your ugly face' or call me a whore or something."

He frowned and tilted his head.

"They don't sound like very good friends."

I laughed and waved my hand at him,

"Its how we are, we all love each other deep down in the black abyss' we call our hearts."

I then pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie,

"But you sir have a heart of gold, how do you carry that thing around! Gold is like heavy...you should sell it and give me 50% of the money for giving you the idea..."

Yugi laughed and then sobered,

"Ame have you ever thought of...staying here?"

"Yeah I have actually but then I think, dude if I stay here I'm never gonna get laid so yeah."

Yugi sweat dropped at my reasoning for wanting to go back,

"Is that really the only reason you want to go back?"

"Well I suppose there's the matter of friends and family but getting laid is IMPORTANT! I am NOT dying a virgin!"

He laughed and I pet him on the head,

"Can you wake me up when you go out duelling tomorrow? I want to get an early start."

"Sure Ame."

"Night Yugi, tell the Pharaoh I said goodnight too, but say it in Egyptian, if you don;t know Egyptian just make it up as you go along."

I closed the door behind me and went to my room to sleep.

XXX

"OH GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

I gagged as I came up behind Joey, Tristan, Tea and , there was a giant pulsing cocoon on the duelling field and it looked slimy and was covered in webs, it took a great deal to stop my breakfast from rising to my throat.

"Yeah it looks like last night's dinner!"

I raised an eyebrow at Tristan,

"The hell did you have for dinner last night?"

He grinned at me then looked back at the duel just in time to see these gross tentacle things come out of one of Joeys cards and dig into the back of one of Joey's monsters...okay this time I came even closer to losing my breakfast! I made a face, if I were in Joeys position I would have given up by now, maybe that's why I'm not a hero in a T.V show.

"This kid is so gross, he's never going to get a girlfriend."

I stated simply, I think Weevil heard me because he shot a venomous glare in my direction and I waved innocently. I swear I don't mind if people are Weevil fans, I have nothing against his fans but Weevil to me is just...gross. His voice is so annoying, his cards make me want to puke and he's just an ass hole in general. Okay this time I actually did puke, I bolted to a bush and actually threw up, that insect queen was DISGUSTING.

I made a face as I tasted bile and tried to spit out the taste, ugh, I hate bugs! I pulled a water bottle out of my bag and took a sip, rinsing my mouth and spitting again, I didn't really want to go back, I had been grossed out enough when I watched the show but in reality it was SO MUCH GROSSER! I could actually hear the squelching of the slime and see everything that happened up close, ugh so gross!

I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes, I couldn't keep watching this duel it was SO gross! How could Tea stand it? She was WAY girlier than me! Then I heard it,

"Another one bites the dust!"

I then proceeded to burst out laughing, oh god these lines are so CHEESY! It also reminded me of the song, I think everyone looked at me because I could feel eyes on my back, then again what kind of person laughs while their friends is in a tight spot in a duel?

"Doo, doo, dodoodo! Another one bites the dust!"

I continued giggling, I'm not sure what I found so funny, maybe it's because these bugs are making me feel ill.

I waited until I could hear victorious cheering and turned around to see Weevil lose,

"Welcome to loserville Weevil, population, you!"

I grinned and clapped for Joey, I already knew he was going to win but it was impressive either way, though I must admit all those cards seem to be quite conveniently placed, I mean come on is it just me or is the card they need there to be drawn every time they need it?

"Hey guys I'm going to go do some stuff bye!"

I began to jog towards the city square with the big screen thing in it, Yugi had watched the duel hadn't he? The square wasn't far so maybe I could find Yugi, mainly because I was bored and wanted someone to annoy.

I reached the square just as Yugi turned a corner, I stopped to catch my breath and began to jog after him, unfortunately I could go two ways. I stopped at the intersection and looked side to side, seeing stairs and a river I once again remembered an episode from the series and decided to take my chances.

"Yugi!"

Yugi looked up to see me standing at the top of the stairs, I was fairly certain Yami was probably in spirit form talking to him and could probably see me as well but since I couldn't see him I didn;t much care.

"Hi Ame-chan, you seem to always know how to find me huh?"

"No I just have a bunch of dumb luck, tell Yami I said hi, you were just talking to him yeah? I didn't interrupt did I?"

Yugi smiled and shook his head,

"No you didn't interrupt Yami was just saying he senses something."

"Oh creepy mime dude?"

Just as I said it the creepy mime dude leapt out and landed not far from Yugi, wow that guy has some mad acrobatic skills I'm kind of jealous.

"We meet again Yugi, prepare to lose your puzzle!"

"Marik!"

"Meet my mind slave! He shall be the one duelling you today and he shall defeat you!"

"You coward!"

"Ha, me using my millennium rod to duel is the same as you using your puzzle!"

Tada! Here comes forth the pharaoh to be all like nu uh you not gone get away with that biotch! I gone slap you silly with my card games mmhmm! I couldn't help giggling at my own thoughts that actually mimicked the accent and everything, I managed to stifle it however so no one seemed to notice.

"You'll never get my power Marik! You'll have to defeat me and that won't happen as long as I believe in my deck!"

"You're both being extremely generic and cliché."

I think Marik hadn't actually noticed my presence until I spoke up, the mime turned it's head to look at me and I made a face, those piercings were seriously gross! I don't like this mime at all, why can't he be like the mime from 'flushed away?' That dances randomly and is hilarious?

"Ah so you have a little friend here to witness your defeat?"

"No, your plan won't work Marik!"

Yami gave me a look from the corner of his eye that pretty much said 'shut up and let me do the talking' okay geese, I was just trying to liven up the situation! Sometimes I think I'm retarded or something, I should be scared to death right now...

"Oh really? This is a duel you can't possibly win Pharaoh!"

Marik placed one card face down and summoned some weird slime monster thing, I wandered whether or not to tell Yami it was perfectly safe to attack the creature or would that change the outcome? I shifted closer to Yami,

"Hey Yami remember that shopping list I gave you? I forgot to put something on it...but I kinda don't want to say it in front of some random dude I don't know."

Yami looked at me, suspicion and curiosity alight in his eyes. I leaned forward and cupped my hand over his ear to make sure only he could hear.

"Do me a favour and pretend I'm actually saying a shopping thing, I was just wondering if you want hints for this duel or do you think that would screw things up?"

He grit his teeth and his eyes widened slightly,

"I can see why you wouldn't want to say that in front of a stranger."

He said out loud for Marik's sake, then he gave me a pointed look that practically said 'how could you even think of cheating like that in a duel! No!' I grinned sheepishly and shrugged apologetically, hoping Marik would take it as your typical teen aged girl embarrassed about something on her shopping list. Wow Yami can really say a lot just by looking at someone can't he?

Personally I think it' pretty stupid, not cheating in a duel, but oh well, I suppose Yami doesn't want my help. I watched as Yami drew a card, the duel was on.

**Tadaaaa! I'm not dead, I just have a lot of stress and a weird, ever changing schedule right now so sorry about taking so long to update!**


	15. Chapter 15

Marik's mind slave leaped out and confronted the pharoah and the girl he was with, Marik smirked and spoke aloud though his slave,

"We meet again Yugi, prepare to lose your puzzle!"

"You coward!"

"Ha, me using my millennium rod to duel is the same as you using your puzzle!"

Ha! That worm thought to accuse the great Marik of being a coward? His use of a milenium item only matched his own! The pharoah bared his teeth and his hand hovered over his deck, a deck that wouldn't save him this time!

"You'll never get my power Marik! You'll have to defeat me and that won't happen as long as I believe in my deck!"

Marik was about to show contempt at the pharoa's disgusting statement but the girl who he had not taken much notice of before she spoke up, Marik looked her up and down through his mind slave; she was tall and blonde, she was easy on the eyes, maybe even pretty but the great Marik had no use of such thoughts,  
what really had his attention however was her eyes, perhaps to a casual onlooker they would seem the eyes of a cheerful and relaxed kind of person but Marik saw deeper, he saw a strange wisdom there, a sadness, maturity and logic he would never think to see in someone so young. She looked to be about 16 and the way she glared defiantly at his slave annoyed Marik, no fear showed on her face and no fear showed in her eyes, she whispered something to the pharoah and he gave her a look that plainly said 'no.' Marik smirked, the mime he was controlling's face would remain the same but Marik was amused, she had probably offered to help the pharoah in this duel and of course the oh so noble ruler had declined, foolishly so because something about the girl's confidence and even relaxed manner told him she might be worth paying attention to.

The duel began and Marik couldn't help but feel rather haughty, he smirked darkly as he set his plan into motion, carefully laying out his monsters as to soon unleash his trump card, the pharoah's doom! Then as the sky darkened, the thunder boomed and the lightning pierced through the dark like a knife through flesh the beast appeared, it truly was an awe striking sight. Slypher the sky dragon had two dagger like teeth filled mouths, golden scaled covered his entire top form while shining iron gray scales protected the creature's belly, menacing spikes ran along the creatures back and it's wings stretched out to a great length, the blue gem on it's fore-  
head disapeared as it bellowed and almighty roar, whipping up dust and sending Yami and Yugi's jacket flapping behind them in the wind, it truly was a fearful thing.

"You're staring into the face of defeat pharoah!"

It was in that moment Yami and Yugi truly realised how bad their situation was, but neither were going to give up hope, Yami stole a glance at Ame and she nodded,  
her usual jokular manner was gone and she looked dead serious in the face of the Egyptian god monster, the king of games had no idea how to take that, would they lose this duel or was she simply being serious because she realised how important the duel truly was? The spirit and host focused their attention back to the duel as Marik began to expalin his ultimate card's power.

"Slypher is still weaker than my monster!" Yami called out confidently, but Marik only brushed off Yami's confidence with more of his own and cackled maniacally as he activated the card 'pot of greed.'

"I hope you realise your situation is completely hopeless, no one has ever defeated an Egyptian god card!" Marik's voice had a triumphant tone to it and Yami cried angirly,

"Until now!"

"Fool!" Marik laughed "I'm going to take your puzzle and send you to the shadow realm!"

Yami didn't reply, the gears in him and his host's head were obviously turning and the heart of the cards was prominent in their heart, they wouldn't and couldn't lose this duel. It was getting more and more desperate as Slypher's attacl points seemed to just go up more and more, Ame looked tense, the gears in her head were working as well and working fast, turning a thousand situation in her head, thingking of everything that could go wrong and how she could try and interfere.

Slypher destroyed Yami's card and his life points went down to 2100, it was then that Marik noticed a change in the girl's attitude, a smirk appeared on her face and any doubt she may have been feeling seemed to wash away completely, she noticed the mime looking and she grinned a wolfish and menacing grin looking his slave right in the eye, but to Marik it seemed as though the girl were looking him in the eye and the pure challenge in her outraged him, how dare she show such disrespect to a future pharoah! Even when a powerful blast developed the dark magician girl the aggrovating blonde female didn't lose her cool confidence, had she been the one dueling and not the pharoah, Marik was sure that she would not be so brave.

It was then that Yami unleashed the card combination with the dark magician girl in the middle, it would have been an impressive move had the gel not blocked the would be devistating manouver...and it was then that Kaiba appeared.

"Oh hey Kaiba way to complete a picture! We're having a halloween party here, see? Creepy mime, heroic dueler, evil dragon, sexy blonde and what other way to top it all off but with tall dark and gruesome!" Ame cried jokingly, Kaiba glared at the girl and hissed.

"Is this a joke to you?"

"Life is a joke to me...haha blood cells..."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and ignored the strange girl, he watched carefully, Yugi could NOT lose that god card because when Yugi won it, Kaiba would instantly challenge the boy to a duel and win, he didn't concider a loss, that god card would be his and his alone!

Ame's P.O.V

Yami's confidence was rather humbling, never have I been so brave and confident but he would never match me for amazingly good looks and epic sense of humor,  
but I knew before Yami began to explain Slypher's fatal flaw (that i noticed immediately when watching the show, not sure why it took top duelists so long to realise maybe it was the pressure of the situation?) that he had worked out how to defeat the dragon. It was massive feat, card or not, Yami was about to take down a god.

Yami revived his blade...guy and slypher attacked, leaving the poor monster with barely any attack points left, Marik continued gloating as he had throughout the duel, honestly this guy's ego might even match Kaiba's!

"Prepare to give up your position as pharoah!" Marik shrieked and suddenly I had a thought, I raised my hand like a little girl in school and said,

"Question! Pharoah is a title held by the ruler of Egypt so if you became pharoah you would only control Egypt and nothing else, so why not like...try and steal the throne from the queen of England or something? That way you basically have the commonwealth at your disposal which is a lot more countries, what is the point of controling only one country and why the hell are you using card games to do it! You're all like 'ooh I'm going to rule the world!' but you'll only control Egypt,  
how is that world domination and why hasn't anybody questioned this before! I don't think Egypt even has pharoas eny more your title doesn't even bloody exist!"

After I finished my damned relevant rant everybody looked at me...then returned their attention to the duel, damn I just made a big discovery! Of course he could just use Egyptian gods to destroy the world but come on, has nobody worked out those facts before? Plot hole much! Despite my amazing discovery the duel went on and Yami finally pulled the move that would take down Slpher once and for all! I grinned as at each turn the mime was forced to draw more cards and come closer and closer to his doom, I felt like cackling maniacally like the evil villains did in the movies, now I understood why they did that!

I smiled as finally Marik was defeated, I expected a dramatic no and his disapearance but suddenly the mime hissed and spat dangerously,

"Well Yami you may have won this time but next time I'll return with a much stronger god card and next time you won't have your little blonde cheerleader on the sidelines, I suggest you keep a close eye on her Pharoah and watch her back, because I might just put a knife in it, although she might be of use to me, there's something in this girl's eyes Yami, some sort of knowledge I'd like to get a hold of, and tell me how would you fare dueling against an Egyptian god card with a dear friend's life on the line? Ha you'll meet me sooner than you think, I'm on my way to battle city right now! I have rare hunters all throughout the city and I can see everything! I see potential mind slaves and the puzzle that will soon be mine! So tell me, which of your friends would make the best mind slave!"

"You leave my friends out of this! They did nothing to you so you settle your score with me!" Yami put extreme stress on the word 'me' in that sentence and the anger flowing from him was so strong I could swear it was almost visible.

"Just as Slypher's one weakness destroyed it your loyalty to your friends will destroy you, your friends mean nothing to me, I have nothing to lose and the whole world to gain! ."

"Only Egypt actually." I butt in, of course I was ignored.

Marik shrieked with laughter and the mime fell to his knees, I felt fear and anger pulse throguh me this didn't happen on the show! Wait...I'm not on the show...  
WHY ME! I looked over and saw Yami glaring at the mime and he turned to look at me with a serious expression and tried to give him a reassuring smile but that's kind of hard when you're about to wet yourself in fear. I have a great fear of mindreaders, a fear of being controlled by another person through the mind and I wasn't exactly too keen on finding out what kind of accomodations the shadow realm had either. As well as this I was worried about the rest of the group, I know they ended up being okay in the show but Marik never mentioned me in the show! Would my presence effect their rescue? If it came down to it, despite the fear coursing through my veins I knew deep down I would do something ridiculously stupid but ultimately self sacrificing, my life didn't mean as much because I would have no hand in saving this world, the others would and if I needed to be removed for the dice to continue to roll then so be it.

I cursed Kaiba in my mind when he challenged Yugi/Yami to a duel, couldn't he see the worry etched into the poor guy's face? I know I would react similarly if it were my own world's friends lives on the line and I know I would react similarly to the people of this world, while I respected Kaiba's love for Mokuba I hated his lack of compassion, he would leave a duel if it meant saving Mokuba so why would he challenge Yugi when the guy was in that boat? Heartless bastard.

I smiled, remembering something that always seemed to catch Kaiba off guard, I walked up and slapped him, I gave him the example I had thought of with Mokuba and I ran off with Yami, I looked at him and said,

"Do you trust me?"

He looked at me seriously, his eyes piercing into mine as if searching for something, I didn't joke and I didn't try to lighten the situation because I knew now was not the time, I just stared at him, dead serious, he seemed to come to a decision and his piercing gaze softened,

"I trust my friends so yes, I have total faith in you."

I felt a grin spread across my face and my heart warm up at the trust he was putting in me, butterflies leaped about my stomach as I realised I could tottally screw up and lose that trust, but worse...I could lose some of the only friends I have in a strange world.

"As soon as we deal with these two guys I'll tell you what I have in mind."

Yami opened his mouth, probably to ask 'what two guys?' when we rounded a corner and there they were, he gave a look and I grinned, even though he knows I know the future he still was surprised by it, well I suppose the ability was uncanny. I was so tempted to just run up and knock out the two rare hunters barring the way but I knew the duel was needed for locater cards and character development and blah blah blah. Yami took up a stance and said "Can you duel one?" to which I replied "Nope, not my place to do so." and at that moment Kaiba turned up. Oh yeah, how nice of him to grace me with his humble, polite and absolutely friendly and inviting presence! No seriously my Kaiba patients was wearing thin.

"Alright now with these two out of the way, Yami the guys are at the pier!"

Kaiba shot me a look of suspicion,

"And how would you know?"

I grinned and crossed my arms and threw back my head giving the best marik impression I could give,

"Because I am an evil psychic who will take over the world with flying monkeys! Fly my pretties fly!" I then sobered up completely, "But seriously I just have my ways, Yugi here would know how I do but to you sir..."

I grinned and placing my index finger to my mouth I winked,

"Tis a secret!"

With that Yami and I left a baffled Kaiba behind as we raced off, heading towards the pier, Yami glanced at me and smriked,

"Flying monkeys?"

"Movie refference, but I hope you realise I wasn't joking, I'll work out how to modify monkey's to fly some day and after we've dealt with Marik you'll have to stop my evil world ruling plans." I winked at him and he shook his head and I cried out indignantly,

"You don't think I could take over the world! I am offended by your lack of faith in me! I thought we were friends."

"Speaking of friends we have some to rescue, what were you planning?"

I sighed, a difficult feat while running,

"Honestly it all depends on what's there when we reach our location, it will be one of two things, one it will be exactly as it was on the show and I will simply let things play out but if not and something is different I'll provide a distraction for you to get the others out safely."

Yami's brows drew closer together as he ran but he didn't take his eyes away from what was ahead of him,

"What kind of distraction?" He asked cautiously, I smiled.

"Marik seemed pretty interested in me, I could offer myself up in place of them, if I'm lucky you'll get the others out in time for me to get away as well but if worst comes to worst I won't let any future information leak out no matter what conditions I'm put under and if he controls my mind then I suggest you shoot then ask questions, he's a dangerous man."

Yami tensed and he growled out,

"No friend of our is going to end up in Marik's evil clutches."

From the use of the word 'our' I realised Yugi was listening in as well, I think he was for the enitre duel though I'm not really sure. I frowned and said back with determination,

"If it's the only way then you can't stop me."

I didn't look at Yami/Yugi, just focused on the ground in front of me as I ran so I wouldn't trip but I knew they would either be glaring at me or looking on with concern, either way my mind was made, I just hoped things would go as they did in the anime so I wouldn't be forced to such measures.

XXX

I must be the unluckiest person ever, when we arrived the set out was completely different, Tea, Joey and Tristan all had the same blank expressions of mind slaves but instead of piting Yugi against his friends the three were dangling over the water, their limbs secured so they couldn't swim, though with Marik in control I don't think they would be able to escape anyway and at the end of the chain keeping them above water was Marik, the only thing esuring their safety.

"Well, well! If it isn't the pharoah and the little girl accompanying him! I suggest you stop where you are or I'll let go of the rope." Marik grinned venemously and I cursed mentally, this was so different to what was supposed to happen. I felt Yami/Yugi's gaze on me, probably searching to see if this was what I had expected or not, I couldn't lie to him I just looked at him and I think he understood because concern and anger lit up his features.

"Marik let them go!" I called out as strongly as I could, Marik just smirked.

"I'll make you a deal pharoah, hand over the girl and I'll release my control on your friends."

"Neve..."

Bit before Yami could say the words I stopped him, I knew as soon as he said it the deal wouldn't count any more and Yugi's friends would plunge intot he water,

"I agree to this." I called out, Yami looked at me in shock and I gave him a small smile, I was confident him and Yugi would get me out of it but if not I would go out with a bang, as I began to walk over to Marik I heard Joey cry out meaning the evil, pharoah obsessed guy had released his hold on their minds but at that moment he also released his hold on the rope and I cried out as all three fell into the ice cold water. I knew it would happen but it didn't lessen my worry at all, I watched Yugi, who had retaken his body, leap in after his friends and as Marik was distracted with laughing at them I turned and punched him square in the jaw.

Marik was caught by surprise and I used it to my advantage, I followed up with a good old knee to the groin and he doubled over in pain, crying out, but then with a POOF it wasn't Marik, it was just another stupid drone! I cursed and turned to run, knowing it was my only chance of escape but suddenly my way was blocked by Odion and I froze, the fear shocking me into stillness.

"Ame!" An arm wrapped around the giant man's throat and I recognised Tristan and Joey attacking the man from behind, he turned to face tham and using a good chance I kicked him in the groin from behind, honestly if guys weren't so sensitive there I would have died years ago! I ducked out from behind the big man, doubles over in pain and ran over to where Yugi and Tea were anxiously waiting. When the group was a whole we bolted away from the pier and not once did we look back until we reached Mr. Muto's shop where we all proceeded to fall onto our butts and try and get some air into our lungs.

XXX

"Wow guys, I'm so touched you guys care about us that much!" Tea cried.

"Yeah Yug and Ame, you guys are real pals!" Joey grinned.

"You should thank Ame, she was the one who offered herself up as bait!"

"I'd attract more fish than a proper lure! It's why I have so many guys after me." I winked and everyone laughed, it was great to finally have a break from all the tention and stress of the duels. After a while of joking around and laughing we all headed off to our respective houses and/or bedrooms. As I finally collapsed onto the guest bed I groaned, I was exhaunsted! Suddenly a small knock on my door braught me out of the unconciousness i was slipping into and I sighed.

"If you are a jehova's witness or a salesman I am NOT interested." I called out, it was a joke but I think my irritation was evident in my voice, I hear Yugi's voice call softly,

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can I like...sleep first?"

"Sorry Ame-chan but it's kind of important..."

I sighed and grumbled permition for him to enter, the door slowly and quietly opened and shut and I looked over to see Yugi in his oh so glamourous blue star PJs,  
I smiled at him tiredly,

"Those pyjamas make you look like a star!" I joked and he laughed, he came over and sat on the side of the bed and looked at me seriously.

"Ame why did you do that?"

"Insult your starry pyjamas? Because they're starry PJs why else?"

Yugi shook his head,

"No, give yourself up to Marik when we could have figured out another way!"

I blinked at him owlishly,

"Come up with one thing we could have done in that situation with his demands and such."

Yugi was silent, I nodded,

"And you're not even under pressure, it would have been even harder to think up a solution under so much pressure, with so much to lose, I did the logical thing."

"You could have been kidnapped." He murmered.

"They could have died." I retorted.

I grinned triumphantly at the expression on his face, I had won this arguement! I blinked and once again I was looking into the more mature, narrow eyed face of Yami and I frowned and sat up, proping myself up on my hands.

"Honestly signal when you guys are going to swap! That's it we're making a signal RIGHT now!" I proceeded to do a poor immitation of a hawk call,

"That is what you do when you transform got it?"

Yami raised an eyebrow at me,

"Isn't that a little conspicious?"

"Well then we should come up with a password, like...SKANY POTATOES! No one would ever think of that! Or it could be passwordpassword, because people use password as a password but I bet they wouldn't think of saying it twice!"

Yami just shook his head at me and I smiled, he seemed annoyed at my smile, as though the expression shouldn't be on my face at the current time.

"It was a stupid and reckless thing you did." He growled and then went on, "I would have come up with something."

I blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Yami remember when I said you should stop letting the wight of the world fall onto your shoulders? That there is trying to use the world as an exersize bar, I can handle myself and don't need protection like your other friends, I may be the world's worst duelist but I'm not an idiot."

"You did something incredibly stupid for somebody who isn't an idiot."

"No I just didn't rely on you like everybody else seems to do, I made my own choice and because you weren't in control you're complaining, face it not everything is this world can be solved by you, Yugi is a bit naive but he's brilliant and you should give him more of a chance to face his won problems, like Tea for example,  
I'm not going to ram his and her heads together because it's up to Yugi to get the confidence to ask her out, look at Joey, he has great potential as a duelist and doesn't need to be baby-sat, I get you love your friends and all but let us work out our own problems alright?"

I stated flatly, I stared at Yami defiantly the entire time and soon he averted his gaze, the frown on his face was obvious and he was gritting his teeth.

"Maybe you should take your own advise, that move there was putting the weight of the world on your shoulders and you always try to control things, you are the one messing with the future, not me."

I opened my mouth to reply but in the end I couldn't, I frowned and my pride told me to come up with something ANYTHING to prove the Pharoah wrong but I couldn't, because I knew he was right. I sighed and slumped in my sitting position and said softly,

"I'm terrified of this place Yami, my presence here effects too much, I'm not even sure what the future has in store for us any more because that scenario there wasn't anything LIKE the anime, what if it happens again? I won't know what's going on, what to do and I won't know if it will be okay, seeing my friends in danger like that makes me wonder if my old friends are okay, I don't even deserve to call you guys friends, you're all so nice and brave and so confident and me? I'm not, I don't belong here and nothing will ever change that."

I was about to let my trembling arms collapse so I could lay down and sleep, I wanted Yami to leave to room so I could rest, I was exhausted but suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I cracked my eyes opento see him smiling reassuringly.

"You're braver than you think Ame, what you did today is an example of that."

Another blink of the eyes and I was once again looking at the big, onnicent eyes of Yugi Muto and he gave me a confident smile,

"We'll get you back Ame, I promise."

I hugged the adorable guy and he left my room, clicking the door shut behind him, and there in the darkness I felt the extreme exhaustion, the freezing ice in my veins and I had another episode.

**Author's note: Sorry for such a long update, I no longer have word to use but I now have a goal to update at least once a week if not more! No more long delays from me nosiree! If I do take time then one of you send me a message telling me off! I hope you enjoyed, I realise this chapter isnt as cheerful and light hearted but the plot is thickening and Ame had to sober up a bit for this chapter, sorry for such a long wait!**


	16. Chapter 16

"I MISS FLORENCE!"

Yugi looked up from his cereal and blinked,

"Who Ame?"

I grinned,

"Why Bakura of course! I don't miss the spirit of his gaydar so much but I do miss the little sheepy himself." I tried to remember what he was doing at this part of the series...ah he was in hospital, poor guy, I should ask which hospital so I can pay him a visit.

"Oh Bakura's in the hospital, the same one you were in remember?" Yugi smiled at me.

"Ugh don't remind me." I made a face at the memory, I appreciate hospitals but I don't like being in them, but at least now I knew where Sheepy was!

Yugi laughed, "I think today is the day we find out where those finals are going to take place!"

I frowned, if Yugi's hunch was correct then it might be a bad idea to visit Bakura in the hospital today, I felt sorry for poor sheepy, always being taken over by the spirit of the ring, barely even having any time in his own body! I tilted my head to the side and asked,

"Can you or Yami sense other spirits?"

Yugi blinked and tilted his head to the side, "Huh?"

I frowned,

"Bakura's spirit takes over his body a lot and the only way you can tell is because of the voice, the hair and the much eviler tone to his voice but when he pretends he's just regular there's no signs otherwise, would the puzzle help to like...sense him out or something?"

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Well it hasn't before..."

"Oh come on the puzzle does a lot of convenient things, like be able to put souls back into their original bodies which hasn't happened since that weird cosplay duel, surely it must do some other randomly useful things?"

Yugi smiled and shrugged,

"The puzzle does a lot of things and I don't fully understand it, Yami is the spirit of the puzzle and even he doesn't fully understand it, maybe it could but I'm not really sure." He explained.

I nodded, taking a bite of the toast I was holding and said,

"I should have a milenium item, like a really cool one that is like a bracelet and instead of having s spirit inside it, summons a unicorn...OR A NARWHAL! That would be awesome."

Yugi laughed and shook his head as he stood up and took his empty bowl over to the sink, I watched from my position leaning on the bench, I smirked,

"Yugi how do you get your hair to do that anyway?"

"Do what Ame?" He asked curiously.

I proceeded to do wild hand motions above my head, trying to immitate the spikes and point out the colour, Yugi watched in amusement and finally when I had finished my amazing mime work he shrugged.

"It's natural actually, is it that weird?" He suddenly looked self concious and I shook my head reassuringly,

"Actually I'm pretty jealous, I would love to have hair that cool! Unfortunately I'm stuck with plain jane blonde, maybe I should dye it blue? That would be so cool!"

Yugi smiled and shook his head,

"I think you're fine the way you are." He gave me an anime smile and I laughed,

"Well thanks much but I would love to have outlandish hair, blue or purple or even platinum would be cool! Seriously I have like the normalest hair of the whole group! Tristan is basically a Unicorn, Joey's hair is all poofy and Tea...well she has pretty normal hair but it still sticks out more than mine, I should so like...dye my hair rainbow, like one strip of green, a strip of purple, a strip of blue, a strip of red and so on! Ooooh I should get a piercing! My ears are already pierced but I could so get my tounge pierced or my lip or nose pierced or something."

Yugi frowned,

"Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Well getting my ears pierced didn't hurt at all, actually the noise from the piercing thingy had more effect than the actual pain."

Yugi nodded and tilting his head to the side asked,

"Why do so many girls change their looks so much? Tea got all upset when she went out without a shirt matching her skirt and you're talking about piercings and stuff, I mean I can see why you'd want to look good but is it that much of a deal?"

I shrugged and shook my head,

"No not at all, women can be pretty vain and downright stupid when it comes to looks, but I suppose we're expected to be the prettier of the two genders so it could be the pressure of society or some of us just enjoy looking our best. I personally don't care about being pretty or anything for other people, anything I do to my appearance is for myself, say if I think a piercing would be cool to play with when I'm bored or I just love how it looks on people I'll get it. I may dislike skirts because they're uncomfortable as all hell but I do like high heels which is probably the less healthy of the two, to be honest trying to change yourself for other people is a pretty stupid thing to do but the enitrety of society does it, men and women alike..."

I turned to Yugi and smiled fondly at the little guy, my 5'5 compared to his 5'0 even was a bit of a difference but I think the guy was used to looking up to people,  
I couldn't wait to see him and Tea in a relationship, those two trying to kiss would be hilarious, Tea would be the one bending down to reach the guy! Hahah.

"You know Yugi you're the person I should be telling not to change himself for others because honestly Yugi you're probably one of the greatest people I've ever met, kind to everyone even those who torment you, brave as all hell, smart as anything and cute as a button!" I paused and frowned,

"Come to think of it what the hell kind of phrase is 'cute as a button' anyway? It's a bloody button, since when the hell are they cute! Scrap what I said you're a lot cuter than a button," I grinned remembering the abridged series once again, "You're more like a baby Panda."

Yugi's face went red and he smiled, obviously incredibly pleased yet embarassed at my praise.

"Most of the stuff I do the Pharoah is with me, he deserves most of the credit." He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head and I shook mine,

"No he doesn't, Yami himself is another example of a great person but don't give him credit for personality traits that are yours as well." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well Yugi I'll meet you guys at domino square, I have an errand to run." I said with a nod and a smile and turned and left the game shop.

XXX

"She's a puzzle isn't she?"

Yugi looked at the transparent Pharoah next to him and smiled, Yami was almost always with him on a day to day basis, it was great for when Yugi felt like talking,  
the pharoah was good company, or at least Yugi thought so and he couldn't dream that anyone would think different.

"You mean all of the unicorn talk?"

Yami shook his head at Yugi,

"How she can say something completely crazy and barely understandable but then sum up society like that, I can't tell if she's secretly a genius or just a crazy teen girl who every now and then has a strike of ingenuity."

Yugi laughed and put the bowl he had been washing onto the dish rack to dry,

"It's why she's our friend I suppose." Yugi laughed cheerfully, Yami smiled at the younger boy fondly, he liked Yugi quite a lot and it wasn't just because they shared a body. Before Yami had really began to share a mind with Yugi he had been much crueler, he didn't know the last time he had punished someone in any other way than beating them in duel monsters, he sometimes wondered if the long confinement in the puzzle had affected his mind.

"I suppose." The Pharoah chuckled.

Suddenly Ame ducked her head back into the shop and said,

"Oh by the way Yugi I told Tea you'd meet up with her this sunday at the arcade."

Yugi froze, and felt his face heat up,

"W-what!"

"Hey it might be your big chance! I can give you some pick-up lines if you need them, I'm a chick magnet as well as a dude magnet, I make them good girls go gay!

She sang in a tune neither Yugi nor Yami recognised.

"Besides, total pay back on Yami's behalf." She chuckled evilly and Yugi suddenly regretted making the spirit of the puzzle go on that date with Tea, Yami however was smirking in amusement before the transparent him that was only visible to Yugi disapeared while saying,

"Maybe you should ask her what errands she's going to do before you let her go."

"C'mon spike we're gonna be late!" Ame cried, beconing for Yugi to catch up.

XXX

I groaned inwardly in annoyance, of course I should expect to be challenged to duels because it's a bloody dueling contest but why did Kaiba have to make it a rule that you can't say no to a duel? It sucks! I glared at the rare hunter in front of me and Yugi quickly spoke up,

"Why don't we duel instead rare hunter!"

The rare hunter snorted, the hood of his cloak was drawn up so I couldn't see his face and a drawn out, evil chuckle emited from the shadows created by it.

"Ah but the girl would be so much easier to defeat, so much weaker, so much less experienced than you are little Yugi." The man snorted, I shuddered, there was something about this man that unnerved me and it wasn't just because he was a rare hunter, I didn't know where I had heard the voice before but that voice...it was familiar, I had heard it before.

I held up my duel disk and shoved my deck into it's respective spot and waited for the rare hunter to do the same,

"Who moves first?" I called out to him and he didn't answer, simply drew his cards and an extra one, placed a card face down on the field and waited for me to make my move,

"Well I guess you do then..." I mumbled under my breath. I drew some cards and spread them out to see what I had, it was a good hand, an even balance of monsters, spells and traps and most of them would go together alright. I smiled and put mystical elf down, face down in defence mode, I then put down a trap card, once again face down and ended my turn.

And so the duel commenced, I was playing on the defensive mostly, I would slip in an attack to destroy a monster I thought could become problematic and I managed to stale mate us and destroy many of his cards with my defensive strategy, it was slow but I at least knew if he drew a powerful monster he wouldn't be able to bring down my life points very much, if at all. Unfortuneately my opponent seemed to see through this and began playing defensive himself, putting us both in a situation where if one didn't go on the offensive then we would be forever stalemated and I knew he wouldn't be the one to do so, as well as this he had a card on the field much too powerful for my own attacking monster and if I wanted to do damage to this guy I would have to get rid of that card! I glared at him and drew my next card and I saw a strategy I could use,

"I put my armed dragon level three into the grave yard and summon my armed dragon level five, I also put out one card face down and I end my turn."

I called to the man standing opposite me, he could see I had some sort of reasoning behind my choice of cards and if I could see his face I bet his eyes would have narrowed, the only flaw in my strategy was the fact that to take down this guy I would need to draw the right card. I felt doubt begin to bubble in the pit of my stomach...no! My deck would give me the right card, I truly believed it would and I felt a warmth spread through my body and tingle in my fingers, the deck would serve me right.

My opponent drew a card and he cackled,

"I use this magic card to boost my card's attack to over 2000 and I attack your mystical elf destroying it! Where's your main line of deffence now girlie?"

I frowned my life points going down by a hundred to 3400, he had already destroyed my other defensive card in a previous turn and now if he managed to destroy my monsters then he would be able to attack me directly which would do some serious damage concidering the attack of over 2000, I looked at my deck and hoped I could draw the right card, I reached out, hand shaking slightly and I grabed the top card from my deck and quickly whipped it around to see...it was...  
YES! It was a fire type card! Unfortunetaly dragon cards tended to be wind types more than anything else, what was my chance of drawing a fire card? Very little but I did it! I smirked at my oponent, he had two cards on his field, one in defence mode and the more powerful in attack mode, the one in deffence mode my armed dragon could deal with easily and as for the other one...

"I draw one monster in attack mode and flip my face down monster to reveal my Element dragon! I attack with my armed dragon level 5 and take out your deffence monster and since I now have a fire type on the fiel my element dragon has an attack of 2000 which is more than enough to take down your monster's 1500 defence points as well as that because my armed dragon is a wind type it activates my element dragon's other ability making it so I can now attack your life points directly!"

Wow, I was starting to sound like all of the duelists on the show! I didn't yell like they did but I was still announcing what I was doing and I couldn't help but let the pride at my awesome strategy leak into my voice. I watched with grimm satisfaction as his life points went down from 2800 to 800, one more attack and I might just win this duel!

"Go Ame-chan!" Yugi called from the side lines, I couldn't help but grin, I had dueled pretty good against this guy and I think my skills are improving, still nothing compared to Yugi, heck Joey could probably beat my but, Tea could? Maybe, I'd have to verse her to find out but I was definately improving! I also liked the fact that I was doing something instead of cheering from the sidelines all the time, it makes a person feel useless and it's very boring, you can only repeat a level of angry birds so many times before you rage quit and stop playing for a while.

My good mood slipped away, like sand out of an outstretched palm as I heard my opponent cackling evilly,

"Maybe you'll win this duel but master Marik has promised me your life,"

and with that he looked up and his hood fell off, I felt my heart plummet into my gut and begin to be digested, then my gut plummeted into my feet and my brain froze as though I had just skulled an ice cold drink. There across from me was mr. creepy tanned skeleton guy and he looked much better taken care of than when he had been a street prowler. He had put on a bit of beef so his skin no longer clung so desperately to his bones and he had paled a bit, his teeth were once again pearly white but he still had not bothered to shave and a small beard decorated his gruesome features.

"I will murder you for me and for my master! Whether I win this duel or not doesn't matter, it's just a test! A test to see where your abilities at so we can send out the right person to destroy you! Make the most of the next few days lovely because they will be your last!" He threw back his head and screamed with blood curdling laughter, it reminded me of a cross between the call of a hawk and the sound that's made when you scrape your nails against a chalk board, not very pleasant.

"Shuttup!" I hissed, "Killing me won't help you at bloody all! And who are you calling lovely you anorexic, amphibious dog! I will unleash an army of creepy face suns at you, just like they have on the teletubbies!"

Okay so not the best threat ever but I was scared, I was nervous and I was angry as all heck! He didn't do anything for his turn so I launched a savage attack on his few remaining life points, I won the duel but as he ran away laughing maniacally and sending death threats my way I felt as though I had lost, I felt a shiver run up my spine and I felt a pair of hands curl around my shoulders and I was forcefully yet gently turned so I was looking into the face of Yami.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and he seemed to sruvey my expression to see whether or not I was lying, he seemed satisfied and asked,

"Who was that Ame?"

I shuddered and looking down I explained what had happened back on Pegasus' island with Mr. creepy skeleton guy, I lightly traced the small silvery scar I had sustained from the experience as I told him about the man, Yami remained gravely silent throughout my explanation and I worried he'd be angry at me for keeping this from Yugi and him, I made sure to explain I hadn't mentioned it because things had distracted me from it and after that I had simply forgotten, some excuse but it was true and at least it was some form of an explanation. I looked up into his eyes, my stubborn pride wouldn't allow me to avoid his gaze even if Yami terrified me. Yami was a fantastic friend and someone you want on your side, I had to admit I liked Yami, but he was terrifying none the less.

"I think maybe I should stay somewhere other than the game shop." I announced loudly to him when I finished, his grip on my shoulders tightened slightly and his eyes bore into mine, it was weird really how Yugi was so much shorter than me but Yami pretty much matched me for height, wasn't it like bad for the body to stretch out and squish back to suit the two different souls all the time?

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I might bring Marik's henchmen there, I'd be putting you and Mr. Muto in danger, I HAVE been putting you guys in danger and I won't do it any more."  
I lifted my head proudly, determined he wouldn't sway me from my decision, "It's why I tried to run off that time."

Yami frowned, "Well even if you left they'd come asking us where you are anyway and Marik wants me just as much as he wants you so your absence would make no difference."

Damn he swayed me! Wait I have a comeback, go me! "He won't ask if you don't know where I am and I break contact with you so there's no way we'd be aware of each other's locations, Marik said himself he can see the city so he'd know it would be pointless to ask you, and he couldn't use you guys to bait me."

Yami shook his head,

"Yugi and I still pose just as much a threat to the shop as you do, besides you won't be putting us in danger because we already attract our own, besides I refuse to let Marik get to you and so does Yugi, we're all friends Ame and friendship doesn't end like that!"

I raised an eyebrow, "So since Tea isn't here to deliver a friendship speech you're going to in her place? Please spare me those speeches are too cheesy for their own good, they convince me to avoid friendship more than tell me how bloody sunshine and rainbows coming out of a puppy's ass amazing friendship is."

But I smiled at him to show him words were incredibly touching, it was nice to know Yugi and Yami cared enough to still let me have a place to stay despite the threat I might pose to their home and to themselves, wait wasn't I determined not to be swayed by them? DAMN! Damn you touching words! I will destroy you with sticks and stones beeyotches! Ehem, moving on...

I hugged Yami tightly around the middle, unlike most other times I didn't glomp him energetically, I hugged him properly to show him how much I really did appreciate Yugi and his concern and he did something I would never expect the pharoah to do, he hugged back! I grinned and released the embrace and poked him on the nose,

"Ooh the Pharoah's becoming a big softie! I might want to stop teasing you or you might just friendship speech me to death!" I gasped and did an impression of choking to show a dramatic death by friendship speeches. Yami rolled his eyes at me and suddenly,

"YUG, AME!"

I turned to see Joey running towards us with a bunch of locator cards in hand, he grinned wildly as he slowed to a stop and cried,

"Look I've figured it out!"

He put the cards together on the duel disk and suddenly a colluseam type thing showed through and a mechanical voice said,

"Prepare for directions."

I shuddered, the robotic female voice reminded me of Glados from portal, who was an awesomely hilarious character and all but creepy as all heck. I grinned to Yugi who had reverted back who stood at my side and at Joey, the adorable lug, we were headed off to the next set of dueling!

MORE CHILDRENS CARD GAMES, HOORAH!

XXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Okay guys I need a little help here, I can barely keep these guys in character with all the new situations and such I'm putting them in, anybody who can help I'd love it if you could! I love you guys so much for reading and I appreciate all reviews (though they aren't necessary if you don't want, but you know they're nice) and I will see you guys next chapter!  



	17. Chapter 17

"If the stadium is two blocks ahead why are we parking here?"

"So when the battle city tournament is over we won't get stuck in traffic!" Mai and I said in unison, I smirked, I remember watching this episode and the previous one a fair few times because my friend's nephew (who she often handed to me look after while she spent nights with her boyfriend) was obsessed with this part of the series. I honestly didn't mind looking after the kid, he was adorable and I got half of the money that my friend's older brother gave her to look after him.

Yugi, Tea and Tristan looked at me and I smirked saying 'Oh yeah good thinking, now let's get over there and see who else made it to the finals!" I crowed in time with Joey who then turned to look at me.

"I think I might be psychic or something." I winked at the group and they laughed, they new very well why I knew what they were going to say, Mai didn't, she probably just thought I was talented...which I am.

"So Mai it's great that you're getting another shot at the championship! By the way why did you save my hide in the duelist finals?"

"Well I suppose I was touched by your story and wanted to help..."

"Oh my god! It's that actor guys new ninja movie! I gotta see this one!"

And then a car crashed into the building, cue my loud enthusiastic clapping,

"Wooh! Best entrance ever whoever you are, wooh!"

The guy got out of the car and put his pearly white, colgate approved, sprakly teeth on display for us with one of those winning smiles all actors seem to practice in the mirror every time they need to go out in public. I snickered as the guy loudly proclaimed his love the the large chested, spunky 20 or something year old next to me,

"I guess it's too late to say I was joking?"

I shook my head,

"Oh hun I feel sorry for you, marriage is for people who can't get more than one person, I will think of you when I'm chilling with about 18 hot guys and you're all alone, waiting for your hollywood hubby to return from a days work shooting, the press always in your face, naming your children after colours, flowers and innanimate objects...oh stardom."

The others quickly ran back and began telling Mai how she shouldn't duel the guy, then Duke spoke up about how he has like...mad kung fu skills or something,

"Kung fu skills? Bah! I can take this guy down any day of the week, I just need to unleash my army of creepy teletubby sun babies and we've won."

Cue people looking at me as if I'm the weirdest person on earth, which I might be in this world but back home every hot shot celebrity is about double the weird I am...oh wait, Bakura and Marik exist so I'm running third in weirdest people in this world...now that just won;t do, I must climb my way to the top of the ladder!  
When I finally withdrew from my mind Mr. Hollywood big shot was holding a duel disk,

"Huh! But only high rank duelists can have duel disks!" Yugi cried.

"Heh, who says I'm not high rank shorty?" Mr. dentist approved smile, shiny designer sunglasses snickered.

"Hey don't call Yugi short turd-face!" Yep...that's my come-back, creative huh?

Mr. Hollywood snorted,

"Oh shut up girl, you couldn't afford the fender in my engine!"

I raised an eyebrow,

"First of all a fender is something to do with the wheel, second of all I may not have as much money as you but I'm sure as hell more attractive."

I swished my hip to the side and rested my hands on my hips with attitude, he sneered at me and I flipped him the bird, I don't like this guy but after meeting Mai she is officially like one of my favourite people, she's hilarious, I mean I already liked her on the show but she's even better in person! So I'm going to play by favourites here.

"You don't have to accept his challenge Mai, it's not worth risking your place in the finals for!" Yugi cried, I raised an eyebrow and muttered,

"It also kind of isn't worth unwilling marriage to a guy she doesn't care about but nope, apparantly in this world card games are more important."

So the duel commenced, I watched with a raised eyebrow the entire time, the hollywood tard kept saying how much he loved Mai and giving her cutesy pet names as he spoke to her, after one particularly gooey one I gagged and burst out laughing, oh come on this is horrible, I was laughing out of desperation to escape!

"That Mai girl is really cool huh Joey? I'd love to be like her, she doesn't let anybody push her around and she's so tough!" Serenity observed in her sweet voice, unlike on the show Serentiy had the same accent as her brother which made a lot more sense, though it was a lot fainter than Joey's more pronounced voice. One thing I'd noticed about actually being there was how the characters did have slightly different voices or clothing colours/styles to the show, such as how Yami's eyes were red as they are in the original season of Yugioh and his voice, while still being deep and comanding, still actually sounded like the voice of a teenager. Yugi, while still being high pitched also sounded more like a teenager than an immitation of one (though I have always loved Dan green's voice acting so I'm not complaining) although it was funny, Mai sounded exactly the same as she did in the show.

"What you think it's cool to walk around thinking you're better than everyone else and being a total snob? Pfft, I guess you could say Mai is cool, I wouldn't though."

"I think she's cool." I decided to add my little input, Joey shrugged and made an 'eh' sound.

It was funny because when Mai was in a tight spot Joey complteley contradicted his statement by complimenting Mai's dueling skills, oh I should not only get Yugi and Tea together I should set up Joey with Mai as well, I'm going to be like the Yugioh match maker!

"Haha, we'll be walking down the isle sooner than I thought!" Hollywood colgate advertiser cried...no seriously I can't call him by his name, I can't even remember it. Mai snorted,

"You'll be limping down the isle alone when I'm finished with you!"

"Oh you must be sore because one of the hottest celebrities ever is going to take your place in the battle city finals!"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Yugi, Tristan and Tea on my right,

"He's not even hot, he's got a but chin going and like...a rectangular face and that hair cut is never going to get him any chicks."

Tea placed her finger to her lips,

"He's not THAT bad." She smiled, I grinned.

"We obviously have different tastes in guys." Tea laughed at my comment and nodded, I smiled at her.

"Yug, can she turn this duel around?" Joey asked with panic. Yugi nodded and said,

"If she had a harpy's feather duster it would cancel all magic cards." Yugi informed his friend.

"Hey Mai you don't happen to have a feather duster in your hand do ya!"

Mai snorted derisivly,

"Don't you think I would have used it by now!" She shot back.

"In that case what should I wear to your hollywood wedding?" Joey called back, what I wondered was why were they shouting when they were like...2 or 3 meters away from each other?

"I'll turn up for free food, no other reason really." I stated, I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at the kite, I knew it wasn't a monster, I wondered...should I do something now or stop it later? Oh crap! I bolted forward to try and push her out of the way of the net but it collided with her and she lifted away, I cured loudly and growled,

"Darn I should have moved quicker!" Joey bolted off and everyone else looked at me,

"Will she be okay?" Tea asked with concern, I nodded,

"Yeah she'll be fine but I was hoping to do something about the whole kidnapping thing." I sighed, we ran off to catch up with Joey and Mai but Serenity suddenly asked,

"Wait did you know this was going to happen Ame?" I almost tripped mid-step, I recovered and kept running and wracking my brain for excuses I quickly said,

"Uh well yes...I'm uh, I'm kind of psychic, know the future and all?"

"Wow that's really cool!" Serentiy exclaimed, I felt bas about lying to poor Serenity, she was such a sweet girl but I couldn't help it, the less people who knew about my 'condition' the better.

We rounded the corner just as Mai finally decided to trust Joey and she fell on top of the poor guy, I laughed as she blew off Mr. Hollywood and so we headed on to the Kaiba stadium.

XXX

"Hey look everybody it's M...errrrr HI GUY I'VE NEVER MET BEFORE!" I called cheerfully, Marik looked at me with a glint of surprise and suspicion on his face, I needed a cover up fast!

"Sorry, for a second there I thought you were my friend Melvin, he has the EXACT same hair style! Who's your stylist, or is that natural?" I rambled in an attempt to draw away suspicion, a 'friendly' smile crossed his face and he said,

"Oh it's natural." I couldn't help notice that that glint of suspicion in his eyes never left.

"Oh yeah, Ame, Yugi this is our friend Namu, he saved Bakura's life!" Tea introduced cheerily,

"Yugi? I've heard so much about you, it's so nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, thanks so much for saving Bakura, and you know any friend of Joey and Tea is a buddy of mine!" Yugi said in his friendly voice, gosh he trusts people too easily, he's either pretty naive or just too nice for his own good.

"I'm Ame if you didn't catch my name before when Tea mentioned it, haha, so sorry for mistaking you for my friend, you have really cool eyes I'm so jealous!" I greeted in as friendly a way I could while shaking hands with one of the most evil villains of the show.

"Wow thanks! it's so nice to be surrounded by such a welcoming crowd, I hope everyone I meet tonight is as nice as you guys!"

I frowned and ignored everybody as I turned to look at the entrance to the stadium, there in the shadows I saw slight movement, light gently moving over someone slowly walking in, that's when everybody else noticed and Bakura walked into the light.

"Sheepy!"

"Bakura!"

We ran over to him, since I was closer to the entrance I got there first and hugged him, I knew it was actually the evil one in control but I had missed sheepy so much, besides I couldn't act otherwise, it would raise my suspicion levels even higher. I made sure to hug him gently, even if it WAS evil Bakura he was using the actual Bakura's body and I didn't want to damage him any further.

"Do you need some help?" I aksed him with a smile, he returned it with an equally innocent smile, DAMN he's good, if I didn't know it was actually the bad Bakura I would have thought it was just Ryou.

"No I should be alright."

"Bakura! Grandpa said you were in pretty bad shape, you shouldn't be out of the hospital!" Yugi cried in concern.

"Wait why is he holding a duel disk!" Joey cried, Bakura chuckled softly,

"How else could I get 6 locator cards to join the finals?"

The shocked reactions were pretty predictable, I mean, the guy had been hospitalised for gosh sake! I turned to see Yugi frowning suspiciously, he caught me looking and I quickly looked away, I didn't know if telling him it was actually the spirit of the ring would majorly effect the story line, after the thing with Marik and the endangerment of Joey, Tea and Tristan I wanted to involve myself as little as possible, there was too much at risk.

"Hey look it's the seventh finalist!" Bakura hurried to draw attention from himself, I looked over to watch Odion make his dramatic entrance.

"State your name. Kaiba growled, there was a slight pause then...

"I am Marik."

Honestly I've always wondered why they believed this, I mean come on! Namu sounded exactly like Marik when he spoke through his brain washed subject and Odion sounded closer to Mr. T!

"Okay everyone pay attention! Though your locator cards lead you here this is not where the finals will be held! Actually the arena should be arriving shortly."  
Random guy number 1 stated, Yugi frowned and spoke up,

"Where will the finals be held?"

A great shadow was cast over the stadium and a blimp came into view, I grinned as it slowly came closer and closer to the ground, moving further and further into the stadium, kicking up dust all over the place. Mokuba shouted something I could barely hear over the sound of the engines, stairs unfolded and we all began to board. I grinned as we were stopped by one of the security guys and Serentiy and Mokuba got us our ticket on board, I giggled as Kaiba reluctantly agreed to his little brother's excited question. I ran down and hugged Mokuba and said,

"Haha you're adorable, thanks Kiba your have a pretty cool little brother." I gave him the friendliest smile I could hoping it would come off as a 'no hard feelings'  
for our previous encounters, he just glared at me and waved me on board.

"Go now before I change my mind." He grumbled, I grinned and ran on board.

XXX

We were watching the city lights move slowly under us and I smiled as I heard Serenity thank Joey for bringing her along, they had a sweet relationship, her and Joey, it was cute.

"Just one of the many perks of being related to a champion!" Joey said with cocky laughter.

"You call youself a champion Wheeler?" Kaiba snorted in a condescnding tone.

"Keep walking buddy!" Joey barked, Kaiba ignored Joey and walked over to Yugi, I quickly shoved my fist against my mouth to stop myself from laughing, Kaiba was exceptionally tall and Yugi was exceptionally short, the height difference was hilarious!

"So it's time to say your goodbyes to slypher the skydragon and to any hopes you may have had of winning! Now if you'll excuse me I have a tournament to run."

"Excuse me I nyeh nyeh tournament nyeh." I mocked in a similar tone to Kaiba, Yugi turned and laughed slightly and I grinned,

"That guy needs to loosen up, I mean I could probably get a god card card if I tried hard enough and you don't see me going," I put on a stupid voice which sounded nothing like Kaiba, "Hey Yugi can I use the card, I'm gonna be the best duelist ever!"

Yugi smiled up at me,

"Well you're not as competitive as Kaiba is Ame."

"What do you mean I'm not competitive! I'll have you know...no, wait...you're right."

ALL DUELISTS MUST NOW GO TO THE ROOMS ASSIGNED THEY ARE ACCESSIBLE WITH YOUR TOURNAMENT I.D

A voice came over the loud speaker.

I followed Tea, Tristan and Duke to Yugi's room to have a look at his room, I walked in and had to admit it was a pretty good deal, it was a big room and it was very well furnished, it had a great view of the city bellow, after we had all checked out his room; Tea, Tristan and Duke left to go find Joey and stay there for the night. I laughed knowing how it would go down but I didn't follow them,

"Don't you want to see Joey's room Ame?" Yugi asked as he set his bag down (where the hell did that come from?). I laughed,

"Well I don't want to help them interupt a sweet sibling moment, besides they're going to stay there for the night, I don't want to bother Joey with so many guests, I won't bother you either."

Yugi blinked and tilted his head to the side,

"Then where will you stay until you have rooms?"

I grinned,

"I'm pulling a hobo tonight!"

Yugi was already shaking his head,

"I can't let you do that! Here stay in here with me."

But I was already shaking my head and laughing,

"Actually Yugi I've already picked this really comfy looking corner and this probably sounds insane but I would actually prefer to sleep there than in here."

"Are you sure?" He frowned, I nodded confirmation and he smiled.

"Do you want me to piss off while you get settled?" I asked, Yugi laughed.

"Nah you're fine."

There was silence and I laughed,

"You know what? I'll just go."

"Why?"

"Number one you need your peace and quiet before the duels, number two I want to go exploring anyway."

"Alright."

"If I'm not up early tomorrow come find me, I'll be the hobo looking girl in the corner."

Yugi laughed,

"I'll do that."

XXX

The duelists were spread out throughout the eating room, no expenses were spared on the food and it was all you can eat though Odion touched none. He watched from the corner, taking in the sight of the duelists and non-duelists who had been let onto the blimp.

Mai Valentine looked perfectly at home among the expensive furniture and food, her bottle blonde hair shining and her clothing showing off her girlish figure, she was standing around the table with some other people.

There was Marik, who was going undercover as Namu, he was pulling friendly smiles and encouraging speeches at everyone who walked by, it was a convincing act but to the trained eye slight twisted smirks and dark shadows of the eyes showed it was merely a guise.

Bakura was pulling a similar act, all friendly and kind, his white hair shone brightly in the light of the room, his lightly coloured clothing had a welcoming look to them but the dark look in his eye and glances he kept shooting 'Namu' said otherwise.

Then there was Joey, he was shoveling his face with food and talking loudly above the light din of the room, drawing attention to himself. He was overconfident and cocky, very jokular and he seemed as though he hadn't eaten in months, but some people there knew he really had potential.

Next was Kaiba, the organiser of the tournament, he stood confidently, watching the other duelists with a critical eye, his long jacket flared out behind hin and his clothing made him seem even taller than he was, making him even more of an imposing figure, he stood up stright, waiting.

There was a group of people standing around a table, two sweet looking girls, both brunettes, Serenity and Tea, along with your typical attractive lady's man, Duke Devil. There was a tall Brunette boy, Tristan Taylor and finally the girl Marik had mentioned for Odion to keep an eye on; she was a good height for a girl her age and her wedged heels made her look taller, her dark blonde hair fell naturally stright over her shoulder and her blue green eyes darted around the room taking in everything around her. She was barely touching the food in front of her and Odion wandered why she was worth watching, she didn't look at all strong, there was nothing intimidating about her, if he was correct her name was Ame, strangely enough she had no last name.

Lastly was the biggest threat, Yugi Muto. He stood there looking calm and conifdent, exchanging words with people or sticking to himself, he was obviousl in control of his emotions and prepared for almost anything, or at least that's how he came off, in his situation no one could be that confident, it had to be a mask. His strangely red eyes moved slowly from person to person, his tri-coloured, gravity defying hair reflected the light and his arms were crossed making his stance look all the more confident, he was the threat, he was the one they needed to get rid of, because while the others may see him at all times as Yugi Muto, some of the people there knew, it was actually the pharoah appraising the room and duelists.

"Attention duelists! We will know show you how duels will be picked."

"Oh fantastic, we even have gambling on the ship!" Ame drawled sarcastically, a little lop-sided smirk of good humour on her face.

"I assure you we're not gambling, each duelist has been assigned a number and every ball is exactly the same weight so all duels are completely random, as soon as the numbers come out the duels will be held and no one will know who they are dueling beforehand, understand?"

The numbered spheres began to move and soon two numbers came out showing the first match...Bakura VS. Yugi.

XXX

Of course I already knew who was versing who so I pulled an extremely fake, extremely over done, extremely loud and obvious gasp,

"What a twist!" I cried and eyes turned to me, I laughed and said,

"I had some sugary good this morning don't expect normalcy in my behaviour." When attention was off me again I walked up to Yami and placed my hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to look at me and I smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I'd like to say something encouraging but those who are overconfident often over-look minor things, this duel is going to be neck and neck, a battle to the end with no rest, no reprieve and if you lose god help the world. Just remember you have the support of your friends, support from me, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke and so on, trust your judgement, keep your wits about you and whatever you do DON'T let Bakura win, I know you can do it and I know you can do it bloody well because if there's any duelists out there worth mentioning it's you and Yugi."

Yami smiled at me and for a second I thought I saw Yugi smiling at me as well but a blink and he was gone and on;y Yami was standing in front of me,

"I know, thankyou."


	18. Chapter 18

**ATTENTION: SAVE THE INTERNET! I don't know if you guys know but there's this new internet censorship law called 'ACTA' and SOPA and PIPA were not fully destroyed! If you don't know what they are I will tell you know if it gets passed there's going to be no more fanfiction, they've already taken down megaupload and megavideo. They will be able to search our ipods and computers without our concent and without giving us a reason, we can also be thrown in jail for downloading or sharing stuff it's bullcrap! ****.org/en/eu_save_the_internet/**** copy that link, paste it in your search bar and sign the petition to stop it!**

**A/N: I'd like to thank a certain 3 of you for messaging me and offering to help and for helping me with my little story dilemas, you guys rock and I appreciate it so much, those three were grapejuice101, InsaneEvilLittleEmily and Aqua girl 007 you guys should check these three out because they're fantastic and I'd like to thank you guys so much for helping. I'd also like to thank those of you who read and review, you guys are the reason I'm still writting this story, so here is yet another chapter!**

The dueling field was both impressive and ridiculously unnecessary, just like the rest of Kaiba's tounrament, the amount of time and money put into making a dramatic tournament with a freaking blimp and an electronic platform JUST for a card game was pretty ridiculous, Kaiba could be using that money to cure disease and help the less fortunate or something but nooooo, instead he's supporting his hobby.

The wind whistled and roared around us, tearing at our hair and clothing and snapping at us with it's biting cold, I pulled my black cardigan tighter around my form, the thin woolen material didn't really help. Joey said something and 'Namu' spoke up,

"What's that?"

Suddenly I smirked to myself as I remembered a line from 'Ice age 3' god I love children's movies,

"It's the wind...it's speaking to us." I rasped in the most mysterious, wise sounding voice I could make and Namu looked at me curiously,

"What's it saying?" He queried,

"I don't know, I don't speak wind." I replied, stiffling a giggle and trying to keep a straight face, he just chuckled in an oh so friendly manner and turned back to Joey,

"So what did you say Joey?"

Joey began explaining about Bakura and the ring, of course everybody was baffled as to how he managed to get the ring back, I would have been too in their position. The duel began, Bakura summoned the portrait's secret in attack mode and ended his turn,

"Is that all you've got!" Yami called out defiantly and threw in gazelle in attack mode, Bakura's card was destroyed and I shook my head, these card games are so dramatic! Oh and Yami shouldn't be so cocky while facing Bakura...yes I shook my head at that...not dramatic card games.

I frowned as the duel continued, Yami was too confident, I know that Yugi and he expected Bakura to do something but they STILL attacked blindly, it was not a good strategy. I mean I'm pretty stupid but I'm not THAT stupid, gosh I thought these guys are supposed to have brains in their nogans. Yami now had two monsters on the field, and he was forced to attack with them, Yugi and he were of one mind and it was on one track, unluckily for them that track ended right before a cliff, I frowned. Dark necrofear was played, and Bakura didn't attack, I watched stiffly,

"You were a fool not to attack Bakura!" Yami smirked, I shot him a glare which he didn't notice, the moron! Yami drew gazelle and then played him, sacrificing the monster so he could summon the dark magician girl, Bakura mearly chuckled evilly,

"Your fairy is too weak to destroy my dark necrofear!"

"Yes she is but I have this!" Yami flipped up his magic card and dark magician girl's attack was boosted by 500, she destroyed dark necro fear and I could only watch, with excitement, knowing exactly what would happen next but still caught in the moment as Yami fell into Bakura's trap.

"Prepare yourself for an evil that has never been experienced before!" Bakura shrieked, obviously pleased with himself for showing just how dumb the pharoah was being in this duel. The creepy eyes and mouths began to appear, and I have to admit it didn't look at all good for Yugi, but of course I knew who would win anyway. Yugi soon found how little of a chance he had but of course the guys weren't giving up, talking about it being their destiny to win or some crap, I suddenly snickered remembering a scene from 'back to the future.' Where Marty's dad tried to flirt with Marty's mum and ended up saying 'I am your density.'

Ah the return of Kuriboh, sometimes I wonder why Yugi even has one in his deck, I mean I have one because they're absolutely friggin adorable but I'm not using my deck for anything special, he's using his to save the world why the hell is kuriboh in there?

"Yugi better think of something quick!" Duke cried.

"If he could figure out which monster is possessed then maybe he could pull it off!" Mai commented.

"Joey...will Yugi win?" I turned to look over at Serenity, the amount of concern in her voice was touching and I swear that girl is adorale no wonder the boys drool and fight over her. Joey was quick to reassure his younger sibling but he didn't sound too confident, even I myself was pretty doubtful, it was very easy to get caught in the moment with everybody so tensed up like this!

I had to admit, Bakura was a bloody dueling expert, I could never win against him, using a combination of the trap Yami/Yugi was already in and a new magic card he forced the possessed dark magician girl to attack and in so Yami's life points dropped to 750. My fellows watching from the sidelines began to voice their doubts, I stayed quiet, eyes fixed on the duel in front of me.

"Would you like to forfeit?" Bakura sneered.

"Never!" Yami cried defiantly, gosh these guys never quit do they? I would have forfeited by now! The letter N was revealed, showing there were now three turns left before the duel was over, I had to admit it looked pretty desperate for our heroes...oh my god I'm becoming like one of those freaking announcers! Our heroes Yami and Yugi run into a spot of trouble when Bakura starts to kick their asses, will they survive? Yeesh.

Bakura chuckled, "Make your move."

"With pleasure!" Yugi/Yami retorted, oh gosh it's so confusing, I know they're both there and trying to give them both credit but I can't do two names! Grr I'm just going to refer to his as hobbit legs now.

Hobbit legs drew a magic card which he then used to direct the possession ghost thingy onto Kuriboh, proceding to destroy the poor adorable monster, the ghost was now gone.

"Destiny board will still win this duel for me!" Bakura snarled, I knew he was getting flustered, and it was making him angry, in his anger he would become unpredictable and that was not a good thing. Yami then played monster reborn to bring back dark necrofear, therefore dark sanctuary was destroyed, Yami ordered dark necrofear to attack the spirit of the ring directly.

"NO!"

"Your last message is final, too bad you won't be able to play the last letter because you already have five cards in play."

These strategies seriously hurt my brain, I could never conjure up strategies out of nowhere on completely unreliable cards, Yami could have missed monster reborn and ended up with some stupid card with a picture of an anorexic cat on it! My point was, HOW DOES THIS GAME EVEN WORK! It like has no rules to it! If it does the rules are so vauge you can just go around them!

Bakura in a slight panic drew another card, and then he paused...and then he laughed.

"This is the exact card I need to take back control of this duel." The spirit smirked.

Bakura began to pull the duel in his own direction again but then BAM slypher the sky dragon right there folks! The great beast twisted it's entire form around the blimp and I must admit it was pretty damned impressive, but then BAM bakura wasn't possessed anymore, as I watched him collapse I squaked in concern, wanting to run over to the poor sheep, I had grown quite attatched to the poor boy and it was horrible to see him in such a state. It was a cheap trick, but it was bloody brilliant on Marik's part, even if it didn't end up working.

Finally the duel was over, Yami had won, barely, but he won. I bolted over to the sheepy and moved him into a sitting position, Tristan reached us only a second or two later and I helped him move poor sheep boy onto his back, I watched as Tristan walked away, gosh the spirit of the ring was a douche, but surprisingly cool and kind of hot...WAIT nooooo bad Ame, no perving on bad guys, bad girl! I slappen my wrist and said 'bad girl' out loud, I got a few confused stares and I gave everybody a goofy smile to try and cover up the action, they turned away and we all followed after Tristan.

XXX

"He'll be fine for now but we have to land this blimp and get him to a hospital." Duke voiced.

Joey nodded, "Some pretty crazy stuff went on in that duel, especially when that cheat Marik showed up!"

Hobbit legs then spoke up, "for some reason Marik wanted Bakura to win that duel so he freed Bakura from the ring spirit's control because he knew I'd forfeit, but the spirit of the ring must have feared for Bakura's life and taken over again." He explained.

"Wait so the spirit let you win the duel?"

"Yes, if I would have attacked with slypher the evil spirit would have been in danger too."

"It seems as though Marik and Bakura were in this together." Said possessed, cough, I mean...NORMAL, completely unsuspicious Tea commented.

"Yes but why?" Hobbit legs queried.

"I think we should talk to Kaiba about landing the blimp and getting Bakura to a hospital."

We agreed and headed out of the room, Tea staying behind, I shot her a look that unfortunately she noticed and her eyes narrowed mildly, did he know I knew he was possessing her? I shot Tea/Bakura a smile before heading away with the other, as we left I strained my ears and could swear I heard an evil laugh, growing fainter as we walked futher away.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach that made me excuse myself from the company of the others, and now I realised how much of a bad idea it probably was.

I've never been the sharpest tool int he shed but I should have had enough sense to stay with poeple when I was feeling off! My head shot from side to side, there was something here I knew it...but what exactly? Who?

Maybe it's jut a kitty who climbed onto the blimp when we took off and now the poor thing's scared? It better be a kitty, or I'm going to do something, something bad to someone!

"Hello girly." The voice was so familiar to me and fresh in my mind from nightmares about the meetings we have had.

"You're definately not a kitty."

"Expecting something different lovely?" His thin lips twisted into a cruel smile and those hollow eyes, that were menacing no matter what the scenario, bore into me. I shook my head, no, I couldn't talk because I had just realised how alone I was, everyone was watching the next duel...which had been announced this morning. Finally I found my voice,

"I would expect an ass hole to be attractive, at leas that's what hollywood tells me."

His tounge flicked over his lips, wetting them and I felt nervous, I felt scared, I looked around and weighed my options. I couldn't stay and fight, perhaps it was a horrible thing to say but not only do I only have limited fighting experience, I also have the disadvantage of being female, and I'm pretty sure I'm right when I say a fully grown man will easily over power a teenaged girl.

That left escape...what options do I really have for excape? I could lock myself in a room, but then I would be in a room with no way out...I needed to get to people, it was my best chance. I had been thinking for too long because he had began advancing towards me and I knew it was now or never.

"Yugi, help!" I called over mr. Skeleton's shoulder, he whipped his head around to meet this new threat and I turned on my heel and bolted, hoping to reach the dueling arena before the nightmare from my own world caught up to me.

In a way I felt sorry for the guy, I suppose anybody would go crazy being thrown into another world...one they don't know anything about. He wasn't lucky like I was, I ran into helpful people immediately, he probably had to brave the streets, and eventually he found someone with something in common with him, a thing in common with him no one else in the world had, and he wanted to destroy that connection, to achieve what I don't know.

Maybe he hoped by killing me our connection to this world would somehow break and he could go home, maybe he wanted to silence me so if he ever got back he could make billions by revealing the existence of other worlds, maybe he was just insane.

Of course my luck has it that just as I was pretty sure I got away I heard an agony filled scream, a scream that was tearing it's way out of my throat. The ice was back in my veins, and my vision went white and suddenly I was in a hospital, lying in a bed.

I was slipping, I could tell that much, there was some strange force pulling me towards something...what I'm not entirely sure, but it was cold and it was terrifying, but the pain and exhaustion shooting through me was so much worse.

Movement was impossible, it was as though any muscle I may have ever owned had wasted away, leaving nothing but skin, and blood, and bone in it's place. The amount of effort it took to breathe was terrifying, I tried to call for help, but I couldn't speak, no matter how hard I tried no sound came, and I was left in my torment.

That's when I noticed the white gowned people surounding me, looming over me, and while I'm sure their pressence should have reassured me, but I felt no such thing, I was terrified because these people held my life in their hands, and I knew I was dying, there was no other way this feeling could be described, I felt hands trap my writsts, not that my struggling could do much damage with how weak I was. The hand entraping my amrs felt cold...clammy, and more like bone than hands and suddenly I understood these were the hands of death and more and more were grabbing me, clinging to me.

"Clear!"

And then I felt true pain, combined with my weakened condition, the electric shock that shot deep into my chest made me want to scream, I wanted to tear at them, tell them that I was awake, that I wasn't dead, that I could feel the electricity course through my system, but my heart had stopped and only te electricity would save me.

"Clear."

And it happened again and again, my weak heart spluttered and died but then was again rudely awakened by the electricity, and soon it gained enough strength to begin pumping again, perhaps t was my presense that made it stronge, perhaps it was the lightning that had shot through my system.

And like that I was no longer in the hospital, I was in the room that I had been recently assigned, how I got here I wasn't sure but because I was standing, wobbling in the doorway I was quite certain I had made my own way here, with my final ounce of strength I managed to walk over to the bed and I collapsed.

XXX

Waking up was never my favourite thing to do, nor was waking up to a skull cracking head ache and a dull ache in my chest as though the last traces of electricity, that had never entered my body, were still buzzing in there.

"Screw you too world." I snarled to the air.

I slowly forced myself into a sitting position and made a face, I smelt like sweat, and that is not a pleasant smell. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind me and proceded to hop into the small shower, washing away the gross smell of body odour and introducing the lovely smell of herbal shampoo and scented soaps.

I took my time, letting my sore muscles relax and letting myself wind down from all of the excitement, the headache slowly dimmed and was soon gone altogether, I soon realised I shouldn't waste so much water and with much regret turned off the warm, soothing water that had been running over my head.

I got out of the shower and pulled on some regular old runners, jeans and a casual shirt and I moved out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom, the door shut behind me. I frowned as I wondered why creepy skeleton man hadn't found me in my room...actually, I had to wonder why he didn't find me after I screamed...did I scream? I could barely remember the confusing events of the previous day.

I sighed and moved to my right, sure I would find someone eventually to see what was going on at the current point in time. I was correct but unfortunately the person I ended up running into was Kaiba, I actually quite literally ran into him due t my not paying attention to my surroundings. His upper lip curled in disdain,

"Watch where you're going." He growled.

I blinked and raised an eyebrow,

"Maybe you should watch where _you're _going." I retorted.

"I was, you should have been watching where you were going."

"Then why didn't you avoid me?"

Kaiba faltered for a second before replying,

"To teach you a lesson."

But his hesitation was all the proof I needed,

"Oh silly Kaiba, you're an idiot and I'm an egotist, therefore I'm right and you're wrong, so ha!" I childishly stuck my tongue out at the rich teen and his eyes narrowed, before any other harsh words were sent in my direction I walked off, leaving a very aggrovated Mr. most cuddly guy ever (not the sarcasm) in my wake.

Suddenly the blimp gave a violent shudder and I squeeked losing balance and falling quickly and effectly right onto my butt.

"Owwwww, darn you blimp!"

Kaiba hurried past and I glared at his retreating form crying out,

"Fine, don't help me up! I can get up all by myself!"

Just to prove my point and I began to stand when the blimp decided making me tumble onto my ass one time wasn'r enough and gave yet another violent shudder making me lose my balance.

"GOSH DARNIT BLIMP WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, SLEEP WITH YOU OR SOMETHING!"

"Ame-chan!"

I looked behind me and saw everybody running towards me, all of them looking rather alarmed,

"What was that?" Joey cried and I grinned,

"Oh you know, nothing, just a guy losing control of the blimp."

"WHAT!" and they bolted towards the control room, I managed to clumsily get to my feet and run after them, when I made it to the control room there was a strong feeling of panic and confusion.

"I pay you good money, you do whatever it takes to get us back on course to Kaiba corp island!"

"What that piece of junk?" Tristan voiced his doubt.

"Hey, that's where the company started!" Mokuba said with offence.

I zoned out a bit as Mokuba began explaining Kaiba corp's military origins and blah blah blah, and once again the panic set in as once again the blimp driver failed at being a blimp driver.

"Greeting duelists!"

"HI!" I called enthusiastically and was enthusiastically ignored.

"I am in control of this blimp now!"

"Give us back control of my blimp!" Kaiba growled harshly, the blue haired boy just snickered.

"Always giving order eh Kaiba? Well I've been observing you and from now on, I'm calling the shots around here and my first order of business is to get rid of your childish card game!"

"Oi, card games are tottaly manly alright!"

Mr crazy hair's eyes found their way over to me and I felt him glaring,

"A big mouth hmm?"

I opened my mouth wide to him and poked my tounge out being the ever mature person I am.

"You'll never get away with this you creep!" Mokuba cried.

"Oi kid, what's your name!" Kaiba demanded.

"Hehe, fine then, I am Noah and you and I go quite a long way back Kaiba."

"Enough of your games!"

"Oh I'm afraid my games have only just begun!"

I blinked as the screen went blank and Noah was no longer visible, but now something _else _was becoming visible, namely a weird...metal...fortress...thing.

"That thing has a tractor beam pulling us in!" Says horrible blimp driver man.

"Let us go!" Tristan cried.

"I'm affraid he's got us right where he wants us!" Joey shouted.

"He's activated our ladning functions sir and I can't do anything!"

I felt myself tremble slightly with expectance, I knew what was coming up, I knew what was going to happen but how long ago I watched the enitre series won't help my memory of it, and this is pretty far in, I don't think I'll remember everything, I'd have to think about every single thing I did!

There were more objections and worries voiced, Serentiy's sweet voice, filled with fear whispered,

"Are we safe?"

"Of course, as long as I'm on board!" Joey reassured his younger sibling, I felt a slight pang of jealousy knowing I didn't have a sibling relationship just like that, I vaguely recall my mum once said I had an older brother, but he's like in his 20's and I have yet to meet him, and aparantly there's a good reason we never visit him.

We entered the odd building and as we moved down shadows were cast on my face and replaced with lights and then went back to shadows again, it was rather disorienting.

"Thanks for dropping in Seto,"

"And company!" I quickly added, I was given glares from bvoth Noah and Kaiba with the clear message of 'shut the hell up before I kick you in the face.'

"Now it's time for you all to exit the ship!" Noah demanded with a little more joy in his voice than someone willing to kill a bunch of people should.

"Oh is that so? And what if we refuse?" Kaiba queried defiantly.

He has weapon thingos, that's what happens if we refuse.

"This kid is nuts!"

"You all stay here!" Kaiba ordered.

"Kaiba wait, don't!" Yugi called to said person withh concern.

"Mokuba, stay on the ship."

"But!"

"I'll deal with this." Kaiba growled, I raised an eyebrow and muttered,

"Not a good ideeeeaaaaaa," in a sing song voice.

We were all forced out of the ship and into a passage that opened up before us, I looked into the cold metal hall and shivered, this whole place was giving me the creeps!

"What do you want from us Noah!"

Noah didn't answer, and ordered us to walk on, as we reached the end of the hall we entered a large computerised looking room and there were the 5 stooges, I mean...5 suit wearing guys.

"Suddenly I feel very underdressed."

I looked down at my worn clothing and raised an eyebrow at Duke's well kempt clothing, he feels underdressed? Kaiba began explaining the history of the 5 suit men, and how they connected to him, they seemed very amused by the story...wait, why are they letting them tell us what's going on? Why are they telling us they plan to get revenge? WHY DO VILLAINS DO THESE THINGS!

"We've been trapped in the virtual world so long that we've lost our bodies, so when we defeat you we will walk out of the virtual world in your bodies!"

"Nobody's taking over my body!" Joey yelled.

"Should I be worried that a bunch of old guys want my body?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly the lights began to blur together and I could see douple of everything, my vision was distorted and I felt an odd pulling feeling deep in my gut, there were cried of panic around me and I wondered what was going on...was I having another episode? I blacked out.

XXX

When I awoke I groaned,

"How come every time I wake up, I'M IN PAIN!" I snarled.

I heard grunts and noises of pain and awakening around me and I slowly sat up, seeing the rest of the group slowly regaining their senses and rising to their feet.

"Woah, it's a jungle!" I wasn;t sure who said it.

"Weren't you morons listening? This entire environment is virtual!" Kaiba growled, his voice laced with anger.

"Joey!" Serentiy cried and clung to her older brother.

"It's alright sis, it's just like a life sized video game!" Joey laughed.

"It looks pretty real to me." Tea frowned.

And of course at that moment a giant ass dinosaur decides to ruin the mood,

"He's adorable, yet freaky, we should run." My voice shook as I spoke, okay so what if I am terrified right now! Wouldn't you be scared if a T-rex was looming over you with it's sharp teeth and beedy eyes and gaaaahhhhh! I don't care if it's virtual, every bone in my body was telling me to run the hell away!

And of course the claw goes right through Kaiba...oh, so I almost wet myself for nothing, I forgot that he turned out to be pretty harmless! I then heard Tea freak out as another Kaiba took the stage.

"Oh god, TWO OF THEM!" I whined loudly "isn't one Kaiba enough!"

Another noise of alarm and I saw the knight...dude, thing and the announcer began to describe the new dueling system, the deck master system, how everytime a duel happened there was to be a 'deck master' I frowned, my memory of this was pretty foggy, I hoped I wasn't pulled into any duels because I can barely remember the rules of the game in it's original format!

The duel between virtual butt head and duel monster guy was very short, and it ended in virtual butt head's loss, the virtual Kaiba exploded into tiny virtual pieces and we were all left standing in shock as whoever was talking laughed and said,

"And soon that will be the real Kaiba! When the deck master is destroyed, you automatically lose the duel reguardless of life points, and when each of you loses a duel one of us will each take over your body!"

I frowned...wait, I'm an extra, so like...they can't take over my body can they? Oh it would be hilarious if they tried to take over my body and ended up in the one back home...and then they like died...heck I wouldn't even mind being trapped here that would be the best scenario ever! Aside from the...stuck in an anime thing, yeah...

The virtual world shuddered and blurred and then slowly melted away,

"If we stick together they won't stand a chance!" Yugi nodded.

"I've got your back Yugi!" Duke cried as Joey and Tristan shouted agreement.

"Wait guys, we still don't know who has to duel!" Tea made a very good point, one that would unfortunately be answered.

"Good question, we will duel all of you and we need 5 bodies so keep in mind the first 5 of you to lose will have the pleasure of us taking your body and your minds being trapped here!"

"In your dreams!" that was Kaiba.

"Dreams are al we've had since you've trapped us here Kaiba and they're about to become a reality.

Que evil laughter that all evil villains seem to have...why? Why do villains laugh? Are they just that crazy? Does it come in the job description? For us to hire you as a villain, you must have an evil laugh and use it stupidly often!

And once again, the room around us disapeared.

**Okay I know the whole, update a lot more didn't happen :s and I'm so sorry for that! I will stop promising weekly updates because I know I never meet those promises, god I suck! I'm so sorry for the long wait and hope you guys haven't completely lost interest in the wait, until the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chirp chirp chirp chirp_

Why do birds always wake me up so early? Don't they sleep?

_Chirp chirp schreech!_

Silence...

The silence was much more eerie than the innocent chirping had been and I frowned into my pillow, which felt strangely scratchy...perhaps a cat had gotten to the poor thing? That got me wondering what kind of bird it was, it had chirped, and there was no noise resembling the morning song of Magpies I was used to waking to.

Why weren't there any Magpies? That's when I snapped out of my stupor and I realised there were no Magpie songs because I wasn't in bed at home, and that scratchy surface wasn't a pillow. I frowned and sat up,

"Ahhh popsicles." I sighed as I looked around at the forest like scenery.

The forest was a palette of earthy colours, deep greens growing from dark browns, dark browns sprouting from a mix of sandy golds and light browns, and soft green blades of grass decorating the ground.

It would have been beautiful, if not for the dead silence, the heavy atmosphere. I stayed still and let my eyes drift from side to side, if something was here, I wouldn't want to startle it with sudden movement. I slowly shifted my head to look behind me, nothing.

_screech_

I looked up in the direction that the call had come from, and my eyes locked with the piercings eyes of some great bird of prey, it stared at me for a few seconds before returning to it's feast of what I'm pretty sure was one of the birds that had been singing before.

Gross.

XXX

**Noah's P.O.V**

I watched the split screens, each showing the progress of Kaiba and his little companions, I grinned wickedly as I watched Yugi take yet another hit in his duel against one of the five, he wouldn't last much longer, and what better way to get things rolling than to get rid of the king of games?

The king of games who really was just poor little Yugi moto, a kid barely morth mentioning.

The girl Tea, was passed out in the cave with my monsters, and my grin became even more twisted as I pictured the poor pretty girl's fate.

Unfortunately that boy Joey's sister had reunited with the other two boys, what were their names? Duke and Tristan? I think that's it but they're names are unimportant anyway, why should I remember the names of the soon doomed?

Speaking of Joey, he was calling out, just asking for trouble, I chortled with delight, maybe I should give him trouble?

My chortle was cut short when I looked at the final screen, that plain looking blondie, who's name I hadn't bothered to remember...was she...dancing?

"Heeeeeey macarina!"

She proceeded to jump to a new direction and repeat the actions of the dance...what the? Why is she not taking me seriously! The fool! I ground my teeth together then stopped myself, she thought she could make a mockery of me? Well very soon, she would be the joke...

XXX

**Ame**

Of course I knew everything would turn out fine and I had a lot of time to waste, so with that I had decided the macerina wouldn't hurt would it?

I felt my sides shaking as I struggled not to crack up laughing, just imagining Noah's reaction to my performance as he watched all of us from those stupid screen thingies.

"Hey, Macarina!"

It was the only part of the lyrics I knew. I looked up to see the bird of pre staring at me with it's head cocked to the side, as though giving me a 'what the hell?' expresion.

"Oh don't pretend you predator types are against dancing!"

The bird just cocked it's head in the other direction, not understanding what the hell I was going on about. I decided to ignore the bird and began performing the steps to the bus stop, when suddenly the bird gave a terrified shriek and slew away.

Then the sun was blocked out, I froze, I felt the fear coarse through my system and my eyes were fixed stright ahead oh me.

_Move._

The fear had frozen me in my place and the voice of reason in the back of my head screamed for me to do something, anything!

_Move you idiot._

I turned my head to see what it was, big mistake. I couldn;t hold back the terrified shriek that left my mouth as my eyes were met with one of the most disgusting creatures I have ever seen.

It was reptilian, that I was sure of, it walked on four legs and looked very much like a puffy lizard with far too numerous skin folds. I could see no eyes on the creature but it's tongue flickered in and out as it tasted the air, and it tried to register the sound of my fear stricken voice.

It was also about twice my height and a billion times more bulky.

"Shit!"

And I ran, I ran as fast as I could. If I remembered correctly these virtual beasts actually _could_ do damage to me, I would feel pain if it caught me so I ran.

The beast stood still for a few seconds before realising it;s prey was getting away and it began to scuttle after me, hissing dangerously, it's sharp, needle like teeth dripping with sticky saliva.

It was gaining, and fast. I looked ahead of me, trying to force every ounce of strength I had into running faster and putting all of my concentration into not falling over, knowing my luck and how clumsy I am I would probably trip over some small rock or something.

I suddenly felt a small ray of hope as I kept running and in the distance I could see the castle...the castle! Where Tristan, Duke and Joey should be! I needed help and I needed it bad! Maybe if they heard me they would help, pull me up the wall, help me escape this horrible creature!

"HELP!" I shrieked, feeling like a damsel in distress by doing so, but at that moment I really didn't care, I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN BY PIXELS DAMNIT!

XXX

**Joey's P.O.V**

YES, I had won the deul against that business, lawyer, freak!

I turned around to see Yugi and Tea, my friends, cheering at my accomplishment, I felt the pride swell through me,

"Ha, what else would you expect from me? Joey wheeler!"

I grinned with confidence but the look on Yugi's face made that grin very quickly disapear, what was on my pal's mind?

"Joey, we may have won this round, so far we have 3 out of 5, we don't know who could be dueling next."

Serenity.

I felt the panic explode outwards from deep inside me, Serenity, my little sister, she didn;t even know how to duel!

"What do you mean Yug!"

I cried, grabbing a hold of his shirt and scrunching it up in my hands, pulling his face closer to mind, daring him to tell me Serenity's fate.

"I'm saying we don't know who they're going to target next, it might be Serenity, we have to find the others!"

"Well come ON!" I felt the concern for my younger sister turn into rage at those business freaks and that stupid kid Noah, how DARE they put Serenity in danger!

That's when I heard the scream,

"Help!"

We all froze, being completely still and quiet.

"What was that?" Tea asked curiously.

"OH GOD MY LEG, DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND BITE MY LEG!"

The voice was muffled but I recognised it, I felt my eyes widen and Yugi voiced it before I could,

"Ame!"

"Ame!" Tea cried with concern.

I frowned and we all bolted towards where the voice was coming from, the cires becoming more panic stricken and loud as we neared it's source and when we finally ran out onto some kind of high up opening in the castle we were met with the sight of Ame, on the ground, struggling to fend of some horrible lizard thing with a stick.

"PISS OFF YOU FAT PIECE OF LIZARD FLESH YOU!"

"Ame-chan!"

"Ame!"

"Hold on Ame, we're coming to save you!" I cried along with Yug and Tea.

"What do we do!" Tea cried, Yugi was already taking action, he grabbed a card from his deck and placed it into a slot in his duel disc.

"I summon Gaia the fierce knight, attack!"

Gaia appeared out of thin air and charged towards where Ame had now lost the stick to the great best in front of her, with one snap of it's massive jaws the sizable stick was broken in two and it began to advance on our friend.

Gaia canonned into the beast and it shrieked and reeled back, before falling onto it's side, unmoving.

Ame sat there and didn't move,

"Come on Ame, get over here, we're wasting time, the others could be in trouble!" I cried, she got shakily to her feet and ran, stumbling a few times, over to where we were, I reached a hand down to her and after a few failed attempts at jumping to reach she ran over and grabbed a dislodged stump, rolling it over and standing on it then jumping, finally I managed to lock hands with her and pull her up.

She rolled onto the ground at our feet and her brath was coming in ragged gasps,

"I...really...hate...running." She gasped and sat up, I offered her a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Come on we have to find Serenity!"

And I ran ahead to go find my sister.

XXX

**Ame**

I was exhausted from the run and now we were running even more! GAAHHHHHH.

I had fallen a fair bit behind the others, not having the kind of stamina these freaks showed. I ran on however and soon we reached the area where Duke, Serenity and Tristan were dueling, I sat down and leaned against the railings, knowing it would be my only chance to recuperate for a bit.

I relaxed my muscles and concentrated on breathing, deep and even breaths to get oxygen back into my system.

I heard my name and I frowned, opening my eyes.

"Do you Ame?" Yugi was looking at me expecting an answer, unfortunately I had no idea what the question was.

"Huh?" I answered oh so intelligently.

"I said that we can find Tristan before anything bad happens to him, because you don't seem worried and you know what's going to happen right?"

I frowned and screwed up my face, trying to remember what happened to Tristan in the end,

"Uh yeah, I think he turns up fine."

And Serenity?" Joey asked, galring at me as if daring me to say she would be anything but okay.

"Pfft, nothing happens to Serenity, she's got three guys very much interested in protecting her, nothing's going to happen to her."

"What do you mean three guys?"

Uh oh, I've activated 'protective older brother' mode, obciously he doesn't want ANY guys interested in Serenity, I smirked and said.

"Oh you know, she's become pretty good friends with Tristan and Duke, they won't let anything happen to your sister."

Joey's eyes narrowed at me and I smiled with good humour, he looked away and back at the duel that was going on at that moment. I went back to resting.

...

RUNNING AGAIN, RAGE!

Now we were on our way to find Tristan's body before it was taken over, of course I knew that a comporate freak was already controling his body by now but why burst their heroic bubble?

"You okay Ame-chan?" Yugi queried, looking at me curiously.

"Running!" I growled and I could see the amusement on his face as he understood why I probably didn't look too pleased.

I looked ahead and could see Kaiba and Mokuba, standing across from Tristan, ah here we go.

"I've taken over your friend's body and now that that's over I can take care of you!" Business man Tristan lunged forward with a stick to attack Kaiba with.

And that's when monkey Tristan lunged out of nowhere and attacked business man Tristan's face. Joey screamed something at Tristan and kicked him...right through a wall,

"THE HELL JOEY, SINCE WHEN CAN A 16 YEAR OLD KICK SOMEBODY THROUGH A WALL!"

"Joey, it's still his body!" Tea told Joey off before running ahead to see if he was okay.

And of course Mokuba gets kidnapped...sigh.

"Come back!" Kaiba cried.

"Mokuba!" Yugi called after the younger of the Kaiba siblings.

But it was too late, the motorbike sped away, Mokuba with it.

"What do we do now guys?" Joey frowned.

"Isn't it obvious? We need to find the real Tristan!" Serenity nodded.

_Whirr, whirr, whirr._

We all turned to look at monkey Tristan.

"It's that robot again." Joey said with a questioning tone in his voice.

The monkey seemed to do a miniature, spastic, happy dance.

"I don't trust it."

"I do, hi Trsitan, how ya doing?"

All eyes were on me, then all eyes were on the robot monkey Tristan, then all eyes were on me, then back again.

"Tristan!"

Monkey Tristan jumped up and down in affirmative.

"Aw he's so cute like that! Here, I'll carry him so he can keep up." Serenity offered sweetly, probably not realising both Duke and Joey might take it the wrong way.

Luckily they didn't, Tristan happily ran into Serentiy's arms and we were off following Kaiba.

"Am I the only one questioning the fact that we've never seen Kaiba ever display any sort of inerest in motorbikes and yet he can ride one perfectly?"

And somehow we found a car...and for some reason Joey can drive pick up trucks.


End file.
